London Calling
by 50sPUGirl
Summary: Sequel to "Do you feel this Jane?" - A year later, Jane and Maura are together. A holiday to London in celebration of their anniversary; but Maura goes by herself - It's got Rizzles, Romance, Angst, Suspense, Crime and a returning character from "Do you feel this Jane?" -NOW COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jane jogged through the Boston Common taking in the early morning autumn air. Her lungs expanding and contracting rhythmically as she pounded the pavement with her extending strides.

She rounded the Frog Pond and headed towards the Solider and Sailor Monument. Her pace increased as she passed the Monument, she unclipped her IPod from her bicep and flicked the screen with her thumb and found a suitable song for her mood, smiling privately to herself at the choice of song; Wicked Game by Chris Isaak. She passed the Baseball Diamond and headed towards the exit of Boston Common.

Reaching the crossing she slowed her pace and started to jog on the spot as she waited for the lights to change colour. As the early morning traffic slowed at the crossing she glanced to her left and right before setting out across the road beating the ' WALK' Flashing sign which illuminated brightly. Increasing her pace, she continued through the Common and headed towards the George Washington Statue.

Minutes later she stopped at the Statue peering up at Bronzed Statue as she started her routine stretches. She unclipped the IPod and glanced at the time on the screen before clipping it back to her bicep as she strolled towards the exit.

Ten Minutes later, she opened the front door to Maura's House. She noticed that Maura still wasn't up. Proceeded to the kitchen, she flicked the "on" switch of the coffee machine. Opening the fridge she grabbed a few lettuce leaves from a clear container. Nudging the fridge door shut with her hip she bent down to Bass who had strategically placed himself between the fridge and the kitchen island. She placed the lettuce leaves down in front of Bass, giving his shell a rub as she turned her attention back to the coffee machine which was now humming. Jane took in the rich aroma of the ground coffee beans as they roasted gently in the machine. She would never say this to Maura but she did prefer her coffee to the instant that she usually drank.

Placing two mugs on the island, Jane moved effortlessly around the kitchen and prepared a quick fruit salad in a small ceramic bowl. By the time she was finished the fruit salad; the coffee had brewed. She filled the mugs and counted the seconds before Maura would appear in the kitchen; and like clockwork Maura appeared in the door way. Her hair ruffled and a dreamy expression gracing her face. Maura ran her fingers through her hair before tightening the silk robe. Jane smiled as she handed Maura her mug.

"Hmmmm" Maura hummed as she brought the mug from her lips; she immediately inhaled the smell of the freshly brewed coffee. She placed the mug down on the counter.

"Good Morning Darling…" Maura said as she took Jane's embrace.

"Morning to you.." Jane responded as she tightened her embrace on Maura, she nuzzled into Maura's hair breathing in the perfumed shampoo.

Jane turned her face and captured Maura's lips. She nipped at them at first until Maura opened her lips and they captured each other's lips perfectly. Jane was first to pull away. She ran her hands through the honey blonde's loose wavy hair and tugged gently at the tips before releasing them. She picked up her mug of coffee and took a large sip. Maura noticed the fruit salad sitting on the island. She picked up a strawberry and popped it in her mouth; she smiled gently to Jane who was cradling her mug of coffee.

"You didn't wake me…I was going to join you for a run" Maura said as she reached into the kitchen cabinet and retrieved two small bowls.

"mmm.." Jane lowered the mug " You were sound asleep…I didn't want to wake you"

Maura smiled, she spooned a portion of the fruit salad into the bowls. Sliding one bowl towards Jane's direction, she then handed her a fork. "Someone wore me out last night; honestly Jane I don't know how you have the stamina.." She giggled.

"You don't do too bad either Dr Isles" Jane said as she dropped the fork in the bowl and placed it on the island.

She reached for Maura's robe belt and gave it a gentle tug pulling Maura closer. She inadvertently loosened the robe exposing Maura's flawless cleavage. She ran her hands up the lapel of the robe and cupped Maura's breasts; gently massaging each milky breast. A low moan escaped Maura's mouth.

Jane moved her hands away from Maura's breast and pushed the robe off Maura's shoulders. It fell to the floor and pooled around Maura's feet. Jane leant back and took in the full sight of Maura's naked form. A small mischievous smile crept over Jane's face as she moved closer to Maura. She cupped her hands under Maura's backside . Maura gave a short gasp as she was gently lifted off the floor. Jane shuffled her feet and placed Maura on the island. She ran her hands down the length of Maura's arms stopping at her hands. She let her fingers interlace in Maura's and lent in to capture Maura's lips. She again nipped and tugged gently but quicken the pace; opening her mouth wide so as to take in all of Maura's lips. Maura pulled back as Jane ran her hands down over Maura's shoulders and trailed down stopping momentarily over each breast; she kneaded them gently. Running her fingers over the now hardened nipples; rolling each nipple over the palm of her hands. Maura cupped Jane's face, her fingers traced over Jane's jawline with her index fingers as this time she seized Jane's lips; their embrace was slow and deliberate.

Jane let go of Maura's fingers and lightly traced them over the top of Maura's naked thighs. Delicately circling around and down to her knees before changing direction. She trailed her fingers up the inside of each thigh encouraging Maura to slowly open her legs wider as she got higher up the thigh. Maura smiled wickedly as she opened her thigh's wider. Jane traced her fingers up to Maura's groin before stopping suddenly. Maura gave Jane a quizzical look; she didn't understand why Jane had stopped so suddenly.

Jane lifted her left arm up and grabbed the back of her lycra sports top she pulled at the neck and let it slip over her head before she threw it over Maura's head; it landed on the rustic oak floor. Maura looked over her shoulder at the shirt as it lay crumpled in a heap. She turned back to Jane who stood in front of her in a black sports bra. Jane reached around her back to unclasp the hooks but was met by Maura's hands which pushed her hands away.

"Allow me.." Maura said as she whispered in Jane's ear.

Maura unclasped the hooks, the bra instantly became slack. She took hold of the straps and slid them delicately off Jane's shoulders. Jane obliged and outstretched her arms allowing Maura to take the bra off gracefully. Jane's pert breasts heaved in anticipation of what was soon to follow. Maura held the bra in one hand, she threw it over her shoulder, this time the bra found Bass who was slowly shuffling towards the living room. Bass stopped momentarily as the bra slid off his shell.

Maura chuckled as she watched Bass try unsuccessfully to shake off the bra from his tail.

Soon her attention turned to Jane, she took a deep satisfying breath as she soaked in Jane's sweaty aroma. She normally didn't like the smell of sweat but Jane's natural pheromone's let off an instant attraction which Maura couldn't deny. With her pupils quickly dilating, Maura's response was animalist; she pulled Jane as close as one could. She nuzzled her face into Jane's neck. She let her tongue protrude between her lips and slowly traced her tongue up the side of Jane's neck until she reached her ear, she nibbled at the lobule. Jane squirmed as her senses registered what Maura was doing. How could Maura do this to her, she knew that was Jane's ticklish spot. She instantly pulled her head away but Maura continued her assault on Jane's ear. Jane smiled cunningly as she gave into Maura. Two could play at this game, she thought. Jane pulled back from Maura momentarily as she lowered Maura's head she carefully let her lips glide of Maura's nape giving just the right amount of pressure to cause Maura to shiver. Maura's eyes flew open.

"Not Fair Detective.." Maura's voice was low and raspy.

"Life isn't Fair Doctor.." Jane grinned slightly.

Jane took hold of Maura's hands and placed them forcefully on the Kitchen Island. She lowered her head finding Maura's toned stomach. She trailed kisses towards Maura's groin. With one hand she pushed Maura back allowing her to lie flat on the island. She took hold of Maura's thighs and pulled them towards her; Maura's backside sat dangerously on the edge of the counter. She resumed her kisses until she reached soft curls of the pubic hairs. She grazed her chin along them and let it glide over Maura's slick centre. As she lowered her chin she poked her tongue out allowing it to run over Maura's clit. Maura's eyes shot open as she moaned loudly. "UHHHHHHHHHHHH".

Jane continued her assault on Maura's slick centre, her tongue probing and circling in wild eagerness as she quicken the pace, bringing Maura closer to the edge of ecstasy. Maura's hips started to buck uncontrollably as she went through the waves of orgasm. Maura bucked one final time before letting go of all control. Her eyes flew open as she screamed in pleasure "JANNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Jane pulled back and wiped her chin, she kissed the top of Maura's knee and winked mischievously at Maura before she took hold of Maura's hand and pulled Maura so she was now sitting on the island. She cupped the Doctor's backside and lifted her off the island and placed her gently in front of her. She took a step backwards and lent down and picked up the silk robe she handed it to Maura.

"I think we need a shower." Jane said as she took hold of Maura's hand and led her down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites - It's been interesting to see everyone's reaction to the first chapter. It's a bit of a short one and to be honest i'm a bit dubious about this chapter. - 50s PUGirl **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"It was a black SUV…ran the red light and started swerving down road according to the witnesses" Frost said as he turned and pointed to the carnage in front of the detectives.

Jane looked from the body to the scene in front of them. There were parked cars scattered down the length of the road. Some had major dents and scrap marks along one side of the length of their metal bodies. Jane turned back to Frost. "Why was it going down the wrong way of a one way street…it's clearly signed.." Jane asked.

Frost shrugged as he wrote a few more notes on his small pad. Slipping his pen back in the inside pocket he turned to Korsak who was approaching them

"ahhh coffee.." Frost smiled.

Korsak handed the detectives their coffees. All taking a sip in unison and expressing their delight with a collective "ahhhhh.."

Maura looked up from the body to the detectives " symbiosis in action.." she grinned.

Jane cocked an eyebrow towards Maura.

"any interdependent or mutually beneficial relationship between two persons or groups" Maura explained.

"I know what it means Maura." Jane smiled.

Maura stood and took off her purple latex gloves "we share a sense of symbiosis Jane when we are…"

Jane almost spat out her coffee over herself "Maura!...enough…"

Korsak and Frost shared a knowing grin; Jane glared at her partners. They turned away and focused their attention back on the dead body.

Maura took the coffee off Jane and took a sip she picked up her ME bag and turned to the male detectives "I'm finished; meet you back at the station." Frost and Korsak nodded as Maura started to walk away.

Jane realised that Maura hadn't given back her coffee; she threw her arms up in the air in disbelief. "Ahh Doctor Isles did you forget something.." Jane said as she followed Maura who stopped and turned. She looked at the coffee and gave an embarrassed smiled.

"Sorry.." She said as she handed it back to Jane. She leant into Jane to give her a peck on the cheek but Jane moved her head.

"Maura…not here...we're working" Jane scolded.

Maura looked around and noticed a few uniformed police officers staring at them. "I'm sorry...I forgot...anyway detective I'll meet you back at the station."

* * *

Maura walked out of her office in the black scrubs; she readjusted her pony tail as she walked to the metal autopsy table. The body that lay in front of her was the elderly man who she'd examined at the earlier crime scene. This was going to be a straight forward examination she thought. Straight away she could tell that his pelvis and left femur had taken most of the impact, the compound fracture was really the giveaway.

She slipped on the protective goggles and started her initial incisions. Opening up the sternum and cutting away at the muscle, to reveal the ribs. She picked up her the rib cutters which could be easily described as a pair of pruning shears. She started work on the ribs cutting away sections so she had easy access to the organs she was interested in investigating. She continued carefully pulling out the heart, lungs and kidneys. She placed them in a silver dish on the small portable trolley that stood beside her. She placed a white sheet over the body and turned her attention to the organs. Picking up the long knife which looked like an oversized bread knife she slowly and carefully sliced through the heart. Opening it up with her fingers she investigated more closely. She soon realised that the elderly man had suffered a cardiac arrest and by the looks of it, it was after the impact from the vehicle. Open and Shut case really.

She placed the heart back on the trolley. Pulling back at the white sheet to reveal the cavernous hole in the man's body she started to them place all the organs back in their respective places. She proceeded to then close the sternum and get ready to stitch the body back together. She was quite happy to think that this case was an obvious done deal. She slowly and methodically stitched the wound up revealing a large Y which adorned the man's chest. She placed the white sheet back over the man, bowed her head slightly in respect of the man before throwing off her purple latex gloves in the clinical waste bin that sat under the metal slab. She immediately washed her hands at the nearby sink and gathered up the file which had sat unopened at the small bench beside the metal slab and walked back to the office, to type up her findings.

Maura was deep in concentration and hadn't heard the soft knock to her door. Jane opened the door slowly and padded in. She watched in awe as Maura was furiously typing away at her computer. It wasn't until Jane was practically standing over the top of Maura that she looked up.

"Oh God Jane you scared me!" Maura said as she leant back, her hand was resting over her chest.

"Sorry sweetheart… Just coming down to see if you had finished the autopsy of the "ol' wrinkly" out there.." she scoffed.

Maura flashed Jane a disapproval stare "The ol' wrinkly as you so lovely put it is in fact an 82 year old, elderly male" She stated.

Jane held her hands up as if to say sorry.." ok point taken… sorry … the elderly gentleman … have you finished?"

Maura slightly smiled " Thank you Jane…and yes I have finished and he in fact died because of a cardiac arrest after being struck by the vehicle."

Jane smiled sweetly "so that means we're finished for the day.. 'Traffic' can deal with the driver" she mumbled as she walked away from Maura and plopped on the couch. She leant her head back and let if flop over the top of the couch. With her eyes closed she pinched the bridge of the nose, a soft moan escaped her lips.

Maura stood and pushed the chair under her desk, she joined Jane on the couch; resting her head on the detectives chest. Jane instinctively wrapped her arms around Maura. They sat together in silence for a few moments both lost in their own thoughts. Jane eventually opened her eyes and looked down at the honey blonde who was resting on her chest. She smiled to herself as they continued to sit in silence.

Jane gave a low cough which brought Maura out of reverie; Maura looked up at Jane.

"Sweetheart, This trip to London won't be one of your boring "museum marathon " trip will it.." Jane asked.

Maura pulled away and sat up straight, she turned her body slightly to Jane "Jane we're going to visit my parents for a few days and then the time is ours...and if that involves spending time taking in the sights and visiting museums …I can't see that problem.."

"I can deal with the relations…but come on...I don't really fancy traipsing around Ol' London town looking at dead things and buildings.." Jane said as she scrunched her nose.

"Jane you are impossible… its history, I find it fascinating and very educational.." Maura felt a little down hearted.

"Maur… it will be like going on a school trip…" Jane whined.

Maura sat back; she couldn't believe Jane Rizzoli sometimes. It felt like she was in a relationship with a ten year old. She stood and walked to her desk and started tiding it. Jane watched with intrigue as Maura silently moved around the desk.

"Fine.. Don't go then Jane…" Maura said over her shoulder.

Jane sunk back in to the couch. She knew that tone anywhere. Maura was upset "It's not that I don't want to go.. It's just.." Jane paused.

"It's just that you find my interests boring.. I get it Jane…if it makes you happy then we can spend time apart, you can take in a "Football" game and I will visit the Museums" Maura said as she shot Jane a bold stare.

"Why do you take things the wrong way Maura…" Jane stood and shook her head. " I didn't mean it like that…"

Maura didn't say anything; she turned her attention back to her desk. She picked up the files and walked over to the filing cabinet and slung open the top drawer. She placed the files inside and slammed the drawer shut. "Forget it Jane…It's obvious we have different interest…outside of work" She turned back to Jane who was now standing by her desk; her arms folded over her chest.

"Maura what are you annoyed about; that I don't share the same passions as you?" Jane asked.

"I said leave it Jane.." Maura shot Jane an irritated look.

"No Maura…I want to talk about it…what is it that you are annoyed about?…" Jane glared at Maura.

Maura took in a deep breath "I just don't understand; we're going to London together for a holiday and I get the impression that whilst we're there you are planning on doing your own thing…I thought the point of the holiday was to be together…" Maura narrowed her eyes.

Jane was taken aback, she couldn't work out how left field this argument was starting to feel "all I said was I didn't feel like visiting every god damn museum…you were the one who mentioned me doing my own thing.." Jane shot back, her voice becoming aggressive.

Maura turned her back to Jane; she reached over the desk and scooped up her jacket. Folding it over her arm she turned back to Jane, still not saying a word. Jane was the first to speak.

"Fine Maura; if that's what you want to believe… you go to London by yourself…I really don't know what's getting into you lately…" Jane said as she stormed out of the office. Maura watched Jane stride through the morgue and out to the waiting lifts. Within seconds Jane was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows much appreciated. Just to let you all know; i do reply to each review but obviously can't reply to the "Guest" ones; i do read them so don't worry ;) **

**A/N (2) - Right this Rollercoaster of Angst has taken another turn; hope you all enjoy... **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

It had been three days since Jane and Maura had seen each other. Jane felt as though they could do with a little time apart. She'd seen Maura at work but really didn't approach her; not that she didn't want to but perhaps she was feeling hurt by Maura's comments from the argument that happened in the morgue.

She'd been working solidly on paper work; paper work the bane of her life. She looked up from the mountain of paper work as she heard the familiar clicking of heels over the laminate flooring. Maura walked pass Jane's desk and over to Korsak who was busily watching a puppy video on you tube. She gave him a polite smile as she handed him a file. She looked over at Jane who was transfixed on the honey blonde. Maura was the first to look away, turning her attention to Korsak. She patted his shoulder as she turned and walked back past Jane; who eyes were still drawn to the Doctor. She watched Maura disappear into the lift with some other officers.

Jane sighed deeply; she couldn't believe that Maura was prepared to carry this argument on for so long. She stood suddenly and grabbed her jacket. She slung it over her shoulders and straightened the collar as she strode out of the bull pen to the lifts. Pressing the down button she waited in silence staring aimlessly into space.

Upon entering the morgue Jane noticed Maura sitting at her desk hunched over her lap top. She didn't even bother to knock when she entered the office. She stopped at the desk, her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched Maura energetically typing at her laptop. Maura looked up from her laptop and pulled the screen down slowly.

"Jane…" Maura said as she leant back in her chair; her eyes roamed over the detective's body. Even though she had been annoyed with Jane over the argument she had missed Jane company.

"Maura.. I haven't come to argue…I just came because I want to talk to you…"

"about?" Maura asked.

"About what happened the other day…I really don't know what happened I just made a comment that …ok…in retrospect seems a little childish…but…I think there's something else going one here Maura.." Jane said as she placed her hands flat on the desk.

Maura pushed her chair away from the desk, the chair swivelled slightly as Maura stood and walked around to Jane who has now was standing upright. "Jane…I think I over reacted that was all."

Jane studied Maura's face, she wasn't happy with Maura's answer "Sweetheart, talk to me…"

Maura ran her hands up the sleeve of Jane's jacket; she stopped at the shoulders and picked off some lint. She rolled it between her fingers before flicking it to the floor. She took a hold of Jane's hand and led her to the couch, pulling Jane down as she sat. Jane shuffled on the couch until she was comfortable. Maura placed her hand on Jane's knee. "Jane…this between us…it's good.. isn't it?"

Jane was taken aback "Maura of course; we've had our fair share of ups and downs…but I think we are where we need to be…why are you even questioning it?" She took a hold of Maura's hands in her own "Maura are you having doubts?" Jane asked.

Maura looked away for a split second "Am I the one for you Jane?"

Jane let go of Maura's hands, she closed her eyes and started to massage her temples "Maura…what's wrong?.. Are you still questioning whether I love you or not?"

Jane opened her eyes suddenly. Her hands flew to Maura's and picked up her hands showing Maura the engagement ring which sat proudly on her finger. "Maura I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I wasn't sure…the question I'm asking myself right now is …" Jane paused, she changed direction "Maura why does it feel like I am constantly trying to prove myself to you …when all this time I've assumed that I was the one you wanted…perhaps you should have got on that plane…" Jane stood suddenly, she let go of Maura's hands and silently walked out the room, her shoulders and head hung low. She couldn't believe even after a year she didn't know where she stood with Maura.

* * *

It was early evening and Jane was standing in her apartment repeatedly hitting the body bag. With each blow the bad swung higher. Bringing her left knee up she hit the bag square on. The bag rocked violently away from Jane; she stepped backwards as the bag slowly stopped swaying. She grabbed the small BPD towel that rested on the kitchen counter; she wiped down her forehead before throwing it to the floor in a crumpled heap. Jane picked up the sports bottle and gulped down the contents. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand; she placed it on the kitchen counter and turned towards the apartment door. She could hear someone was stood on the other side of the door.

"Jane…open up…I know you're there" Maura's voice was low.

Jane sighed to herself as she walked to the door; unlocking it she opened it wide and stood back holding the top of the door.

"Jane, can I come in…" Maura asked as she wiped away a lone stray hair from her forehead.

Jane didn't say anything; she moved away from the door and walked back to the body bag.

Maura tentatively entered, she closed the door softly behind her and watched as Jane continued her assault on the bag. **THUD THUD THUD **Jane continually struck the bag with her palm. Maura placed her handbag down on the arm of the couch and walked over to Jane; who was doing her best to ignore Maura.

Maura took a hold of Jane's hand just as she was about to strike the bag. Jane glanced at Maura before bowing down in defeat. She could never really ignore Maura; she was her honey and Jane the bee. She sighed deeply as Maura continued to take hold of her left hand, as she led her to the couch. She directed Jane to sit first. Jane sunk into the back of the couch, her eyes diverted away from Maura. Maura was the first to speak.

"Jane…I apologize for earlier... i know that you love me and I know that you wouldn't have proposed if you weren't serious…"

Jane looked a little relieved, she smiled slightly and nodded her head "Maura, not only are you my best friend but you are the love of my life…you should never doubt that…" She placed her hand on Maura's knee and slowly stroked it. Maura placed her hand over Jane's and squeezed it slightly, as she closed the gap so their lips could meet. The kiss exuded passion. Jane pulled back first. "Maura I love you.."

"I know…" Maura said as she traced her fingers up Jane's jawline. Jane moved her head so as her lips met with Maura's palm. She kissed it tenderly a couple of times before bring her hands up to cup Maura's face, stroking her thumbs down the side of the honey blonde's face. Letting go of Maura's face, she held out her hand to Maura who took it and pulled herself up. They stood face to face. Jane leant down and placed a kiss tenderly on Maura's lips. She pulled away and led Maura to the bedroom.

Jane closed the bedroom door with the heel of her foot. Maura was sat on the edge of the bed her eyes roaming over Jane's body. Jane leant against the door; her eyes displaying the built up frustration and tension that lay deep inside. She pulled up the hem of the soft cotton "BPD Athletics" t shirt to reveal her naked chest. Maura smiled shyly. She stood and walked over to Jane who was still leaning against the door. Bringing her hands up she cupped Jane's breasts. A small moan escaped Jane's lips. Maura smiled to herself as she leant in and kissed each breast. Jane instinctively wrapped Maura in an embrace and kissed the top of the honey blonde's head. Maura leant back slightly and slightly raised as she stood on her tip toes; giving Jane a chaste kiss. They both pulled apart and smiled lovingly to each other.

"Maura I need you.." Jane whispered.

Maura nodded; she needed Jane as much as Jane needed her. She took a step backwards as Jane started to stalk Maura; they moved together until Maura felt the edge of the bed on the back of her legs, she looked away momentarily towards the bed and was about to lower herself down when Jane took hold of her hands and started to kiss each finger. Maura let Jane explore each appendage, she ran her fingers over Jane's lips as Jane tried in vain to kiss and suck each finger. Jane smiled wickedly as she grabbed Maura's wrists. She'd had enough of the game, she wanted Maura now. Pushing Maura to the bed, Jane pulled down the loose fitting "BPD" shorts, they fell to the floor and pooled around her feet. Jane lifted each foot as she took a step out of the shorts. Jane was completely naked. Maura sat up and took hold of Jane's hips. Her face nuzzled into Jane's groin; she took in Jane's aroma. The instinctive smell of Jane's arousal was overwhelming. Jane smiled as Maura started kissing her abdomen and then rubbing her nose in the black pubic hairs. Maura started to undo her vibrant red blouse revealing a lacy black bra. Jane immediately reached over Maura and unclasped the bra, she pulled at the straps and let it slide off Maura's arms and drop to the floor. Jane ran her fingers over the milky breasts feeling the nipples harden under her fingers. Maura gave a husky moan as she took in Jane's touch.

Jane took hold of Maura's shoulder and pushed her down on the bed, she followed and gracefully straddled Maura's exposed thighs. Jane leant down and captured each breast in her mouth pulling them so the hardened nipples were fully exposed. She ran her tongue down the centre until she reached Maura's belly button; giving it a quick kiss she lifted her head and smiled wickedly at Maura who's expression was fully of desire. She took hold of the hidden zip on the side of the skirt and tugged it generously loosening the skirt. She pushed it down and guided it down Maura's toned thighs and calves. Pulling off roughly she threw it to the ground.

Maura lay in the centre of the bed nearly naked and exposed. Her blonde waves splayed over the covers. Jane sat up as she was still straddled over Maura. She ran her hands down the length of Maura's body stopping at the matching black lacy panties. She gave them an encouraged tug and Maura obliged lifting her backside so as the panties could be easily removed. Jane slide her fingers under the hem and pulled allowing the panties to slide over Maura's hips and down her thighs and over her feet. Jane could smell Maura's arousal.

She snaked down Maura's body and kissed the honey blonde's pubic bone, running her tongue over Maura's slick centre she gave it a quick kiss before meandering back up Maura's naked form. Her mouth captured Maura's lips; she hungrily kissed and nipped at the enlarged lips. Maura let out a small groan as she felt Jane's fingers massaging inside her thighs and making their way to the her clitoris. Running her thumb of the harden clit she could feel how wet Maura was starting to become.

Surprising herself and Maura she plunged two fingers deep inside Maura causing a rapturous moan from both women. Maura's only answer was to capture Jane's lips harder than she had ever before.

Jane steadily pumped her fingers inside Maura who lifted her chin and rolling her eyes back into her head as she continuously rode Jane's long fingers. Within minutes Maura was experiencing a satisfying orgasm. After the final wave had left her body she sunk deep into the mattress. Jane laid down her side facing Maura. Her arm draped around Maura's waist.

Maura smiled to herself privately as she glanced at Jane, whose nose gently nuzzling into the honey blonde curls. Maura started to trail her fingers over Jane's arms and up to her shoulder feeling the strong muscular triceps. She rolled on to her side and slid on to Jane. Her chaste kisses exploring Jane's powerful body. Maura nudged Jane's thighs apart and placed her hand over Jane's groin, feeling the slick centre was still wet she gradually built up the pressure and slid two fingers into Jane's centre. Jane let out a satisfying gasp as Maura increased the pressure and speed of her fingers. Jane's eyes were closed tight; she was riding the pleasure that Maura was giving her. The continuous low moans started to get louder; she could feel herself quickly coming. Her hips bucking in the rhythm of Maura's fingers has they plunged deep inside her. She could feel the build-up starting, her walls contracting around Maura's fingers and then the euphoric release of her orgasm as rode the waves of pleasure. Her body heaving as she was brought back to earth.

Jane opened her eyes and smiled at Maura who was studying Jane's face. "You look so beautiful when you let your body release you.." Maura kissed Jane's lips as she slowly slid of Jane and lay on her side cocking her hip and knee over Jane's thigh. Jane didn't say a word. She was still trying to regain a sense of consciousness. She ran her finger through the mass of honey blonde curls; kissing Maura's forehead tenderly.

* * *

**A/N (3) I know you are all saying WTF...believe me it's worth it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Again thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows, much appreciated! . Okay here we go again; I'm not to sure about this chapter. I've re-read my story from the start and feel like this story has been 4 chapters of make up's and arguements..I don't know...anyway let me all know what you think... **

**~ 50's PUGirl **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jane stretched out in her bed as she pushed back the covers with her feet; the gentle humming of her shower being used woke her from her sleep, she rolled over to her left and glanced at the digital alarm clock. It read Seven Thirty-Five. She sighed to herself and closed her eyes. A few more minutes she thought to herself. She heard the shower stop and the cubicle door open. Silence filled the apartment. A few minutes later; Maura walked back into the bedroom a fluffy white towel wrapped around her body. Her honey blonde hair tied up in a small towel.

Maura glanced over at Jane who was lying on her side "Jane.."Maura's voice was low.

"hmmm" Jane answered; still not opening her eyes.

"Shower's free…come on; we'll be late for work…" Maura said as she tapped Jane's foot a couple of times.

"Aww Maura, five more minutes…" Jane responded as she pulled the covers back over her and snuggled back into the mattress.

Maura smiled sweetly as she shook her head in disapproval. "Ok, five minutes…"

Jane smiled in her sleep; she opened one eye and watched Maura move around her bedroom as she picked up the clothes that had been thrown around the room from the night before. Jane closed her eyes and slowly slipped into a soundless doze.

Twenty minutes later; Jane walked from her bedroom into the kitchen, she straightened the collar of her blazer. A cup of coffee awaited her on the kitchen counter. Taking a sip; she glanced over at Maura who was perched on the edge of the couch. She was cradling a cup of coffee and looking as if she was miles away.

Jane wondered what Maura was thinking. She watched with intrigue as she realised Maura didn't even know she was being watched. Jane cleared her throat which brought Maura out of her daydream. Maura turned and smiled at Jane.

Jane walked around the counter and joined Maura on the couch. "a penny for them…"

Maura looked confused "a penny for what?" she asked.

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes "for your thoughts…"

"Why would you have a penny for my thoughts?" Maura asked.

Jane scoffed "don't worry sweetheart; it's a saying…" She patted Maura's knee as she moved away and clipped on her phone, badge and retrieved her gun from the drawer in the side table and slipping it into the holster. "you ready?"

Maura nodded and slipped her handbag over her shoulder. She walked towards Jane who was holding the door open for her. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek as Jane closed the door behind them.

* * *

Arriving at Boston Police Department, the two women walked directly to the "division one café". Both Jane and Maura noticed that Angela was busily serving customers. They sat at one of the tables. Jane glanced over at her mother who gave a quick smile and nod. Angela handed the coffee to the customer before walking over to the two. "Morning you two.." She said as wiped their table with a cloth.

"Ma.." Jane responded

"Morning Angela" Maura replied as she straightened her blouse.

"Janie, I got the flight socks I told you about.." Angela said as pulled the packet out of back pocket of her jeans and handed them over to Jane; who cringed.

"Gee thanks Ma" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Actually Jane research has revealed that wearing flight socks can reduce the risk of developing deep vein thrombosis by ninety per cent; which is a potentially fatal condition that affects thousands of people every year. The Socks gently compress the leg from the knee down, encouraging blood to flow properly into the legs and preventing it from clotting." Maura stated as she looked up from her phone.

Jane glared at Maura and sarcastically said. "Why thank you for that interesting tid bit Dr Isles"

Maura smiled; she hadn't caught the sarcasm in Jane's voice.

Jane looked at the packet and realised there were two pairs "oh look Maura there's a pair for you.." she said as she opened the packet and handed the pair of flight socks to Maura. She waited for Maura's reply.

"Oh Jane; there's no need.. I already have a pair" Maura smiled innocently.

"Custom made no doubt.." Jane rolled her eyes.

Maura narrowed her eyes "how did you guess?"

"Call it a hunch sweetheart…" Jane sniggered.

Angela smiled and placed her hands on the Jane and Maura's shoulders "Coffee?"

Both women nodded and both replied "to go.."

Angela nodded as she walked over to the coffee machine and started brewing a fresh pot of coffee.

Maura turned to Jane "So you are going to come to London then?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jane queried as she stood and walked over to the condiments. She picked up a few packets of sugar, pots of cream and two wooden stirrers.

"It's just that you said the other day…" Maura said as she took a stirrer from Jane.

"Maura that was in the heat of the moment; I was annoyed…you didn't really think that I wasn't going to go did you?" Jane frowned as she sat back down.

"No…No…No.." I knew you didn't mean it" Maura said; she immediately felt the hives starting on her neck. She glanced down at her phone.

Jane narrowed her eyes; she could see the hives starting to appear on her fiancé's neck "you just lied.." she pushed Maura's hand away from her neck to reveal the red rash that was now spreading over her neck and down her chest.

Maura didn't say anything, what could she say really. She looked over to Angela who was coming over to them with the coffees. She stood and took a hold of one of the coffees.

"Thank you Angela.." Maura said as she quickly walked off.

Jane's look of surprise caught Angela's eye. "What's wrong Janie?" Angela asked as she handed Jane her coffee.

Jane placed the coffee on the table and flipped open the lid; she ripped open the packet of sugar and poured it into the coffee "Maura just lied to me.." She simply said as she ripped the other packet of sugar and poured it into the coffee. She gave it a stir and quickly poured the small pot of cream into the coffee before stirring it again.

"About?" Angela asked out of curiosity.

Jane looked to her mother; she didn't really feel like talking to her mother about this. She shook her head as she flipped the lid back on the coffee. "Thanks for the coffee Ma." Jane said as she walked out of the café and towards the lifts.

Jane entered the bull pen and walked over to her desk; placing the coffee on the table she looked over at Frost who was busily typing away on his computer, he looked up at Jane and gave a quick nod. Jane took her seat and slumped forward. Her thoughts were still on the conversation she just had with Maura downstairs and the way Maura was acting.

"You okay Rizzoli?" Frost asked as he leant back from his desk.

"Nothing I can't handle.." She murmmed.

Frost raised his eye brows; he didn't want to press Jane for any more information. "as long as you are sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Jane lied as she diverted her eyes away from Frost and looked at the mountain of files on the edge of her desk. She sighed to herself as she opened the top file and started reading through it.

Two hours later and four files down; Jane looked up at the clock. It was only half past eleven. She closed the file and ran her hands over her face. She couldn't concentrate anymore. She looked over to Frost who was bent over Korsak's desk they were going through an unsolved case. She pulled out her phone and typed a quick message to Maura.

**ARE YOU BUSY? **

Jane placed the phone down on the desk; she rubbed the back of her hands nervously as she waited for Maura's reply. A few minutes passed and still no reply. She picked up her phone and looked at the message she sent. Why hadn't Maura replied? Jane threw her phone on the desk and sat back in her seat as she continued to stare at it. She looked over to Korsak and Frost who were deep in conversation. She rubbed her chin as she picked up her phone, clipping it to her belt. She was about to call out to two male detectives to let them know she was going out for a minute but decided against it. She stood and grabbed her blazer as she headed out of the bull pen.

Jane entered the morgue and noticed Maura sitting in her office. She knocked softly on the door as she entered. Maura looked up from her laptop. She closed the lid slowly.

"Maura..why didn't you reply to my text.." Jane asked as she fiddled with the African ornament which adorned Maura's desk. Maura took it off Jane and placed it back on the desk in position. Jane crossed her arms over her chest waiting for an answer. She asked again "Maura, why didn't you.." She was cut short by Maura.

"I've been busy.." Maura's tone was distant.

"Well a simple.. "I'm busy.." would have been a nice reply instead of ignoring me.."

Maura rubbed her temple "Jane; I think it's best if I go to visit my parents on my own…"

Jane's eyes went wide; she blinked a couple of times. "This trip we planned was for our anniversary…Maura what's brought this on?"

Maura moved away from her desk and sat down on the couch. "I've been thinking…" Maura started.

"about?" Jane encouraged.

"I just think it's better if I visit them by myself…" Maura said as she wrung her hands nervously.

"Maura…" Jane sat down next to the honey blonde. "Sweetheart; what's got into you lately…you haven't been your normal self?.."

Maura looked away from Jane a lone tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't say anything at first. Her aimless stare was starting to annoy Jane. She wanted an answer. Eventually Maura spoke. " I can't afford to let myself get hurt again...I need some time to myself... to think things through…"

Jane sat back, she couldn't believe what she was hearing " Hurt? What do you mean, do you really think I'm going to leave you standing at the alter so to speak. " Jane stood. "Maura I've proved myself time and time again that I love you and I'm where I want to be.. with you!" Jane momentarily paused " You know what Maura if that's what you want to believe then you don't know me very well." She walked to the door and turned back to Maura "I've spent so much time investing everything I have to give to you…. that I've neglected my feelings… well Maura if that's how you feel...you truly feel… then perhaps it's best that we …" Jane couldn't bring herself to say it. She sighed deeply as she turned away from Maura, she looked out to the empty morgue and then back to Maura "well…I guess this is it then…" Jane ran her fingers over her engagement ring; she started to slide it off her finger but stopped and pushed it back into position as she glanced over to Maura one last time before leaving her office.

* * *

**A/N (2) - See what i mean? It's the same ol' stuff... Okay I'm gonna do it...double chapter upload...we need to move swiftly along now.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Maura had closed her front door softly. She turned her back to the door and slid down it, slowly bringing her legs to her chest has she fell to the floor. Tears streamed down her face. She looked around at the empty house. A place that for the last year had been engulfed in happiness and love.

But at this moment it felt nothing but emptiness. She couldn't believe she was doing this; she pushed Jane away in one fowl swipe. Not because she didn't love her but because of her own insecurities of love. She didn't doubt Jane loved her but she couldn't get pass the feeling that one day Jane would leave her, like everyone else seemed to do in the past. Her biological parents didn't want her, her adoptive parents barely had time for her, the many relationships she had with men over the years had all left her as quickly as they had come. How could she be loved? And this is why until now she'd hidden herself away with in her own world where she'd never have to be exposed to those feelings of hurt and abandonment. In her own way she felt like she was not only saving herself from having her heart crushed once again but saving Jane from the pain of having a broken heart as well. Perhaps she would now be seen as the coward she was; but in retrospect every decision she'd made had been calculated and digested, fought over in her head and made out with reason. She felt it was best to end this now before she got her heart broken.

She could feel her heart pounding under her flesh. Her hands trembled as they rested on her knees. She closed her eyes and took the biggest breath she could muster. The air escaped as her sobs grew louder.

Maura had been sitting on the cold oak floor for what seemed hours. The tears had stopped and started numerous times. Maura had been watching the lights from passing cars create shadows which danced around the house. She'd never noticed how loud the house seemed at night, the constant creaking, the odd tap dripping, the occasional scrapping on the floor from her tortoise Bass.

Slowly Maura stood to her feet; she ran her hair through her honey blonde loose curls and made her way to the bedroom. Sleep is what she needed now, if she could.

* * *

The early morning sunshine shown through Jane's apartment window as she opened her apartment door and softly closed it behind her. Even though she not really lived here anymore she would on occasion spend the odd night when she had been working late. Throwing her keys on the coffee table she proceeded to the kitchen. Filling her kettle with water she familiarized herself with her kitchen. She leant back onto to the kitchen counter as the noise of the water boiling filled the silence of the apartment. Her thoughts still consumed of what had happened last night.

A dull ache started to surface in the pit of Jane's stomach. The realisation of the situation had now hit Jane.

She looked at the kettle now whistling on the gas hob. She lifted it off the heat. Automatically pouring herself a cup of green tea. She looked at the cup in confusion. When had she started to drink Green Tea.

"_You should really limit your caffeine intake Jane, try this green tea" _

Jane could hear Maura's voice echoing in head.

"_I'll give it a try"_

Jane picked the mug up and cradled it between her fingers. She smiled slightly as the warm tea reached her lips. Setting the mug back down on the work top she leant against the counter, pinching the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. Jane sighed to herself. She remembered how the green tea had tasted the first time.

_Jane had spat the tea out and wiped her mouth "Maura how can you drink this stuff?" Maura had smiled to herself as Jane grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, unscrewing the cap and gulped it down to wash away the taste. "This is going to take some getting used to" _

Jane picked up the mug and moved to the couch, sitting cross legged she nurtured the green tea in her lap. Staring at a photo of Maura and herself which sat prominently onto of the upright piano. The photo showed Jane nuzzling into the crook of Maura's neck as Maura was turned into Jane. Both faces beaming with broad smiles. The photo had been taken one Saturday afternoon when they were fooling around in the park. Jane remembered the exact moment when the photo had been taken.

_Jane had made up a quick picnic and they had set out for Boston Common on Tremount Street. They spent a couple of hours lazing on a blanket and walking around hand in hand. _

She smiled as the memory came flooding back to her. Everything seemed so perfect back then.

_She remembered that the rain had taken them by surprise and them running hand in hand to find some shelter. They'd found a small wooden rotunda with wild ivy growing all over it. Jane had embraced Maura laughing as the rain pelted down. They'd stood in each other's arms not saying a word but watching the rain. Jane spontaneously pulled Maura from underneath the cover. The pair standing in the rain letting it soak them. _

"_I like kissing in the rain" Jane has simply said._

_Maura had smiled to herself and leant up to Jane; their lips tentatively touching each other. The kiss transpired the passion that both women held in their hearts for each other. Maura pulled away and grabbed Jane's hand pulling her back under the Rotunda. They sat down on the small wooden bench and still embracing. Jane had pulled out her phone and put it arm's length pointing it at them. A flash had lit up the immediate area. Jane looked at her phone and showed the photo she'd just taken. _

"_Capturing the moment.." Jane smiled as she gave Maura a chaste kiss. _

Tears flowed from Jane's eyes as she continued to stare at the photo. The dull ache that had started in the pit of her stomach slowly started to rise to her chest. Jane took a deep breath. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Maura.." the name escaped Jane's lips before she could even comprehend why she'd suddenly spoke.

Jane's phone suddenly rang. She turned her head breaking her out of her reverie. She glanced at the screen; realising it was Frost. He was the last person she really wanted to talk to at this moment. She let the phone ring until the phone went quiet. She didn't feel like answering it. A few seconds later it rang again and again she decided not to answer it. She sighed to herself and sunk deeper into the couch. Lifting the cup to her lips she took a sip of the now lukewarm green tea. Sighing to herself she placed the cup back on the coffee table. She picked up the phone and dialled her voicemail number. Frost voice came from the phone.

"Jane, we've got a body. Fairfield and Marlborough.. meet you there."

Throwing the phone down on the couch she sighed to herself before retreating to the shower.

* * *

Jane pulled up at the curb; she glanced over towards the huddle of uniformed police officers. She noticed Frost talking with Frankie. He seemed to be directing him across the road. Jane grabbed her jacket from the passenger seat and pushed her door wide. As she got out of the car she noticed the familiar Blue Prius pull up a little further down the road. Sighing to herself she didn't know if she could really do this right now. She stood by her car as she watched Maura gracefully exit her car. Maura looked up and noticed Jane staring at her. Jane could have sworn that a faint smile appeared on Maura's lips. Hearing her name being called Jane glanced over her shoulder towards Frost who was holding up a coffee. She nodded with acknowledgement.

Maura walked slowly from her car and stood on the pavement by Jane's car.

"Jane…"

"Maura…"

"How are you?" Maura asked

"Oh you know…never better" Jane said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Jane.. " Maura cautioned "This is as hard for me as it is for you…"

"Really? Really… you are going to do this here and now.." Jane rolled her eyes.

"I may have said I need some time to think about everything... But it doesn't mean I haven't stopped caring about you..." Maura pleaded

"No Maura, you lost that right when you told me it was practically over …" Jane retorted

Jane narrowed her eyes and gave Maura a punishing look which could have killed anyone. She turned on her heal and crossed the road to Frost. Maura stood dumbfounded. She'd never really been on the receiving end of one of 'Jane's Looks'.

Maura crossed the street and briskly walked past Frost who was updating Jane on the scene before them. Jane looked over Frost's shoulder as Maura walked up the concrete stairs to the front door. Jane sighed deeply as Maura disappeared into the house.

A couple of minutes later Jane entered the premises, she gave a low wolf whistle as she took in the décor "how the other half live hey Frost" she said over her shoulder.

Barry looked around noticing the crystal chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings and the marble staircase which sat conspicuously in the main foyer.

The two detectives walked up the stairs slowly taking in their surroundings. They reached the first floor and were directed up the next set of stairs. Reaching the second floor they were led into a master bathroom. Maura was hunched over the ornate claw foot bathtub. She was examining the body. Jane glanced at Maura and then at Korsak who was busily making notes. She stood at the end of the bath and looked at the naked male submerged under the water. Her eyes travelled the length of the body and back up to meet Maura's. Maura was the first to look away. She pulled off her gloves and placed them in her M.E's bag as she stood and turned to Korsak.

"The evidence I can see suggests the victim has been murdered...please get his body back to the morgue as soon as possible...Riga mortis has set in...He's been dead for at least eight hours" Maura said, there was no hint of emotion in her voice. She glanced over her shoulder at Jane as she walked out the room.

Jane looked back at the body; she didn't notice the look of confusion between Frost and Korsak.

Over the next two weeks, the case seemed to be running its course; the victim had in fact been bathing and held forcefully underwater by someone. There was evidence that it was a robbery gone wrong. Prints had been found and it was just a matter of time before the main suspect would be caught.

Jane had been working late, so as to avoid any contact with Maura. She didn't really have anything to say to her, she never saw this happening to her. In her head she'd planned out a life with Maura and just like that it was over.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows..much appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The day had come for Maura to leave for London. She took one more look around her house, making sure she'd turned everything off. She flicked the light switch by the front door and the house went dark. She took hold of the large suitcase and pushed it a few feet to the porch. A slightly overweight man shuffled up the path towards the house.

"Is that the last one mam.." he's broad Boston accent echoing as he reached the suitcase.

Maura nodded and gave a polite smile. She turned back and grasped the front door her fingers curled around the ornate door handle. She pushed it slightly before pulling it back towards herself with force. The front windows shook a little as the door slammed shut and stood closed.

Her head and shoulders slumped slightly as she followed the man to the waiting taxi. The engine softly purring as Maura opened the back door and slid gracefully into the taxi. Within seconds the taxi was down the road and out of sight.

* * *

"Jane Jane...did you hear what Cavanagh said" Frost said as he looked over the computer monitor. He glanced at Korsak who shrugged apologetically.

Jane's eyes turned to Frost "huh...sorry miles away"

"obviously.." Frost narrowed he's eyes. "He said for you to go home..."

"home.." Jane repeated her voice low and sad.

"Jane.. you've been suspended, you need to go home. " Frost answered.

Jane turned away from Frost and Korsak. She reached down to the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out her gun which was snuggly wrapped in her holster. "home.." her voice was barely audible.

As she turned to Korsak, her false smile was full of sorrow. " see you when I'm looking at you old man" she grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and effortlessly put it on. Pulling at the sleeves it sat near perfect on her. She cricked her neck as she walked over to Cavanagh who was standing in the door way of his office. She handed him her gun and badge before she strolled out of the bullpen to the awaiting lift.

As Jane sat in her car she thought about what was just said to her 'Home'. She'd never actually been suspended before. She stared aimlessly out of the windscreen. What was she going to do now; her life was her job and now that had been temporarily taken away from her. She couldn't even go and speak to Maura and get a fresh perspective on the situation she found herself. She slammed her fist on the steering wheel in frustration.

The door to her cruiser opened wide and Korsak piled in. He slammed the door shut and turned to Jane.

"Rizzoli what the hell is going on?"

"None of your fucking business Vince.." Jane snapped back.

"It is my business when your work starts to be affected...you let that scumbag of a suspect walk Jane." Korsak's tone increasingly becoming more annoyed.

"sorry.." Jane mumbled.

"You're sorry.. You're sorry" Korsak spat. "Jane seriously until you get your shit together the longer you will be suspended." Korsak shook his head.

"Korsak perhaps I need time away from this. " She waved her hands around demonstrating she meant the BPD.

"Jane..Janie talk to me.. You haven't been yourself for a couple of weeks.."

"Maura broke up with me… and today we were supposed to be going to London for our anniversary." Jane's voice turned limp.

Korsak sighed "Damn Jane…why.."

" She said she need time to be by herself and think things through.." Jane didn't divulge any more information.

Korsak looked out the passenger window before turning back to Jane "…and she's gone to London by herself..."

Jane nodded slowly. She looked her watch and noted the time "She'll be at the airport by now"

"Fuck Jane! You got to get her back." Korsak said without hesitation.

"Vince she made it quite clear she was going by herself… " Jane said as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Jane wiped it away with her long fingers.

"And you're going to take that lying down Jane?"

"What am i supposed to do? Beg her to stay and not to leave me like this.. No Vince our relationship was over before it started. Both of us confused friendship for something else."

"….love...and that's what it is Jane...pure and simple she loves you and you her" Korsak said as he placed his hand over Jane. Jane gripped the steering wheel harder; until her knuckles turned white.

* * *

Maura had stood in the departure lounge, she glanced up at the LCD screen.

**'BOSTON TO LONDON - FLIGHT A432 - BOARDING'**

Maura picked up her handbag off the floor she hooked it over her arm and slowly walked to her designated gate. She joined the flow of people heading to their flight. Minutes later she was lost amongst the crowd being propelled along by the hustle and bustle of business men and women, families and couples heading to the boarding gate.

Minutes later Maura joined the long queue of people who were slowly boarding the plane. As she stood in the line she looked out the huge glass wall to the large airbus which was parked prominently on the tarmac. She could see the ground crew busily working under and around the plane. Some were refuelling the plane while others loading the luggage in the cargo hold. Inch by inch she moved forward to the front of the line. She handed her passport and boarding card to the attendant. Who glanced at the photograph in the passport then at the boarding card.

"Thank you Ms Isles; Hope you have a pleasant flight" The attendant smiled back.

Maura smiled politely as she too back the passport and boarding stub. Gripping both tightly as she proceeded down the gangway towards the aeroplane. Maura was directed to her seat in first class. She nodded in appreciation to the young flight attendant as she took her seat. She placed her handbag on her lap and looked out the small portal window. She looked into the beautiful blue sky which lingered over Boston. In seven hours' time she we will be in London.

* * *

Korsak held Jane's hand for a minute; he noticed the engagement ring "There's still hope in your heart" he nodded at the ring.

Jane looked at the ring " that's all I'm clinging too... well until today.." she slid the ring off her finger and placed it in the centre consol. " I phoned Maura this morning; she picked up but didn't say a thing...I could hear her breathing.. I told her not to go; not to do this to us...after everything we went through. It fell on deaf ears Korsak"

"Jane I'm so sorry...if I had known.."

"What would you have done...put in a good word for me?" Jane said as she looked at Korsak.

Korsak shrugged "might have...I don't know Jane I would of had your back" Korsak opened the centre consol and retrieved the ring, he handed it back to Jane "put it back on, You have this to symbolize hope.."

Jane smiled to herself "Thank you Vince". As she placed the ring back on her finger.

"What you going to do now" Korsak asked.

"I honestly don't know" Jane said shaking her head.

"You should go after her...make it right Jane" Korsak said as he drummed his fingers over the dashboard.

"Vince this isn't a movie; I'm not going to get to the airport and jump on the plane and convince her to change her mind and then we end up loved up at home...that shit don't fly in the real world" Jane answered sarcastically.

"It's just a thought…but you know what Jane... Fuck it...it's your life" Korsak said as he opened the car door and slammed it shut as he walked off.

Jane was left staring at the empty seat in astonishment. She slammed her fist on the steering wheel.

* * *

Maura squirmed in her seat to get comfortable. She hated having the seat in the upright position. She couldn't wait until the plane had levelled out and was at the designated height. Within a few minutes the plane was level. The seatbelt sign turned off. Maura unclipped her belt and let it fall off her lap; she pushed the lever on the side of her chair and it fell backwards slowly until Maura had it in the desired position. She brought her feet up and slid them under her. She grabbed the small red blanket from the back of the chair in front of her and wrapped it around her lap. Slowly Maura closed her eyes and let her thoughts consume her.

_'Maura will you marry me?" Jane said as presented an engagement ring from her pants pocket. She let the small diamond ring glisten in the sunlight. Maura nodded slowly "yes I will Jane"._

_Jane gave a typical Rizzoli smile as she slid the ring on Maura's finger. They embraced immediately both capturing each other's lips. Maura pulled back to inspect the ring. She loved it; even though it was a rather simple diamond ring it represented everything she loved about Jane; the simplicity of Jane._

Maura opened her eyes; tears threatened to flow freely down her cheeks. She pulled a tissue out of her sleeve and dabbed her eyes dry. She gave a muffled sniff as she looked out the window and was greeted by the blackness of the night sky.

* * *

Jane drove slowly past Maura's house. She considered pulling up in the drive but quickly changed her mind. She pressed her foot further down on the accelerator pedal and the car burst to life as she drove silently down the road away from Maura's house. She pulled up outside her apartment and slowly got out her car. She walked the six or so steps to the large wooden entrance door. Using her key she pushed the door open and slipped in unnoticed. She walked the flight of stairs to her apartment. Unlocking the door she walked in to find her mother standing at the kitchen counter; she was busily preparing a meal. Jane closed the door and loosen her blouse, pulling the hem out of her trousers and letting it hang over her hips.

"Ma...why you here?" Jane asked in confusion.

"Cooking you dinner..." Angela said looking over at Jane who stood by the door. Jane walked to her mother in the kitchen.

"Not hungry..." Jane mumbled as she opened the fridge door and pulled out a cold beer; untwisting the cap she threw it towards the sink. It bounced off and landed on the floor spinning as hit the laminate flooring.

Angela looked over her shoulder at the cap. She sighed and picked it up "No wonder Maura left you.."

"Yeah Ma that's it...gee thanks for your input" Jane snapped sarcastically.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli" Angela's voice stern and not to be messed with.

Jane stared at her mother; she didn't say a word. She realised she was now going to get a telling off.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, you don't talk to me…but I never raised you like this.. "Angela berated.

"I didn't come home to be lectured Ma...stay out of it..." Jane retorted.

"Stay out of it!? .. Jane...You know I have always considered Maura as a daughter... and up to a couple of weeks ago she was willing to take our name." Angela was cut short by Jane.

"Yeah Ma I know the spiel…She's a Rizzoli and we work through our problems...we talk blah blah blah.." Jane trailed off.

Angela slammed the knife down on the counter; her eyes red with anger, her mouth twitching; itching to say something, but she didn't. Angela picked up her handbag from the side. Grabbing her jacket, she hooked it over her arm. "fix it Jane.." was all Angela said as she strode past Jane, she flung the apartment door open and just like that Angela was gone. Jane stood perplexed in the middle of her kitchen.

* * *

Six hours into the flight and Maura was asleep. Her head lay on an inflatable pillow which the airline supplied; her eyes twitching as she dreamt.

_"No it was you who saved me Maura.." Jane had spoken those words just before Maura and Jane got together and after they had been subjected to a near death experience by the hands of Dr Marie Jamissen. That was the moment when Maura realised Jane needed her just as much as she needed Jane. From that moment everything in the Rizzoli and Isles handbook of life was re-written._

Maura opened her eyes with a start, the tears welling in her eyes. She dabbed them with the now crumpled tissue; her mascara threatening to run down the side of her face. She glanced over the top of the chairs and noticed the flight attendants walking down the aisle towards her.

"Mam, could you put your seatbelt on and adjust your chair to the upright position." the young blonde flight attendant said with a polite smile.

Maura nodded in acknowledgement as she grasped the seatbelt and buckled it; give it a quick tug to make sure it was secure. The Attendant nodded as she continued down the aisle. Her chair rose to the sitting position, Maura glanced out the window as an announcement came over the aeroplane.

**CABIN CREW PREPARE FOR LANDING**

Maura glanced at her watch she noticed she was still on Boston time. She grasped her fingers around the delicate timing wheel and slowly adjusted the time. The plane slowly descended. Maura's ears popped a few times. She leant back in the seat and closed her eyes as the decent into Heathrow quickened. The sharp thud of the wheels hitting the tarmac echoed throughout the plane. She opened her eyes and watched the runway lights whiz passed her until finally they slowed down.

The plane slowly taxied to its designated area. The crackling of the captain's microphone vibrated around the plane.

**THANK YOU LADIES AND GENTLEMEN FOR FLYING WITH AMERICAN AIRLINES THIS EVENING, THE LOCAL TIME FOR LONDON IS 23:10 AND THE LOCAL TEMPERTURE AT THE MOMENT IS 18 DEGREES CELICUS, THATS 64 FAHRENHEIT. ON BEHALF OF ALL THE CREW I WISH YOU A PLEASENT TIME WHILST HERE IN LONDON..CABIN CREW PREPARE FOR DOCKING **

Maura looked around the crew were busily making their way to the exits as the plane completely stopped. The whirring of the engines halted and the constant chatter from economy class could be heard through the thin curtain that separated the different classes. As people stood Maura joined the queue and slowly departed the aeroplane. She walked silently along the gangway letting a lot of people pass her, she wasn't in a rush to get her luggage.

Getting through Customs and with her luggage on a trolley Maura waited patiently in the Arrival lounge. Her eyes scanning the people. She waited until she saw the familiar face of Alex Thornton.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites; it's been interesting to see that many of you have jumped to the conclusion that Maura is cheating on Jane with Alex...hmmm i don't know...I personally don't like to assume anything until i know all the facts... **

**~ 50's PUGirl **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Alex's smile grew as she confidently walked towards Maura. She threw her arms around the honey blonde and pulled her in for a friendly embrace.

" Maura!" Alex said as she kissed the honey blonde on the cheek. Her hands holding tightly onto Maura's; she ran her thumb over the engagement ring. Briefly she glanced at it.

"So no Jane?" Alex asked as she looked from the crowd of people back to Maura.

Maura shook her head solemnly. Alex grabbed the luggage trolley and started to push it. "Ok, you need to spill but that can wait… it's great to see you Maura"

"And you Alex..." Maura patted Alex's hand.

The crisp English night air took Maura by surprise making her gasp slightly for a breath. Alex walked slightly in front of Maura as they exited the departures terminal and crossed the carpark.

Alex pulled her keys out of her pocket and pointed them at the black Mercedes. The boot popped open automatically as they reached the car. Alex effortlessly placed the three large suitcases in the boot; rearranging them slightly she then slammed the boot shut. She looked over to Maura who was standing by the front passenger door.

"Hungry?" she asked as they both opened their doors and got in.

"a little..." Maura answered as she clicked in her seatbelt.

Alex nodded as she turned the key in the ignition. The black Mercedes purred to life. She reversed out the bay and travelled slowly through the car park to the exit.

Nearly an hour later Alex pulled up outside her House. It was a gorgeous three story Victorian terraced house. Maura glanced at the royal red front door and then back at Alex. She pushed the car door open and stepped on the pavement. The sharp bitterness of the English air circulated around Maura's shoulders. She wasn't prepared for the coolness in the air. Alex shut her door and walked to the boot to retrieve the luggage. Maura joined her and took hold of one of the cases. Pulling the extended handle up she pushed the case to the small Iron Gate, pushing it open she continued up the short path to the few stairs. Lifting the case as she reached the front door. She turned to find Alex behind her. Maura shuffled back a few inches to let Alex pass, who took out her keys and pushed them into the lock, she turned the key and pushed the heavy door open. The warmth escaped as she stood aside for Maura to enter first. Maura strolled in and set the cases down by the staircase which rose to the top of the house. Alex placed the other two cases by the stairs as well. She shut the door and turned to Maura.

"Chinese or Indian?" Alex asked.

"Hmmm I could do with a cup of tea and some toast actually..." Maura responded.

Alex nodded in acknowledgment; she tapped Maura on the shoulder as to indicate for her to follow her down the short passage to the kitchen. They walked in silence to the kitchen. Alex went directly to the kettle. She flicked the switch and the kettle came to life.

* * *

Jane sat in her apartment alone. The meal her mother was preparing still lay on the counter top. Her long tanned legs stretched out on the couch. She extended her arms out and yawned. Sighing to herself as she sat up and slid her legs off the couch. They hit the wooden floor in unison. She looked at Jo Friday who was gently snoring in her basket. Sometimes she wished her life could be that simple. Eat, play and sleep. She picked up the empty bottle of beer from the coffee table and walked silently through to the kitchen. She looked at the half prepared meal. She'd deal with that tomorrow she thought. Placing the empty bottle on the side by the sink she turned all the lights off and walked to her room in the dark. Not bothering to undress Jane pulled back the covers and slipped into bed and soon off to sleep.

* * *

Maura woke with a jolt; she glanced frantically around the room trying to get her bearings. The room was of neutral colour, a couple of paintings adorned the walls. She rose from the bed and walked to the double sash wooden windows. The early morning dew glistened off the pavement and parked cars. She looked up at the sky and noticed the grey clouds that sat low. London was definitely not Boston. Turning away from the window she looked at the bed. The temptation to slip back into the bed and never get out again was starting to niggle at her thoughts; but she didn't, she picked up the guest towel that sat on the cushion of the small armchair in the corner of the room. She pushed open the ensuite door and looked inside in awe.. The suite was rather contempary; the simple black and white colour theme complimented the suite perfectly. Closing the door behind her she turned the shower on and started to undress.

Twenty minutes later, Maura entered the kitchen and noticed Alex sitting at table which overlooked the small back garden. She had a mountain of paperwork surrounding her. Alex reached for her mug and turned to Maura who pulled out one of the chairs and sat down quietly.

"Morning Maura.." Alex sipped her coffee.

"Morning.." Maura said as she turned to look out at the garden. Noticing the small bistro style table and chairs which sat upon a paved area. She glanced at the garden; it was quaint and typically English. Turning back to Alex she said "Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

"Your very welcome...breakfast?" Alex asked.

Maura nodded, she glanced at the paperwork. She wasn't sure exactly what it was but assumed that it had something to do with Alex's work.

"I'm terrible, I have a habit of taking my work home with me...and leaving things to the last minute" she laughed.

Maura smiled.

"We should go out for Breakfast..." Alex stood and pushed her chair to the table.

"Sounds nice..." Maura stood a few seconds after Alex who now had grabbed her house keys.

With the house locked up, Alex turned to Maura who stood by the car. She walked down the path to the honey blonde.

'We don't drive in London...We'll use the tube…this way" Alex said as she started to walk down the pavement.

Maura soon caught up with Alex and they strolled pass the row of terrace houses, turning the corner they crossed the street; continuing to the tube station.

Exiting at Covent Garden; the mid-morning hustle and bustle of the tourists was something Maura had forgotten about. They weaved through the crowds and walked the short distance to the Large stone pavilion 'Covent Garden Market'. Alex led them to a set of stairs and quickly disappeared up them, Maura slowly followed. As Maura reached the top Alex was talking to a waiter. She wanted to take advantage of the sunlight that was now pushing through the clouds. The waiter led the two women to the outside balcony and stopped abruptly in front of a table, he's gaze fell upon Alex who nodded in gratitude as she took her seat. As Maura sat down she looked over the stone railing. She saw street artists setting up and crowds of tourist standing around.

The waiter handed each a menu "can I get you anything to drink?" He's slight polish accent tinged with a mixture of English.

"Green tea" Alex said as she looked at Maura who held up two fingers. The waiter nodded and walked back inside.

"So Maura; I was surprised when I got your email...you said Jane and yourself would be visiting for a couple of weeks and here you are...alone…" Alex was a little confused.

"We had this trip planned for our anniversary...but things turned out different...I have an open ticket, the plan was to stay in London for a couple weeks and then go travelling through Europe for Another 3 weeks.."

"Too see your parents?" Alex asked

Maura nodded. The waiter stood by the table with a tray. He silently placed the cups and pot of tea in the centre of the table before pulling out a small note pad. He tested his pen with a scribble on the top of the page and looked towards Alex and Maura.

Alex looked at the breakfast menu quickly "ahhh I'll have continental breakfast "she politely smiled

Maura glanced at the menu once again, her eyes scanning the page. "fruit salad with a Greek yoghurt" Maura made up her mind.

The waiter nodded and slowly retreating out of sight indoors. Maura looked up at the sky before turning back to Alex who had silently scanning Maura's facial expressions. To Alex she could tell her face was laced with sadness. Maura sighed deeply before giving Alex a fake smile.

"Spill Maura.." Alex said abruptly.

Maura ran her fingers over her the top of the wooden table. She wasn't sure where to begin. She looked at her engagement ring and twisted it a couple of times around her finger. Deeply sighing she looked directly in Alex's eyes.

" Alex you know that I never meant to hurt you...at the time I was confused, hurt, felt abandoned and you..." Maura's voice trailed off but soon found its level "…then you turned up and perhaps I needed something that felt good...familiar… Perhaps I would have felt content … possibly even..." Maura was stopped by Alex.

"Happy?" Alex interjected.

Maura nodded.

"I don't believe you would have been Maura...I was there when you needed love...I think eventually you would of resented me...that's why I never phoned when I got back to London...I couldn't let you make another mistake.."

Maura looked away from Alex; her eyes studied an elderly couple who had also decided to eat on the balcony.

Alex jiggled the tea bag in the boiling water of the teapot. "I understood why you never returned with me to London...It was always Jane… wasn't it Maura"

Maura looked up from her breakfast; she didn't say anything at first "Yes it's always been Jane...and it always will be ... everything and anything to do with Jane" Maura paused slightly "She is a very complex person but that's what intrigues me about her."

Alex smiled slightly "You need to tell her that Maura; listen I don't play games and I know you don't either...but I think the problem has been that you two don't talk...you are submissive Maura...speak up for yourself don't let Jane assume control...it needs to be shared equally …or how is it she is going to respect you?"

Maura looked away thoughtfully; she listened to what Alex was saying and took it all in " Thank you Alex...you are good friend"

"Not a problem...and Maura you too are emotionally complex perhaps that's what intrigues Jane?" Alex mumbled as she took a sip of tea.

"Do you think so? I always saw myself as logical, every decision I've made has a logical explanation, it's how I operate ..." Maura stated as she sipped her tea.

"Maura how can it be logical to love someone but go for another and then end up with the first person that hurt you...my dear friend you are far more complex than you realise...you were... no sorry.. you are geared by emotion!..."

"hmmm.." Maura murmured. She thought about what Alex said.

" Maura my friend; sometimes you do take issues logically or literally but that is your quirkiness...that's what make you…YOU!...Jane on the other hand runs on pure emotion...she works out the logic of her actions as she goes along...and that makes her who she is...the issue you both need to face is the medium where you both can meet...oh Maura please understand...that is why you are an individual...you can't learn about life from a book...you must live it, make mistakes and learn from them."

The two Doctors pondered Alex's statement for a few minutes. Silence fell around them. Maura looked about her and she could see people getting on with their lives; but there was no sound it was as if all the noise, the hustle and bustle had stopped or sucked out of the atmosphere. Maura could tell that people were talking but no sound was echoing around. A moment of pure clarity had transpired for Maura. She slowly turned her head and watched the people around her and then as soon as the silence had started it finished.

"Anyway this is too deep of a conversation for this time in the morning. It's a Saturday and we need some casual relief..." she wiggled her eyebrows and smiled widely"

"Alex! If you are suggesting sexual intercourse..."

Alex rolled her eyes "Maura... I was suggesting shopping...I realise you and Jane are exclusive" she laughed.

Maura looked slightly embarrassed "too literal..." she mumbled.

With their breakfast nearly over, Alex looked up from her plate and directly at Maura's engagement ring. "Maura why did you leave Jane? What was the real reason?"

Maura looked down at the ring and then back at Alex " I didn't want to get hurt…"

"Hurt? How would she hurt you? She's head over heels in love with you" Alex said as she placed her knife and fork in the centre of her dish.

"Alex I've lived my life to be self-reliant, I've had to in a way, it would be just a matter of time before Jane would leave me. I can't allow myself that heart ache again."

"Maura how can you be sure Jane would leave you?"

"Because everyone does…" Maura's tears spilled forcefully from her eyes.

Alex pursed her lips, she realised she was included in Maura's last statement. She suddenly felt embarrassed for her behaviour all those years earlier. She leant forward and took Maura's hand in hers. "Maura I apologise for what I did to you; I'm sorry that you felt like I abandoned you when we were together; we were young and god knows I acted like a fool...I didn't realise at the time I had someone special. I regretted my behaviour when I saw you in Boston and yes I did have an alternative motive…I hoped in a way you'd see that Jane was making a fool out of you…but you know what Maura I'm glad that nothing did come of us then because it's clear as day that you and Jane belong together.."

Alex tightened her grip on Maura's hands, she glanced away before directing her eyes back to Maura's "Jane won't leave you; she in it for the longevity"

Maura pulled her hands away from Alex and looked at the ring again; she folded her arms over her chest and hid her hands.

"Maura I think you know how to love you just have never experienced someone loving you; Jane is that person who will teach you, show you true happiness" Alex said as she leant back in her chair.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows..so much appreciated and humbling to think that people are liking this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

It had been only four days since Maura had been in London Jane thought to herself as she sat alone on in her apartment. Here she was suspended from duty, all this free time and what was she doing; sitting by herself crying in self-pity. In hindsight what Korsak and her Mother had said to her about getting Maura back was starting to sink in.

Jane looked at the airline ticket that sat on the coffee table. Picking it up she nodded to herself as the tears ran down her face. She was going to do it; she was going to get her definite back.

A few hours later; Jane stood in the departures lounge looking at the large LCD screen. She glanced down at her boarding pass. Tucking it into the inside pocket of her woolen jacket. She slipped her back pack on and joined the queue of people boarding their flight. In seven hours' time she'd been in London.

* * *

Alex lent forward in her seat, she studying Maura's face intently. She could see the distinct emotion of grief that was plastered over the honey blonde's face. Sighing softly to herself she took a hold of Maura's hand.

"Ring Jane…" Alex simply said.

Maura slipped her hand out of Alex's. She lent back in her seat and brought the same hand to her cheek. She wiped the lone tear away with her finger. "Please excuse me.." Maura said as she left the table and briskly walked to the ladies toilets. Alex eyes followed Maura until she disappeared into the toilet. Getting an idea, she glanced at Maura's phone. She knew this would mean getting involved in Maura's business but she felt it was necessary. Picking up the phone she found Jane's number and dialed it. She glanced back at the toilets. No sign of Maura.

* * *

Jane sat by the hotel window, the London skyline started to glow in the twilight. Jane picked up her glass of red and noticed that her phone was vibrating on the side table. Reaching for it, she hoped that it wasn't her mother. She'd not even told her that she was going to London. Glancing at the screen she was surprised but yet happy to see Maura's name appear on the screen.

"Maur…" Jane's voice was soft.

"No it's not Maura...It's Doctor Alex Thornton…Jane please don't hang up...I need to talk to you.."

Jane pulled the phone from her ear, she glanced at the screen. Why was Alex phoning her from Maura's mobile.

"Where's Maura..why are you ringing on her phone, has something happened.." Jane asked the sudden thought that something awful had happened to Maura was sitting in the pit of her stomach.

"Jane, she's fine in fact she doesn't know that I'm ringing... "

"Why are you ringing me then? To gloat?" Jane voice was full of venom; she instantly regretted how that sounded.

The line was silent; Jane looked at her phone momentarily "Hello?" she said.

"Okay Jane, whatever you may think of me you are completely off base…She chose you in the end remember that.."

Jane stood and lent against the window sill, her eyes drawn to the traffic below. "I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean it to sound like that.."

"Listen Jane, I haven't got long Maura will be back soon…listen carefully to what I'm saying.."

Jane nodded as if she had Alex's full attention.

"Jane she loves you very much and I know she's regretting coming here by herself.…how quickly can you make it to London. I think it's in your and Maura's best interest that you are here.." Alex's voice was in a near whisper.

Jane looked at the phone "Why are you telling me this Alex?"

"Jane I have nothing against you, but just remember I once loved Maura as much as you do now and it pains me to think that two people who were meant to be together aren't.." Alex said.

"You really are a saint aren't you Alex?" the sarcasm dripped from Jane's voice.

"Jane stop playing the martyr and come to London and I'll meet you face to face.." Alex said as she glanced at the toilets, still no sign of Maura.

"I'm already here…" Jane simply said as she looked away from the window towards the small digital clock that sat on the side table by the bed.

"Good…listen Maura is going to visit her parents in Paris tomorrow; she won't be back for a couple of days. I'll meet you tomorrow afternoon …at 'The Kings Head' in Soho at five."

Jane nervously rubbed her temple. She didn't really like the idea of coming into contact with Alex. She was afraid that her reaction to seeing her might not be so civil. After a long pause she answered "Okay.."

Alex looked over at the toilets, the door opened slowly. Two women exited and behind them was Maura, now fresh faced. Alex hung up the phone quickly and placed it back on the table.

The line went dead. Jane looked towards the mobile before placing it back on window sill. She looked back out over at the now dark London skyline. The glow of the London Wheel was visible in the distance.

* * *

Jane stepped out of the tube station and she was faced with the crisp London autumn air, she pulled up the collar of her Jacket so it sat snugly against her neck. The atmosphere of London engulfed her immediately. It was overwhelming.

She glanced at her watch but realized it was still on Boston time; looking up at the old Victorian Clock that adorned the entrance to the tube station, it read quarter to five. Changing the time on her watch she then pulled out her mini London guide book from her jacket pocket. She felt a little out of her depth. She looked up from the book and noticed the sign for the "King's Head" Pub. She stuffed the book back in her pocket and strolled towards the pub.

Opening the rustic door to the pub, Jane was met with the quite chatter of customers. The warmth of the pub hit Jane's face. She glanced around and made her way to the bar. She patiently waited whilst the bartender finished serving a customer.

"What can I get you love?.." The bartender's thick Irish accent was hard for Jane to understand.

"I'll have a beer." Jane asked as she looked at the taps. She didn't really recognize any of the names.

The bartender cocked an eyebrow. "Larger or Stout…"

"ummm…I don't know something that will keep me warm…" she looked apologetic.

"Ahh then you'll be wanting a Guinness...it's good for the soul.." He winked as he walked off.

Jane pulled out her purse from her backpack; she momentarily looked at the money. She wasn't sure how much this was going to cost.

A few minutes later a pint of Guinness was placed in front of her on the bar. Jane handed over a Ten Pound Note. She hoped this would be enough. The bartender handed back a few coins. She looked at the change.

"London Prices.." The bartender quipped as he walked off to another customer. Jane picked up the Guinness. She'd had tried it before but that was years ago and frankly she wasn't that impressed, from what she remembered it had a bitter after taste. Raising the glass, she looked at the black nectar; she raised it to her lips and let the black velvety liquid slipped down her throat. Raising her eyebrows in surprise she thought 'not bad'. Perhaps it was true it did taste better this side of the pond.

Finding and empty booth, Jane sat down placing the drink down on the small rectangular table. She loosened her jacket; letting it slip from her shoulders. She took another sip of the drink. Jane looked out the window and noticed Alex crossing the street. She entered the pub and quick found Jane. Sitting down opposite the brunette; they both realized the awkwardness of the situation.

" Hello Jane.." Alex's said as she unbuttoned her Jacket and slipped it off her shoulders. She placed it on the chair next to her.

"Alex.." Jane said as she watched the Doctor get comfortable.

"Well welcome to London.." Alex smiled.

Jane didn't know what to say really, she nodded politely.

"I see you got a drink.." Alex said nodding to the Guinness.

Jane protectively put her hands on the half empty pint glass.

"Would you like another?" Alex asked as she stood and turned to the bar.

Jane shook her head as she traced her finger over the 'Guinness' symbol.

"Okay; I'll just get myself one.." Alex said as she walked off towards the bar. Jane's eye's never left Alex.

Moments later Alex returned with a Guinness. "Guinness is perfect on a cold evening; warms the cockles…"

Jane looked a little confused; she'd never heard that expression before.

Alex realized Jane's confusion "warms you up inside..." She smiled.

Jane's curiosity was getting the better of her "So Alex, what's going on. I mean I get this phone call from you out of the blue.

Alex was sipping the Guinness; she raised her eyebrows as she placed the pint glass down on the table. She leaned forward to Jane.

"Jane I can understand your confusion and hostility towards me; It's hard to face an ex of your partner. The awkwardness surpasses the occasion. But I need you to understand I have no romantic interest in Maura now. It's clear to me that she truly loves you. I'm just being a good friend to her and hopefully in time you will trust my intentions and I can be a friend to you.."

Jane sat back in her seat "You know what's happened?" Jane asked.

"Yes…Maura has spoken about what happened and trust me it's nothing that you have done.."

"When did you speak to her?" Jane's eyes narrowed as she asked.

"Jane…she's staying out my house...as my guest...did you not know?"

Jane pursed her lips together; as far as she thought Maura would have been staying at the Dorchester where they had booked when they were planning the trip. She shook her head; her eyes never leaving Alex.

Alex rubbed her chin; she could see how this looked to Jane. It gave her no reassurance of what she had just said about having no romantic interest. "Jane trust me nothing has happened. In fact Maura has been very loyal to you and in a way I can see why.."

"But it doesn't look convincing does it Alex?" Jane's pursed lips moving quite rigidly.

"No, no it doesn't…listen you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I don't tread on other people's feet if you know what I mean..." Alex empathetically said.

Jane waved the comment away; she lent back and looked out the window of the pub. She noticed the sun was setting and the night was drawing in fast. She turned back to Alex "So what has she said?" Jane asked.

Alex shook her head; she wasn't about to get involved with the ins and outs of the situation. She felt she had done her part it was now up to Jane and Maura to get their relationship back on track "Jane she is my friend, She doesn't doubt her love for you or your love for her…you two need to talk openly and honestly about everything that she is feeling…"

Jane nodded, she could understand that Alex didn't want to get involved it wasn't her business and she respected that "Okay, you said she's gone to Paris for a couple of days.. Jane said as she picked up her drink and took a sip.

"Aha.. she planned to catch with her parents while they are there.. She said she'd be back tomorrow night.." Alex said as she sipped the Guinness. She lowered the glass "Where are you staying Jane? My house is quite big, I have another guest room. If you want to…"

Jane held up her hand; it was awkward enough that she was talking to Alex about Maura "No it's okay Alex; I have a room booked in a hotel…but thank you for anyway for the offer..."

Jane sunk into the back of her seat; her eyes wandered to the sights and sounds outside the pub. Alex studied Jane's face. She was starting to like Jane and she did hope in time they could be friends. She looked at the near empty pint glass; she gave a small cough which brought Jane out her reverie. Jane turned to Alex.

"Jane I am going to go; here's my business card if you want to…well if you need a friend whilst you're here.." Alex said handing Jane her card. Jane read it over quickly before glancing back at Alex.

Alex stood; she grabbed her Jacket and slipped it on. Jane grabbed a hold of Alex's arm as she stood.

"Thank you Alex, for being there for Maura. I can see why she likes you.." Jane softly said as she squeezed Alex's arm. Alex nodded and gave a polite smile.

"Jane you truly give her the love and happiness she deserves" Alex said with an encouraging smile as she left the pub.

* * *

**A/N (2) Okay i've re-written this chapter because the way i initially wrote it didn't do Jane any favours. She wasn't going to be in London just yet but i thought about it and well Jane needs to get a "move on" as the other half so kindly put it to me last night lol.. so my dear this one is for you x **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Thanks again for the reviews, favourites and follows much appreciated.. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jane opened her eyes in a blind panic and sat straight up she looked around at her surroundings. Wiping the tears from her eyes she stared aimlessly into space. The dream she just awoke from seemed so vivid.

_She was tied to a wooden chair. Her hands bound to the arms of the chair and her mouth gagged. She could see Maura lying on a couch nearby. She knew it was the apartment of Marie Jamissen. She could see two figures but not their faces and she didn't need to she knew exactly who they were. She pleaded with them to let Maura go, but they laughed. She struggled but it was to no prevail. _

_Maura.. She had to get to Maura. She again struggled to get her hands free but she couldn't. Her shoulders slumped forward as she realised Maura was lying unconscious on the couch. _

_It was like the dream had transpired into a different scene. She was now standing in the morgue of the Boston Police Department. She was looking at Maura's cold lifeless body. She looked around frantically for help…there was nobody...tears streamed down her face as she felt Maura disappear from her line of sight..… And just like that she was awake. _

Jane wiped her eyes drying the tears. In her dream Maura had been murdered. She knew she hadn't seen her being killed but she knew Maura was dead. She couldn't understand why she'd had this dream perhaps subconsciously she'd felt like she'd lost Maura..She didn't really know. Jane leant over to the bedside table and picked up her phone. Glancing at the screen, she looked at the time. Half past eleven. Sighing deeply to herself, she threw back the covers and walked over to the window. In one swift move she pulled back the curtains allowing the sunlight to flood the room. She grabbed the fluffy white towel from the back of the armchair and padded across the plush carpet to the bathroom. The sound of the shower softly humming filled the room soon after.

Twenty minutes later Jane exited the lobby of the hotel. She stood on the footpath outside of the hotel for a few moments taking in exceptional beautiful sunny autumn day. Jane crossed the road and walked into the small coffee shop. Minutes later she exited with a coffee in hand. She carried on down the road and turned the corner. She didn't really have a clue where she was going but she felt she needed to explore London.

Jane wasn't one for the tourist buses that she saw frequently flying around the small narrow London streets. She opted to look at her guide book and explore London by foot. She felt that this was the only way to really get to know the city properly.

She'd seen quite a lot in the few hours she'd walked around London and she genuinely marvelled at the history of the places she'd seen. In the beautiful sunshine she was starting too really like London. Perhaps her comments to Maura about London were in retrospect naïve. She decided to make a conscious effort to start taking holidays outside of Boston and explore the world a little bit more. A fleeting thought of moving somewhere bigger than Boston filled her thoughts but was soon dismissed. Boston was her home and she really did love that city.

Walking down the 'Mall' she took in the turning colours of the leaves on the trees. Her gentle pace slowed as she turned and slowly looked back at Buckingham Palace in the distance. It truly was a remarkable building. She smiled to herself as she turned back away and continued on her way.

Five minutes later she arrived at Admiralty Arch. She had caught up to a group of tourists who were busily posing for photographs beside the Arch. She silently breezed pass them and continued onto Trafalgar Square.

Seeing a large column in front of her she referred to her guidebook. "Nelson's Column". She read the brief paragraph in the book. In that moment she wished Maura was with her. She was sure the honey blonde would have given her some much more information on the subject matter.

Noticing the National Gallery that overlooked Trafalgar Square. She felt this was one place she should at least explore. She skilfully weaved her way through the many crowds of tourists and stood fleetingly before the large stone stairs before she climbed them one by one. As she reached the top she joined the queue that was slowly making their way inside.

As she strolled around taking in the sight of all the painting, she occasionally stop at a painting she liked. Refer to her reference guidebook and then carry onto the next. In a way she now understood Maura's appreciate for art. Well the less Contempary pieces anyway.

As she causally strolled from each large room to the next she soon found a smaller room that seemed tucked out of the way. Almost forgotten in a sense. She sat down on the small stone bench which seemed to be strategically placed in the centre of the room. Her eyes were drawn to a large portrait which adorned the far wall. She was intrigued by its beauty. She leant forward slightly, her eyes capturing each individual brush stroke of figure. In that moment an overwhelming sense of awe ran through her veins. She finally understood what Maura had meant of being in admiration of man's accomplishments. She took a deep satisfying breath as she wiped the tear from her eye. She stood and turned away from the portrait. She looked over to the doorway and noticed Maura standing just inside the door.

At first there was silence, the two women considering each other. Jane let go of her backpack. It fell to the floor with a sharp thud.

"Jane?" Maura's voice was low but in the room it felt like it was a thunderous roar.

"Maura.."

The honey blonde walked slowly and deeper into the room, her eyes never leaving Jane's. They stood just a few feet apart.

"Jane..what are you doing here…" Maura's confusion was apparent by the expression on her face.

"I came to London to be with you..." Jane answered as her eyes darted over Maura's body.

"No I mean, why here.." Maura asked again.

Jane looked around the room, she realised what Maura was saying "Maura I never said I didn't like museums or galleries. It was that I never understood the importance…well until now. I'm finding them to be somewhat inspirational." Jane paused as she looked back to the painting she just admired "Take this painting for instance, it's amazing you can see each individual brush stroke, the expression on the figure is laced with sadness yet the description of the painting in the book pens it as "Human Triumph" I guess the artist was trying to say that with every triumph there is a sense of sadness that one feels when they realise how little they understand about human nature." Jane looked back to Maura who was standing dumbfounded.

"How profound Jane.." Maura said as she looked to the painting and back to Jane.

Jane placed the guide book on the stone bench. She looked up at Maura "I've missed you." her voice was low and raspy.

Maura's expression melted; Jane had this ability to cause Maura to go weak with just her voice. "I've missed you too Jane.."

Jane took a step forward and grabbed Maura's hand "Maura, I'm totally in love with you...I haven't stopped thinking about you from the moment we broke up…is there a chance…for us..." Jane asked her voice was shaky.

Maura didn't say a word. She silently rose on her tip toes and capture Jane's lips with one movement. Maura's hands found Jane's. She entwined hers with Jane's. She felt the engagement ring rubbing against her fingers.

Leaning back from the embrace Jane looked at her ring, she noticed that Maura wasn't wearing hers. Maura picked up on the sense of sadness in Jane's eyes when she realised the ring was missing from her finger. She let go of Jane and pulled at the neck of her cashmere jumper exposing a gold necklace. The engagement ring was looped next to the small pendent. Jane's eyes lit up as she took hold of the ring and ran it through her fingers. Maura reached around to the back of her neck and unclasped the necklace letting it slip from her neck. She threaded the ring off the chain and slipped it back on her finger as she looked up at Jane who was smiling with a sense of satisfaction.

"Jane, we have more than a chance…it's a certainty…I fled because I had this fear that one day you would leave like everyone else in my life, my parents didn't want me, my adoptive family have no time for me and every relationship I've ever had hasn't lasted. I had this unsubstantiated idea that now that we were in a committed relationship it was only a matter of time before I'd have my heart broken once again. I couldn't allow myself to be hurt like that and I suppose in a way I was saving you from heartbreak as well...I have this underlying feeling I don't deserve to be loved." Maura's pent up insecurities were finally released. She breathed deeply as she felt the weight of the world being released from her soul.

Jane glanced away to gather her thoughts, she looked back at Maura and took each hand in her own. "Maura you deserve to be loved like everybody else and in a way possibly more so. You've had such a solitary childhood and I can understand your insecurities but that was in the past. Surely even you realise that your life isn't like that now. You have my mother, my brother's, Korsak and Frost and most importantly you have Me! None of us have ever treated you as if you didn't exist; my family have shown you nothing but what it means to be loved."

Maura's eyes were filled with tears. Jane wiped them away with her fingers and embraced Maura once again.

"Maura Dorothea Isles, I love you more than you can ever imagine….I love you just the way you are. Including all of your insecurities. To me you are the most complex person I'm ever going to meet; but that's what makes me love you more as each day passes…" Maura took a hold of Jane's hand; the simple contact seemed like a long time coming for Jane. She gripped tightly around Maura's nimble hands and led her from the room. She looked for an exit. Spotting a sign in the distance she strode confidently towards it with Maura in toe. As they reached the exit both noticed it was now raining. Maura momentarily stopped pulling Jane to an abrupt stop making her turn to Maura. Jane's face conveying a sense of confusion.

"I didn't bring an umbrella" Maura smiled awkwardly to Jane.

"Nor did I.." Jane shrugged as she pulled the collar of her coat up and did the same to Maura's.

Maura smiled shyly as she held the lapels of her jacket close together.

"You ready to brave the rain?" Jane said as she captured Maura's lips. The kiss lingered for what felt like an eternity.

"….kissing in the rain.." Maura said as she touched her lips.

Jane looked at the honey blonde in confusion but she quickly realised what Maura was referencing too.

"Exactly…kissing in the rain...there's something…special.." Jane voice trailed off as she clasped Maura's hand tightly in her own.

They cantered down the stairs and around the side of the building. Jane trying to find a bit of shelter. At the traffic lights the disappeared down the entrance of the tube station.

Exiting a little time later at Piccadilly Station the rain was still beating down hard. They darted through the crowds of shoppers and rested briefly under an awning of a café. The brunette turned to Maura, her hair plastered to her face. Jane simpered slightly as she pushed some of the loose strands of blonde hair behind Maura's ear.

"You look like a drowned rat." Jane chortled.

"I could say the same about you.." Maura said as she pushed back a loose curl from Jane's face.

Jane looked at her reflection in the shop window. Frowning she tried in vain to tuck the curl behind her ear but soon gave up hope.

Maura clutched Jane's hand tightly as they continued to weave through the crowds of people. Slipping down a side street they soon made it to Jane's Hotel.

Jane pushed open the door to her hotel room and stood aside letting Maura enter first. The honey blonde walked through to the small lounge area of the room, she placed her handbag down on the small oak coffee table. She turned to see Jane closing the door behind her. She disappeared into the bathroom but returned almost instantly with two fluffy white towels. She handed one to Maura.

Jane dropped her backpack next to the bed, she started to undress letting her wet clothes pile up in a crumpled heap by her feet. She glanced at Maura who was sitting in one of the armchairs. Maura rubbed the towel over her wet hair as she looked over to Jane who was standing with the towel wrapped around her slender frame. Jane picked up her loose fitting yoga trousers and BDP Athletics Dept t-shirt and slipped them on quickly. Maura stood and started to take her clothes off. The towel simultaneously found its way around Maura's naked body.

Opening the wardrobe, Jane picked out a pair of pyjama shorts and another loose fitting t-shirt; she handed it to Maura who immediately slipped them on. Jane moved back to the bed, she pulled back the covers and slipped underneath them. She was feeling cold. Maura continued to stand by the armchair, she wasn't sure if she should join Jane or not. Eventually she perched herself on the edge of the armchair.

"So…" Maura said hesitantly.

"Buttons…" Jane responded as she pulled the covers up over her shoulders.

Maura smiled slightly as she fiddled with the hem of the t-shirt, she pulled a loose thread.

"Maura, answer me this..." Jane said as she sat up in the bed. "Did you plan all of this…"

Maura looked directly at Jane "No..." her voice was soft.

Jane shook her head slightly "So all of this is because of the fear that I will one day leave you like everyone else in your life has done in the past. Why couldn't you have just told me this in the first place in Boston? All of this could have been avoided."

Jane waited for an answer.

Maura looked away to gather her thoughts "Jane you're right, I should have just told you how I was feeling in Boston…this I know now and I regret the decisions I've made since. They haven't been fair to you at all."

"You're right it hasn't been fair to me…but I forgive you…" Jane answered softly.

"I've been a coward.." Maura's voice was hesitate.

Jane's eyes narrowed "we both have really. From the very first moment we decided to start this relationship.."

Maura nodded slightly, she understood what Jane meant. "A new start?"

Jane nodded with a smile. Maura stood and walked over to the bed, she sat down on the edge and took a hold of Jane's hands. Jane looked from her hand to Maura's eyes.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli… I love you. You are my best friend, my soul mate, my definite." Maura said as she kissed Jane's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Thanks for the review, favourites and follows! - A guest asked if they missed something in the last chapter with regards to the " So..." "Buttons.." dialogue. To answer your question..nup you didn't I borrowed that line from a movie called "The truth about cats and dogs" a lovely romantic comedy. check it out sometime. **

**Okay this is where the story takes a left turn; we're moving away from focusing on J and M's relationship and moving into the crime element of the story. Though i will include little bits of fluff and stuff just to keep y'all interested lol. Oh i should mention that I will be placing a "Warning Notice" at the start of the next few chapters, as the material may be a little sensitive to some people and you should read it at your own discretion. **

**~ 50's PUGirl **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Jane opened her eyes slowly. She rubbed her forehead and groaned in pain. Her head hurt. She really should have stopped drinking when Maura told her to last night. Sitting up slightly she looked over to the honey blonde who was stretched out beside her. She traced her fingers down Maura's bare spine. The milky skin glistened in the mid-morning sunlight. Jane felt the plastic 'Night Club' bracelet around her left wrist; she smiled privately to herself as she remembered last night's adventures.

After spending the afternoon talking to each other in the hotel room and coming to a reconciliation, the need for food was becoming over-bearing. Leaving the confounds of the hotel room and explored Soho.

After having dinner in a small Thai restaurant, they decided to check out the night life. They settled on a small bar / club that seemed exclusively for women. Dancing and drinking the night away they returned to Jane's hotel in the early hours of the next morning. They stumbled into Jane's hotel room. Both drunk and both acting like love struck teenagers.

Jane looked over at the small digital clock. It was quarter to two in the afternoon. Sighing to herself, she fell back against the pillow. She was definitely hung over.

Maura stirred and turned in her sleep, she opened her eyes slightly to see Jane slowly rubbing her forehead.

"hung over?" Maura's voice was husky.

"hmmmm…you?" Jane grumbled.

"Aha…" Maura pulled back the covers slightly and shimmed her naked body over to Jane. She cocked her thigh over Jane's waist and reached under the covers, she traced her fingers over Jane's naked chest. Jane lifted her head slightly and gave Maura a quick kiss on the forehead.

"We should continue with our holiday. My parents will be in the Monaco next week. We could go to Paris for a few days and then travel with them in the private jet" Maura said as she looked up to Jane.

"Sounds nice…" Jane smiled.

Maura nuzzled into the crook of Jane's neck. "I could stay here all day.." she mumbled.

"me too.." Jane said as she closed her eyes.

Maura looked up to Jane and closed her eyes; she snuggled closer into Jane's body. It was as if the two were becoming one. Laying in silence they could hear the outside traffic noise. It was comforting for both to know that the other was right there next to them. A few minutes had past when Maura suddenly lifted her head and turned to look at Jane.

"I need to go to Alex's and get my clothes…"

Jane opened her eyes and turned her head to Maura "I'll go with you.."

"Jane you don't have to if you don't want.." Maura questioned.

"No its okay...I want to…" Jane gave a reassuring smile.

Jane walked a few steps behind Maura. She glanced up at the Royal red front door as she closed the small Iron Gate behind her. She quickened her pace and caught up to Maura, slipping her hand in Maura's she gave it a gentle squeeze. Maura looked to Jane as they stood by the front door. Wrapping her fingers around the brass knocker she gently tapped it against the wood of the door. Maura winked a Jane as the door slowly opened.

"Maura…you're back, I was starting to worry.." Alex's voice trailed off as she saw Jane standing next to her "Jane…hello again.."

"Hello Alex…" Jane's voice was a little strained as the reality of standing at Alex's front door hit her, she felt a little uncomfortable.

"Come in…both of you.." Alex said as she stood back and let the two women enter.

Maura entered first with Jane following slowly. They stood by the foot of the stairs as Alex closed the door behind them. She led them through to the kitchen. Maura glanced at Jane who was holding her unease with dignity.

"Tea…Coffee" Alex said over her shoulder as she reached the kettle, she turned to see Maura standing by the kitchen island and Jane leaning against the doorframe.

Jane looked to Maura before answering "I'd like a coffee" Jane said.

"Make that two.." Maura smiled as she looked back to Jane.

Alex nodded in response and walked over to coffee machine. Whilst Alex's back was turned Maura outstretched her hand to Jane so she could join her by the kitchen island. Jane walked silently and stood by Maura who slipped her hand into Jane's giving it a quick squeeze. Jane gave Maura a comforting smile as she stroked her thumb over Maura's.

"Glad to see you both back together.." Alex said turning to the women.

They both nodded and smiled slightly in response.

Alex flittered around the kitchen and gave it a quick tidy "So when did you get from Paris Maura?"

"Actually I got back yesterday lunch time…" Maura said as she looked to Jane who looked down at the blonde.

"So where did you…" Alex paused "Where did you find her Jane?"

Maura looked a little confused her eyes darted to Jane's and then to Alex's "excuse me?"

Jane looked to Alex and then her eyes stopped on Maura's. She pursed her lips together and took a deep breath "Alex rung me the first night I arrived in London.

"Alex met with me when you were in Paris with your parents. She was being a good friend to you. I was so lost without you and none of what you did made any sense. But I understand why you did what you did...now.. Alex didn't tell me much, just said that we needed to talk openly and honestly about everything.." Jane looked to Alex for reassurance.

Alex nodded silently before finally answering "Maura I never meant to get involved, just think of it as someone giving advice on behalf of a friend."

Maura processed what she heard and understood Alex's intentions. "Thank you Alex…"

Alex smiled slightly as she turned back to the coffee machine, the smell of freshly brewed coffee swirled around the room. She poured and placed the two cups of coffee in front of Jane and Maura. They stood in silence as they sipped their coffees.

Maura placed her coffee back on the island "Jane I'll just run up and get my luggage...won't be a minute.."

Jane nodded as she turned to Alex "We've decided to continue our holiday… going to Paris for a few days and then onto Monaco with her parents.."

Alex smiled "Sounds lovely.."

Maura gave a wide smile as she disappeared out of the kitchen.

Alex looked over at her paperwork that was spread over the table. She walked over to the table and started to pile up the paper work. "Sorry … it's my work…" Alex apologised. Jane helped Alex move a few files.

Jane couldn't help but glance at the paper work. She noticed a file marked 'Confidential - Metropolitan Police' "Working with the Police?" She asked.

"hmmm.." Alex said picking up the file " They've asked for my expertise on an on-going case.." She opened the file and glanced at the photographs of a small girl. She ran her finger over the girl's face. "She'd been murdered about two weeks ago. Found dumped amongst rubbish in a back alley in the centre of London.."

Jane was intrigued; the detective in Jane was surfacing "may I?" She held out her hand asking for the file.

Alex nodded "of course.." as she handed the file to Jane. She studied the detective's face as she flicked through the reports.

Jane was engrossed with the in depth report. She rubbed her temple as her eyes flicked over the report. She turned back to the photograph of the small girl. "she was only six.." Jane said as she looked up at Alex.

"I know…so young…" Alex said sipped her coffee.

"So how do the police need your help?"

"When they were running some tests, they needed clarification of the results…also this little girl had been seen by the hospital that I work for. The procedure she had was dealt with when she was just a baby…they needed to look into her medical background to see if her illness contributed to her death.." Alex said placing the coffee on the table.

"Tying up loose ends…" Jane said.

Alex nodded "Exactly…"

"So are they any closer to finding the suspect?" Jane asked as she closed the file.

"No…I was given a second file this morning... another little girl found dead…" Alex said handing Jane the new file.

Jane opened the file and read through the police reports. "She was found near where the first was found…" She looked up to Alex.

Alex stood beside Jane, she read the location. " Leicester Square.."

"What's in Leicester Square?" Jane asked.

"It's a very tourist orientated area; lots of clubs, pubs, restaurants, cinemas...a lot of movie premiers are held there.."

Jane looked back to the file, her eyes flicked through the reports "is it possible she was a tourist?" As she looked to Alex who was intrigued

"Possibility there's no medical records or dental records for her…as for the first she's defiantly from England." Alex said as she noticed Maura entering the kitchen.

Jane turned to see Maura standing by the island "Got everything?" Jane asked Maura.

Maura nodded as she adjusted her jacket. She noticed Jane holding one of Alex's files "What's that?"

Jane looked to the file and Alex before answering "We were just going over these Police Reports, there's been 2 dead bodies found…I was just having a look.."

Maura smiled "…you never stop being a detective do you…" Maura moved closer to Jane and took the file.

Jane gave Maura a wink as she took a sip from her drink. She turned to Alex " I don't think we're leaving just yet.."

Alex nodded as they sat down at the table; looking at Maura as she carefully studied the file. "what do you think Maura?"

Maura looked up from the file " I agree with the findings for the first girl, she's six…her condition would never contribute to her death...she was only eight months old when the procedure to repair the congenital heart defect was rectified… the "Tox" reports suggest that she was poisoned...with an unidentified agent…" She opened the other file and went straight to the Coroner's Report. With her index finger she traced through the report until she found what she was looking for. She glanced to Alex "…again poisoning…from an unidentified agent…"

Alex took the file and read the report carefully. She turned to Maura "there's a connection…"

Jane turned to Maura "a serial child murderer…"

"Yes.." Maura's voice was unwavering.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair "Oh…I really need to inform the Detectives from the Met" As she picked up her mobile and started dialling the Met's Lead Detective's number. Pushing her chair out, she walked away from the kitchen table and stood by the island.

Jane and Maura looked at each other as they closed the files in front of them. Both ran their fingers over the files that sat in front of them. They turned simultaneously to each other.

Jane took a deep breath "we…could.."

"Postpone the rest of our…" Maura added.

"…holiday.." Jane finished.

Maura gave a slight smile. She loved the face that Jane was always a police officer first. The brunette stroked Maura's arm in reassurance. In unison they opened the files again and continued to read through the detailed reports.

Alex sat back down at the table. She placed the phone on the hard wooden surface which broke Jane and Maura's concentration.

"The Detective said she'd stop by here after work and listen to what we have to say…" Alex said as she picked up coffee and took a sip "You two are going to Monaco aren't you.."

"We decided to postpone the rest of our holiday…we can't leave without finding who did this to these two girls.." Jane said as she turned to Maura for confirmation. Maura nodded in agreement.

Alex sat back in her chair "You don't need to do this Jane…"

"The thing about Jane is when it comes to solving a crime, she is like a dog with a bone.." Maura smiled.

"It's what I do.." Jane shrugged.

Forty minutes later all three heads turned to the knock at the front door. Alex quickly disappeared out of the kitchen. As she pulled the door open a rush of cold air whistled through to the kitchen, Jane and Maura stood and watched as Alex ushered the tall blonde Detective inside. She shut the front door and led the Detective to the kitchen.

"This is Chief Medical Examiner Doctor Maura Isles and Detective Jane Rizzoli of the Boston Police Department" Alex said turning to the tall blonde Detective who gave a warm smile.

"..And this is Detective Inspector Sarah Williams of the Metropolitan Police.." Alex concluded the introductions.

Jane and Maura nodded in unison.

"Of Boston; Lincolnshire?" The tall blonde detective asked.

"No...The state of Massachusetts in The United States.." Jane answered.

The tall detective nodded in confirmation. "Well Doctor Thornton has said you both have looked over the crime reports and have found an interesting link.."

Alex indicated for them all to sit at the table. "Can I get you a drink?" She said as she held up a bottle of red wine.

"Just a small glass.." Sarah said with a slight smile.

Alex poured the detective a glass and handed it to her as she sat down at the table with the others.

Jane opened one of the files that sat in front of her. "Sarah is it possible that given with the location of where the bodies were found that these little girls are in fact tourists?" She looked towards the blonde detective.

Sarah nodded in agreement "We're working with that theory as well.."

"Alex has said that the first body is definitely from England because of the medical records and the recorded procedure done when she was just a baby.."

"We haven't released any information yet on her…It's a sensitive issue...and it's been thought that any media coverage will bring out the…please excuse the term…"Nut jobs"…" Sarah answered.

Alex, Jane and Maura all looked to the blonde detective "Why who is she?" they all said in unison.

Sarah lent back in her chair, she ran her fingers through her short blonde hair. She considered answering the women. "ah…you must all understand that this isn't public information…"she paused as she looked at the three pair of eyes staring at her "….She's the youngest daughter of a prominent MP"

Maura could see Jane was a little confused by the term 'MP'… "Member of Parliament" she softly said as Jane nodded in gratitude.

"Well I can see why you haven't made it public knowledge…the press would have a field day.." Alex answered.

Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Have you identified what poison was found in the girl's bodies.." Maura asked.

Sarah shook her head "We've got no clue.."

"I'd like to take a look at the bodies...if that is all possible.." Maura asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem…." Sarah answered.

Sarah looked at her watch, realising it was now getting late. "Anyway ladies; I should be going... I'd like it very much Jane and Maura if you both could act as consultants on this case...all the help we can get will result in a quicker completion.." Sarah said as she stood.

Jane and Maura looked towards one another and then back to Sarah "of course.." they said.

* * *

**A/N - I also meant to say if anyone wants an explanation to any part of the story, skip over to twitter and ask away. you can find me at 50spugirl **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Thanks again for the reviews, follows and favourites. ~ 50sPUGirl **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Maura and Jane huddled together as the brittle autumn air whirled around them. Jane re-adjusted her collar of her jacket so it sat snuggly around her neck. She glanced up at the iconic "New Scotland Yard" sign as Maura embraced her hand in Jane's. They were waiting for Alex to arrive. Looking from the sign, Jane glanced at her hand entwined in Maura's. She gave Maura a quick wink.

Maura glanced over at St James's Park tube station; noticing Alex amongst the crowd of people exiting the station. Alex noticed the couple huddled together. She gave them a quick wave as she let a black cab pass. Stepping off the curb she crossed the street and joined Jane and Maura.

"Morning ladies.." Alex said with a smile.

"Morning.." Jane and Maura answered in unison.

They slowly strolled towards the entrance of New Scotland Yard. Maura and Jane walked hand in hand as Alex walked a few steps ahead of them. They noticed the police office standing at the security entrance.

"Morning Ladies, can I help you.." The police officer tipped his hat.

"We're here to see Detective Inspector Sarah Williams" Alex said as she turned to Jane and Maura who were standing closely behind her.

The officer nodded his head in salutation "Just see my colleague for a security check.." He indicated to the other officer who was standing on the other side of the glass door.

Alex pushed the revolving door; it slowly turned allowing all three to enter. They saw the other police officer who performed a security check on them before handing them a visitor's ID badge. All three women placed it around their necks; it hung low over their chests.

"Welcome to New Scotland Yard" The officer said dryly.

Jane and Maura gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"Who have you come to see.." He asked as he looked between the three women.

"Detective Inspector Sarah Williams" Alex responded.

The officer looked at his clipboard and found the detective's name "MIT – 15th Floor" he said looking back to the women. "Take the first elevator to the 15th Floor Lobby, someone there will direct you to her.."

The three nodded in agreement as they walked past the officer. They entered the building and took the first elevator as instructed. Reaching the 15th Floor they noticed the lobby through the glass doors. Jane opened the door for Maura and Alex who entered together. Jane followed close behind.

Alex spoke with the receptionist, they were asked to sit in the waiting area until the Detective would come and get them. A few minutes later Detective Sarah Williams came around the corner. She gave the ladies a warm inviting smile and welcomed them to MET.

A couple of minutes later they were sat in her office. It was a large corner office but didn't really have the best view. All they could see was the top of St James's Park Tube Station.

Sarah returned with a tray of drinks. She placed it on the small coffee table in front of three women who were sat in the modern armchairs. Sarah sat in the remaining empty one.

She looked to Maura " The Coroner who is dealing with this case has arranged for the bodies to be brought here...they haven't arrived as yet...but I will let you know once they do.."

"Thank you Detective Inspector Williams.." Maura answered professionally.

"Please call me Sarah.." She smiled to all the women.

All three nodded in agreement.

"So any new information you can share.." Jane asked.

Sarah shook her head "nothing new from what I told you last night.."

"I'd like to see the crime scene photos for both bodies Sarah "Jane asked as she picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Of course.." Sarah stood, retrieving the file from her desk, she handed it to Jane.

Jane opened the file and slowly thumbed through the photos. She placed them on the coffee table in view of all the women. As her eyes flicked to and from the photos she started to realise something "These have been staged.." She looked to Sarah.

Sarah looked from Jane to the photographs. Jane was pointing out the similar positions of the bodies and the similar items in both photos. Sarah picked up the photos and took a closer look "You're right.." She placed the photos back down on the table.

"Obviously they were poisoned somewhere else and transported here. I'd say…by looking at the faint marks on their faces…which looks like a zipper mark, I'd say a suitcase or sports bag… The suspect would of blended in because of the nature of the area.." Jane said looking up from the photos of the two girls.

"Leicester Square.. Many tourists walking around with suit cases there.." Sarah said looking to Jane.

"Obviously you've checked out the CCTV videos" Jane asked.

Sarah nodded "I think we need to take another look.."

Jane gave a slight smile as she turned to Maura. She loved being involved. Maura pattered Jane's arm a few times.

Detective Sarah Williams took out her mobile from her inside jacket pocket and dialled a number. "Go over the CCTV videos again. Look for anyone with a small suitcase or sports bag…I'm going to visit the crime scenes with Detective Rizzoli" She hung up and put the phone back in the pocket. She looked to Jane who gave a short nod.

Sarah's office line rang. Turning slowly, she rose from her chair and walked the couple of steps to her desk, she picked up the phone. Her tone upon answering the phone was very professional. "Detective Inspector Williams…aha..ok…thank you.." She hung up the phone.

Turning back to the three women she said "The bodies are down in our morgue; Dr Isles and Thornton if you'd like to see the bodies I'll get someone to take you down there.."

Maura and Alex stood; gathering up their jackets they held them in their hands. A young PC entered the office and stood just inside the door. Alex joined the PC and waited for Maura who was standing next to Jane.

"Pursue the truth.." Jane whispered to Maura.

Maura smiled and gave Jane a wink. She walked over to the Alex and the PC. Jane's gaze never left Maura. Her eyes followed the honey blonde as she walked out the door and disappeared down the long corridor.

"Ready.." Sarah said as she gathered her Black Woollen Jacket.

Jane slipped on her jacket and gathered the crime scene photographs together and tucked them into the manila folder as she handed it to Sarah. "Aha..lets go.."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the black Audi pulled in to the narrow alley way. Jane glanced out the passenger side window momentarily before gripping the door handle, giving it a quick pull the door sprung open. Her long slender frame climbed out the car. As she shut the door softly her gaze fell up the environment in front of her. Tourists everywhere and many pulling suitcases. She turned slightly and looked to the franchised coffee chain in front of her. She noticed the small CCTV camera which hung off the side of the building, the lens pointing down the alley.

"Any footage from that camera…it seems to have the best view." Jane asked the other detective.

Sarah looked up at the camera and shook her head "No it was out of action.."

Jane sighed to herself "Shame" she said as she joined Sarah at the front of the car.

They sauntered slowly up the narrow alley way and stopped in front of a large dumpster. Jane's gaze scanned the surroundings. She opened the manila folder and looked at the first crime scene photo. The body of the six year old showed the general location of the body. She was lying to the left of the said dumpster. Jane crouched down and glided her hand over the cold cobbled stone pavement. This was where the small girl laid only two weeks ago. Jane looked over her shoulder and noticed the iron gated doorway. Sarah looked towards the same doorway before turning back to Jane. As Jane stood she glanced at the other detective.

"Where does that lead too?" Jane asked.

Sarah shrugged as they walked towards the doorway. Jane pulled the Iron Gate towards her and pulled it open wide. The archway was dark but they could see light in the distance. Jane entered first with Sarah in toe. As they walked through the long archway they stopped just on the other side. It was a small court yard. Jane looked up and noticed the several apartment doors.

"This isn't mentioned on the police report…I got the impression that this was a commercial area…this changes everything.." Jane bluntly said turning to Sarah.

"It's not uncommon for apartments to be above shops Detective Rizzoli" Sarah was a little put out by Jane's tone.

Jane looked back to the doors. "I take it no one here was interviewed.."

Sarah shook her head "no.."

"Potential witnesses.." Jane said as she walked towards the centre of the courtyard. She turned and looked back towards the arch where Sarah was still standing. "Shall we…" Jane said as she walked towards the narrow stairwell that disappeared into the side of the building. Sarah joined Jane at the bottom on the stairs.

Reaching the first floor they two detectives walked along the concrete balcony. They stopped by the first door. Sarah knocked a few times on the heavy wooden door. Taking a step back, she glanced at Jane whose eyes were fixated on the door. As the door opened a young boy stood on the other side, he's eyes followed the length of Detective Sarah Williams who gave a curt smile. She bent down a little and in a cheery tone asked.

"Is your Mum or Dad home sweetheart.."

The boy nodded quickly before backing away from the door. Jane's eyes followed the boy as he disappeared up the hallway and out of sight. Sarah looked towards Jane who raised her eyebrows.

A slightly overweight woman appeared and walked towards the officers "Yeah..if you're from the church I ain't interested, if you're from the Council…I paid me rent last week. The woman stood firmly by the door.

"D.I. Williams and this is Detective Rizzoli" Sarah said showing her MET Warrant Card "Just want to ask you a couple of questions.."

"hmmmm old bill huh.." The woman looked both detectives up and down in disgust.

"About two weeks ago a body of small girl was found in the alley way behind you're apartment.." Sarah said as she placed her warrant card back in her inside pocket of jacket.

"Didn't see nut-ting" The overweight woman said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jane rolled her eyes as she looked away from the woman standing in front of her.

"I saw that…you fucking dyke.." The woman gritted her teeth.

Jane's eyes shot wide as she looked towards Sarah whose gaze fell back upon the woman. Sarah cleared her throat.

"Did you hear anything suspicious…" Sarah asked.

The woman shrugged "didn't see or hear nut-ting"

Sarah looked towards Jane who was increasingly growing tired of this woman. "well..thank you for your time...sorry to disturb you.." Sarah said as she walked off towards the next door.

"Fucking dyke pigs.." The woman mumbled as she slammed the door shut.

Jane looked back towards the door. If only she was in Boston she would have really let that woman have it. Obviously here in London the cops worked differently.

Sarah knocked at the door; again she took a step back and looked to Jane who was slowly shaking her head. She couldn't get over what she'd just heard.

"Jane don't take offense….the amount of time's I've been called something in my career…I let it go over my head now.." Sarah said with a smile.

Jane nodded as the door slowly opened and an elderly gentlemen stood just inside the door his gaze feel suspiciously upon the two detectives. "ahh..can I help you.." he said slowly.

"D.I Williams and this is Detective Rizzoli.." Sarah said as she flashed her MET Warrant Card to the elderly gentleman.

He looked between the two women "is this about the small girl found a couple of weeks ago.."

Sarah nodded "may we come in and ask a few questions.."

The elderly man nodded and stepped aside to allow the officers to pass. Sarah walked in first with Jane stepping just inside the apartment, her fingers curled around the door handle as she closed the door behind her. The elderly man led the two detectives down the hallway to a moderately sized living room. An elderly woman sat in one of the armchairs, her focus was upon a television. She looked up to see Jane and Sarah standing in the door way.

"Love…these two ladies are from the MET...want to ask a few questions about the small girl...put the kettle on will you.."

The woman smiled slightly, she awkwardly rose from the armchair. Grabbing her walking stick she hobbled past the detectives and disappeared into the kitchen. Jane took a step back and watched as the elderly woman prepared a small tray of tea.

"Please sit Detectives.." The elderly man gestured to the faded couch which sat upon the back wall of the room. Jane and Sarah did as they were told.

Perched upon the edge of the couch Jane glanced around the living room. Typical dated flat. Eighties floral wallpaper adorned every wall. A few family photographs hung crookedly on the walls. A distinct smell of musk in the air. She smiled back at the man who was eying the detectives.

"We're just following up on our investigation…Did you happen to see anything suspicious at the time.." Sarah was interrupted by the presence of the elderly woman standing in the door way holding a small silver tray. Jane stood and took hold of the tray; she placed it on small glass coffee table that sat prominently in the middle of the room. The woman hobbled back to her armchair, she lowered herself slowly and looked towards her husband.

"We've got everything taped on the surveillance camera.." The elderly woman said as she looked towards the two detectives.

Sarah and Jane's eyes darted to the elderly woman. Both women leaned forward and listened with intrigue.

The elderly man nodded as he looked from his wife to the detectives " We have a camera on our balcony, stops the criminals...we've been burgled 3 times since we've been here..rough area.."

"And how do you know that you've got evidence of the murdered girl on the tape.." Jane asked.

The elderly couple looked at Jane as if she was an alien "Oh you're a Yank..what you doing this side of the pond.." The man asked with a smile.

"Holiday.." Jane smiled warmly.

"Funny sort of holiday.." The woman said as she looked towards Detective Williams.

"Detective Rizzoli has kindly offered her services to help with the investigation" Sarah said as she glanced at Jane who was nodding in agreement "Can we look at the tape?"

The elderly man stood and walked over to a small cabinet, he pulled out a video tape. He immediately pushed it into the VCR machine and fumbled over the 'play' button. He heavily handily pushed the button. Standing back he moved so Jane and Sarah would have a clear view of the television screen.

The screen went from black to blue and then the typical snowy effect started playing for a second. Suddenly the screen was filled with colour. It showed the alley, there was nothing just a picture of the dumpster in the back right of the screen. A figured appeared on the screen. From the grainy picture the figure was wearing a red hoodie it was pulled up over their head covering their face. The figure was holding a large sports bag. The bag was placed on the ground and the figure scanned the alley way obviously making sure that no one was about. They crouched down by the bag and pulled at the zipper on the bag. Giving it a few tugs the zip finally slid through the hooks and opened. The figure stood and bent down over the bag carefully retrieving the contents. The limp body of the small young girl. The grainy figure then arranged the body in such a fashion by the dumpster; carefully and meticulously arranging her legs and arms in a natural sleeping position.

Jane looked to Sarah who was focused intently on the screen. Jane's eyes drew back to the screen. The figure stood over the body for a split second. Their arms crossed against their chest as it stared upon the lifeless body. They then appeared to move slightly, looking at the body from a different angle. They again re-arranged the body slightly. Obviously not happy with the position that they had put the small child in. They crouched down to the body and touched the forehead slightly before glancing over their shoulder.

It appeared to Jane that someone was else nearby. Perhaps the figure had been disturbed. The figure stood, their face still hidden by the hood of the jumper. They picked up the bag and reached inside. Pulling something out. Jane couldn't tell what it was because the quality of the surveillance footage wasn't great. The figure looked at the object then crouched down by dumpster. They placed the item under it. Their hand lingering against the underneath for a second. Before the figure stood one last time momentarily glancing at the body before turning 180 degrees and disappearing out of the screen.

The elderly man pushed the pause button the screen froze with the image of the small child lying beside the dumpster. Jane looked away from the screen as she stood up. Moving towards the window she pushed the net curtain out of her line of sight. She glanced down at the dumpster. She didn't notice where the CCTV camera was. She glanced back at the screen and then out the window again. She was confused as where had the image come from.

"You won't find it love…it's one of those spy camera's ...it's in the geraniums.." The elderly man said.

Jane looked from the elderly man; she glanced down at the window box. Noticing the thick black cord poking out of the dirt. She pushed open the window and stuck her head out into the fresh air. Her fingers slightly tugged at the cord as she pushed back the flowers and saw the small lens of the camera poking through stems of the flowers.

Sarah stood and walked towards Jane, she looked at the screen on the television and then out the window towards the dumpster.

"The perp appeared from the left of the screen, they must of entered and exited through the archway we came down.." Jane said turning to Sarah who nodded in agreement.

Sarah turned to the elderly man "Is there another entrance to the court yard?"

The man nodded his head "It's in the far right of the yard…small stable door...leads through to the next street."

"I will need to take the tape.." Sarah said.

The man pushed the eject button and handed it to Sarah.

"Is this going to help with your investigation.." The elderly woman asked

Jane turned from the window and looked towards the elderly couple "More than you'll ever know.." She simply said as she nodded to Sarah.

"Thank you again... for all your help.. We'll show ourselves out.." Sarah smiled as she looked to Jane.

Jane gave the couple a warm smile as she followed Sarah out of the small apartment.

Jane and Sarah stood in the court yard discussing what they had just seen on the tape.

"Although the footage isn't the best, I'm sure we can get the crime lab guys to sort that out" Sarah said as she tapped the video tape in the palm of her hand a couple of times.

Jane didn't say anything; she was intrigued to find out where the stable door led to "Should we investigate where that door leads us too?"

Sarah nodded as she clutched the tape tighter in her hand. Jane started to walk to the door, looking back over her shoulder Sarah was a few steps behind her, she gave Jane an encouraging smile.

Jane pushed open the stable door; her instinct was to put one hand on her holster that always hung low on her hip. As her hand rose to her hip she remembered she didn't have her gun or even her badge. She was just a civilian assisting the MET police with their inquiries. She lowered her hand.

The light that entered from the open door was just enough to guide them down the narrow arched alley way. Jane looked towards Sarah as if to say should I continue. Sarah gave a curt nod as she followed Jane further down alley way. They reached the other side. The alley way took a sharp turn to the left. They continued tentatively down the cobbled paving. Jane looked up to the sky it was clouding over again.

"Don't you get sick of the weather?" Jane said over her shoulder.

Sarah shrugged "You get used to it after a while.."

Jane sighed "Give me the sunshine and heat of Boston any day"

"I've been to Boston….long time ago with my ex-girlfriend.." Sarah said as she brushed past Jane and took the lead.

Jane raised her eye brows and gave a curt smile "ex-girlfriend…so no girlfriend at the moment.."

Sarah shook her head "Nup..though Dr Thornton is well…" Sarah blushed "..She's nice…"

"Alex?" Jane asked.

Sarah nodded "aha...is she single?"

"Don't know…"

"She's worth investigating though…" Sarah laughed as she looked to Jane.

Sarah suddenly stopped and extended her right arm across Jane's chest. Jane abruptly stopped. Sarah's eyes darted to Jane's and then to what lay in front of them. They both took a hesitant step forward. They crouched down and both sighed.

"I'll ring Maura…she needs to get a look at this…" Jane said as she turned to Sarah.

* * *

**A/N (2) I'd love to hear how i'm doing with this story, so please review. Also i almost forgot to say a big thank you to Octobersky69 for curing my writer's block..now i just need to find the time to put those idea's into practice lol. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Thanks for the Reviews, Favourites and Follows. Much appreciated. Okay this chapter is crime focused but I've added a bit of Rizzles in it as well; enjoy! X 50sPUGirl**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Jane turned as soon as she heard the familiar clicking of heels against the pavement, within seconds Maura came around the corner of the alley way. A comforting smile filled her face as soon as she spotted Jane who was standing with Detective Williams near the body. Jane walked away from Sarah towards Maura and Alex who was following a few steps behind.

"We were following up on a possible and very credible lead and stumbled upon the body.." Jane said as she looked over her shoulder at the body lying flat on the cobbled pavement. She noticed Detective Williams now talking to a couple of uniformed police officers; it seemed she was giving them some directions. Sarah's eyes caught Jane's; she gave a quick nod before noticing Alex standing next to Maura. Sarah's eyes lingered upon Alex for a moment before returning back to the officer's in front of her.

Jane turned back to Maura "the victim was the suspect on this..." Jane showed the two doctors the tape. Maura and Alex both glanced quickly at the tape before falling back upon the body lying on the ground.

Alex walked closer to the victim. She'd never been to a crime scene before and she was finding it absolutely fascinating. She bent down to the victim and studied the body. Detective Williams bowed her head at the uniformed officers before walking and standing close to Alex; she started to explain the scene in front of them.

Jane tugged at Maura's sleeve and guided them away out of ear shot of Alex and Sarah.

"Detective Williams has a thing for Alex.." Jane smiled.

Maura looked over Jane's shoulder and noticed how close the two women were in fact standing. "Well her body language definitely suggests it."

Jane looked over her shoulder and saw Sarah leaning into Alex; their close proximity suggested that the attraction was mutual. "I'd say it's by mutual consent" Jane looked back to Maura who smiled.

Slowly Jane and Maura walked back to the body. The brunette's slender frame loomed over it as Maura crouched down beside it, scanning the body for any obvious signs of death. There were none. She reached into her jacket pocket and retrieved a pocket-sized travel pouch. Untying the black ribbon the pouch extended until it lay flat. She unzipped a small compartment and pulled out two pairs of purple gloves, handing a pair to Jane.

"Oh dear god don't tell me you have your M.E. bag in miniature.." Jane smiled as she shook her head.

"Always prepared.." Maura smirked confidently.

"You never cease to amaze me Dr Isles.." Jane laughed as she snapped the purple latex gloves on.

"And you Detective…I'm sure you've got your badge and gun hidden under that jacket.." Maura retorted.

Jane looked away quickly "ahh..Yeah I would have…but there's a problem.."

Maura looked intrigued "problem?"

"I'm currently suspended from duty.." Jane mumbled as she took a few steps around the body and looked at it in a different angle.

"Suspended! Jane what did you do?" Maura was staggered.

Sarah looked towards Jane "Jane...why didn't you say anything earlier... you shouldn't really be here.."

Jane held up her hands in defence "I know I know…look I promise to keep quiet...I want to help.."

Sarah pondered what Jane had said. If it wasn't for Jane they would never of found the surveillance tape, they would have never of found this body now lying in front of them. She owed Jane really. "Okay, we'll keep this between us…but Jane...please don't do anything stupid.."

Jane nodded in agreement, her gaze fell back upon Maura who was still waiting for an answer "Ok..I pissed off Cavanagh…and I may of let the suspect at the Beacon Hill murder walk…"Her voice trailed off slightly.

"The male victim who died in the bath tub?" Maura asked.

"Yeah; that's the one.." Jane looked a little embarrassed.

"Jane…" Maura's tone was less than complimentary "we all worked hard on that..."

"Maura you don't have to remind me…but I wasn't thinking straight at the time...my head wasn't in the game…it was somewhere else…"

Maura understood what Jane was saying, she didn't feel it was appropriate to carry on with the conversation. She turned her attention back to the body.

Maura pulled back the hood of the red jumper that covered the eyes of the victim; mousey brown long hair fell out of the hood and splayed around the neck. "Female, Caucasian…perhaps Eastern European decent.." Maura's tone was professional. Sarah jotted down Maura's description of the victim.

Maura gently pulled apart the victims lips to open the mouth wider. Retrieving a small pocket sized flash light from the travel M.E. pouch; she shone it in the victim's mouth. Lowering her head, Maura looked inside the mouth. "Mesioangular impaction of the dens serotinus" Maura looked to Sarah who had stopped writing.

"Her wisdom teeth are impacted.." Alex whispered to Sarah.

Maura continued with her description "mid-twenties…no obvious signs of trauma" Maura continued as she scanned the body quickly. Maura lowered her nose to the victim's mouth. "I smell a carbonated beverage. Coke Cola...though it's got a slight metallic smell...strange.." Maura lifted her head and scanned the immediate area. She noticed the near empty small bottle of Coke lying on its side further down the path. "There.." She pointed at the bottle "The crime lab need to analyse the bottle and its contents …"

Detective William's picked the bottle up in her gloved hand, she placed it in an evidence bag and handed it to one of the uniformed police who were standing guard. She returned to the body "Any ideas of what it may be.."

"I can't tell you conclusively...but my thoughts are Thallium.."

"Thallium is hard to detect Maura, it's basically odourless.." Alex interjected.

"I know, but I've smelt it before...many years ago.." Maura said as she looked to Alex.

"Thallium poisoning?" Sarah asked.

"Thallium and its compounds are highly toxic; part of the reason for the Thallium's toxicity is that when it's present in aqueous solution the univalent thallium exhibits some similarities with essential alkali metal cations, particularly potassium." Maura stated as she looked to Detective Williams and then back to the body, she continued. "Among the distinctive effects of thallium poisoning are loss of hair " Maura slightly tilted the head to the side, she noticed the small bald patch appearing at the crown of the head. " This occurs in low doses…over time...if the victim had a high dose they'd certainly be dead before these effects took place…damage to peripheral nerves would be present, the victim would have felt like she was walking on hot coals.."

"So it's effective way to poison someone.." Detective Williams asked.

"Indeed, Thallium poisoning has been called the "poisoner's poison" since Thallium is colourless, odourless and tasteless; its slow-acting, painful and wide-ranging symptoms are often suggestive of a host of other illnesses and conditions." Maura said as she stood.

"When you say slow-acting…how long before someone would eventually die from its affects?" Asked Jane.

Maura turned to Jane her eyes were visibly calculating the precise number "Given the approximate weight of our victim.. a single gram of Thallium Sulphate could give the victim a fifty-fifty chance of dying in three days.."

Jane looked towards Sarah who was quickly scribbling down what Maura had said.

"In fact.." Maura continued as she slipped off the purple latex gloves " In 1998 members of family from Alturas in Florida fell ill from what appeared to be Thallium poisoning. The Mother died slowly and painfully from the poison. The two boys were critically ill but eventually recovered. It was their neighbour who was convicted of murdering the Mother. I believe he was a chemist. He'd slipped the Thallium into bottles of Coca-Cola."

Jane frowned "We need to get that bottle of Coke tested ASAP.."

Maura rolled her gloves together and shoved them in to the pocket of her jacket; she turned to Jane who was still studying the victim lying on the ground. A few spots of rain rolled down her face.

"We need to get this crime scene photographed before the evidence washes away" Detective Williams said as she called out to a member of the CSI team.

The four women started to walk off back down the alley way. Reaching the courtyard, Jane turned back to Sarah "Let's take a look at the dumpster, the victim placed something on the underneath side of it"

Stopping at the dumpster, Jane crouched down and felt underneath it. It felt like something was taped to it. Peeling it off the dumpster she stood and handed it to Sarah who slowly opened the envelope. Tipping the envelope on its side; she let the contents fall into her palm. A small gold cross necklace lay crumpled in her palm. Maura leaned into take a closer look.

"A typical Eastern European designed cross" Maura looked up at Sarah.

"Belonging to the newest victim?" Jane asked.

Shrugging, Sarah tipped the necklace back into the envelope and then into an evidence bag.

* * *

Jane sat in the front seat of the Audi in silence, today's events turned up a lot of answers and a few more questions. She looked in the wing mirror and saw Maura's reflection; she was aimlessly looking out the window. Jane focused her attention on Maura but was soon distracted by the droplets of rain trickling down the window. Her eyes followed the trail of one droplet has it slowly slid down the window and then hitting the black seal buffer.

Jane broke the silence of the car "The perp couldn't have been laying there for two weeks someone would have seen her… my guess is that she's been back to the scene a number of times… How long would you say the time of death would be sweetheart…"

Maura turned her head from the window and saw Jane looking at her. "I can't say conclusively but if I had to guess…which I don't like to do…I'd say at least 10 to 12 hours.."

"Your theory sounds plausible…" Sarah said glancing at Jane.

Jane looked out the passenger side window again "A sign of guilt perhaps. That gold cross was meant as a message for someone.."

Maura and Alex looked between the two detectives.

"This could possibly be bigger than what we initially thought..." Sarah glanced from the road to Jane.

Nodding in agreement Jane glanced back at Sarah "If we get a match for Thallium poisoning, we've got a definite link between all the victims.."

"Why would the perp kill herself.." Alex asked.

Sarah looked into the rear vision mirror at Alex; she had almost forgotten Alex was in the car. The red head was right; it didn't make sense for the perp to kill herself.

Jane answered Alex's question " I don't think it was suicide, they were murdered possibly because they knew too much. If they did visit the crime scene regularly the real person behind this needed them out of the way…to get rid of the trail so to speak."

The car slowed down to a stop. They sat in silence waiting for the traffic lights to change. The constant stream of people crossing at the lights dwindled to a trickle. From Red to Green the lights changed, The Audi slowly started to accelerate. Sarah's eyes focused on the road ahead. The car didn't move far before it slowed down again. Sarah glanced at the clock "Quarter to Five" it read. The car softly purred as they sat still in the traffic.

"The crime lab with run tests on the coke bottle, also on the victims for any traces of Thallium poisoning. I think that's all we can do for now.." Sarah glanced to Jane who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that evening the four women were sitting around the restaurant table. They were coming to the end of their meal. Alex had suggested an Italian restaurant that she'd been meaning to try out for a while.

Jane and Maura sat close together. Jane's hand resting on Maura's thigh under the table. The honey blonde placed her knife and fork down together in the middle of her plate. She'd had enough of her meal. She glanced over to Alex and Sarah who were both turned into each other. They were quietly chatting. Maura looked to Jane who had also noticed that the doctor and detective were having a private conversation. Smiling to Maura, she raised her eyebrows.

Leaning back in her chair Maura placed her hand over Jane's which was still resting on her thigh. She glanced around the restaurant noticing that there were a lot of couples huddled together. She leant into Jane and gave her a chaste kiss. Jane's eyes smiled in response.

Clearing her throat, Maura glanced to Alex who had looked away from Sarah. "Excuse me, I need to visit the toilet…Alex? .." Maura pushed her chair out slowly, she stood over the table as Alex nodded in response.

The toilet door swung wide, Maura glanced over her shoulder as Alex entered behind her.

Maura stood in the middle of the toilets; she browsed over her reflection in the mirror.

"Sarah is lovely…" Maura said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Alex smiled " hmmm.."

Maura turned and leant against the basin. "She likes you Alex.."

"Huh…how do you know?" Alex looked confused. She took a step to the mirror and fiddled with her hair.

"She told Jane this morning…when they were at the crime scene.." Maura smiled.

Alex raised her eye brows "interesting.." as she looked from her reflection to Maura's.

"And I think you're interested as well.." Maura quickly said

Alex blushed slightly "Am I that obvious?.."

Maura nodded "you're body language gives it away.." she shrugged as she turned back to the mirror, her eyes focused on Alex who leant close to the basin.

"It would be unprofessional to start anything with Sarah…" Alex sighed.

Maura nodded "Well let's just hope the case gets solved quickly...but in the meantime I'd continue with the shameless flirting.. It's sweet.." the honey blonde laughed.

Alex playfully slapped Maura's shoulder as she walked from the basin and pushed open one of the toilet stalls. The door closed quickly behind her.

Maura looked into the mirror and flicked her honey blonde curls one last time before she walked out of the toilets and back into the restaurant.

As Maura sat down at the table the conversation was about the case. Maura slipped her hand from the table and found Jane's lap. She traced her fingers around the top of the brunette's thigh before sliding her fingers between Jane's legs. Blushing slightly, Jane cocked an eyebrow at Maura who was smiling seductively. Jane took a deep breath as she felt Maura's fingers slowly trail higher towards her groin.

Jane cleared her throat with a cough as she leant back in her seat. She was becoming increasingly aroused by Maura's actions. Parting her legs slightly so Maura had better access she instantly felt Maura hand respond. It gently started to rub at Jane's groin. A low groan rumbled from Jane's mouth but was quickly covered up with a loud cough. Jane glanced at Maura who had a small smirk appearing over her face. Jane closed her legs, trapping Maura's hand. She noticed that Alex was back from the toilets and had re-joined them at the table. Maura looked to Alex who raised her eyebrows slightly; she knew what was going on.

"Jane...sounds like you're getting a cold…perhaps we should call it a night.." Maura said concurringly as she looked to Jane.

"Huh.." Jane questioned; she didn't have a clue what Maura was on about..

"You're cough...I think you're getting a cold…" Maura prompted.

Jane suddenly caught onto what Maura was saying "oh...yeah...my cough...hmm yeah I think you're right sweetheart.." Jane again coughed but this time it was a little over dramatic.

Alex looked from Jane to Maura and shook her head before smiling shyly to Sarah who was watching Jane questionably..

Maura extricated her hand from between Jane's thighs as she created a little distance between her and Jane. She smiled apologetically to Alex and Sarah as she stood from the table. Gathering her jacket from the back of the chair she glanced at Jane who was doing the same.

"We're going to go...thank you so much for the lovely evening...see you tomorrow?" Jane said as she looked to Sarah.

Sarah nodded "Yeah, it's been a nice night. See you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight Alex.." Jane said as she straightened her jacket.

"Good night ladies…" Alex smirked at Jane and Maura.

Maura looked from Jane to the Detective and Doctor "Good night you two.." She slipped her hand in Jane's as the tall brunette ushered them out of the restaurant.

Alex drew her gaze from the two American's back to Sarah who was fiddling with her fork. She gave the detective a warm inviting smile.

"They are good together.." Sarah commented.

Alex nodded "they're the perfect couple.."

* * *

Jane piled into the black cab first; she turned to offer her hand to Maura who gracefully sat down beside the detective. Maura's hand rested on Jane's lap before continuing the gentle tracing of her thigh. She looked up to the brunette her eyes were full of lust.

A low groan simmered from Jane's throat; she was definitely becoming more aroused. Maura leant into Jane and gave her a quick kiss, her lips nipping at Jane's.

"Where too ladies?" The cabbie asked as he looked over his shoulder to see Maura gently sucking on Jane's lips. He's question breaking the reverie that Jane and Maura were in.

Maura pulled away and glanced at the cab driver "The Thistle Hotel in Piccadilly Circus.."

The cabbie pulled out from the curb and took off down the street.

* * *

As Jane skimmed her key card over the door, she could feel Maura's breath on the back of her neck. It sent a shiver down her spine. She momentarily lost concentration and stopped. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath; she regained composure as she pushed open the hotel room door. She glanced over her shoulder at Maura who still had that lustful look.

Picking the small blonde up, her lips found Maura's, the kiss lingered as Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist. Kicking the door closed with her heel, Jane slowly meandered towards the bed. Gently lowering Maura to the bed, she pulled away. Maura sat up and started to trace an outline over Jane's stomach.

"Maura I want to make love to you…" Jane's voice was hoarse.

Jane gently pushed Maura back down on the bed, her slim body glided over the top of the petite blondes. She lowered her head allowing her lips to glaze over the honey blonde's mouth. Maura lifted her head slightly to capture Jane's kiss but was stopped by Jane's finger dancing over the blonde's parted lips.

"Let me love you.." Jane answered softly her voice was barely recognisable.

Maura nodded slowly as she resigned to the fact that Jane was going to take control. She didn't mind this at all.

Jane lowered her head slowly and captured Maura's lips the kiss lingered longer than the blonde had expected. A soft moan escaped Maura's mouth and filtered to Jane's. Pulling back from Maura Jane looked deeply into the smaller woman's eyes. They didn't need to say a word; there was the symbiosis that Maura had spoken about a nearly a month ago in action.

Jane moved slightly and rested on her elbow; she lowered her head into the crook of Maura's neck, her warm breath tickling the skin. Jane let her lips drag over her neck; gently she placed feathery kisses down the blonde's neck to her exposed skin of the Maura's collarbone. Jane gently tugged at the neck of the loose pale green blouse to reveal more of the milky skin which she surely desired.

Jane's hands slid down the centre of Maura's body to the first button of the blouse, she undid it.

The second; she undid it.

The third; she undid it.

The forth; she undid it.

The fifth; she undid it.

The taut stomach of Maura Isles lay bare. Jane pushed open the blouse to expose it fully. Jane moved her head; she continued to kiss along Maura's collarbone to the centre of her chest. She continued to trail the kiss down between the blonde's heaving chest. She stopped momentarily as she felt the material of Maura's bra. It was a distraction but she continued.

Reaching her stomach, Maura took a sharp breath her body jerked slightly as the kisses continued until they found the waist band of her blue denim jeans. Maura closed her eyes as she felt Jane loosen the top button of the jeans. She waited in anticipation as Jane slowly shimmed the jeans off her hips to expose the tight Calvin Klein girl boxers. Jane lifted her head and she cocked an eye brow.

"I've been looking for these for months…" she chortled

Maura gave a throaty laugh "I had to see if they were as comfortable as you make out…"

"And are they?"

Maura shrugged "they look better on you…"

Jane smirked as she pulled the waistband down a little to expose a hint of the soft honey blonde curls. She could smell Maura's arousal. Taking in a deep breath, she paused before slowly exhaling. She lowered her lips and gave a lingering kiss on the bare pubic bone.

Maura slowly ran her fingers through Jane's untamed hair. Jane's assault on Maura's body was slow and deliberate. She was in no rush tonight; not like the other night when they were both drunk. That night it was about pure passion and lust. Tonight it was different, tonight it was about love. Jane loved Maura pure and simple, there were no if or maybe's; She was where she wanted to be and that was anywhere Maura Isles was and she could sense Maura had reached the same page. She knew that whatever insecurities Maura had had were slowly dissipating.

Maura lifted Jane's head; the non-wavering smile in Maura's eyes said everything that Jane wanted to hear. But Maura said it anyway "I love you Jane Rizzoli."

"And I you..." Jane tenderly whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Thanks for the Reviews, Follows and Favourites as usual i'm deeply humbled by the response. Unfortunately I haven't had much time lately to update as often as i usually do..but i just needed to get this chapter out before the end of the week. Again this chapter is very "Crime" focused. Also i should mention that the "Russian" written in the chapter is phonetic and the translation is in brackets.. If i got anything wrong blame my absent mind or google translate lol. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Sitting in D.I Williams's office Jane yawned slightly; she rubbed her eyes as she tried to figure out how many hours that she'd actually slept the night before. Four maybe five hours, if she was lucky.

She glanced over at Maura who was standing by the large tinted window. The honey blonde leaned closer to the glass and peered down at the view of the street, she watched the traffic and people going about their business. Maura could see Jane's reflection in the glass as she leant back from the window; she turned and gave Jane a confident smile.

Maura's attention was diverted to the Detective Inspector's desk. Noticing a small framed photograph that was sat purposely beside the monitor of the computer, she moved closer to the desk and studied the photo up close. It was a picture of Sarah and a young sandy blonde headed faces leaning into one another and their smiles beaming from ear to ear.

That moment Sarah re-entered the office with a tray of drinks. She noticed Maura looking at the photograph. Placing the tray on the coffee table, she turned to Maura.

"That's my daughter.." Sarah said as she walked to the Maura picking up the photograph. Running her fingers over the face of her daughter, she smiled privately to herself at the memory she had of when that photo was taken. "She's ten now.." Sarah said as she handed the frame to Maura.

Maura grinned faintly as she took another look at the photo.

Jane got up from the armchair and walked over to Sarah and Maura who handed her the photograph.

"Were you married before?" Jane asked.

Sarah shook her head "No…she's not my biological daughter...her mother is my ex..I was with her for seven years before we broke up…Gracie lives with her...we share custody...I see her every other weekend." Her voice was tainted with sadness.

"She's beautiful.." Jane smiled buoyantly.

Taking the photograph from Jane, Sarah placed it back in its position on the desk before settling down in an armchair. Jane and Maura moved slowly back to the couch and sat in unison.

"Alex..not with you today?.." Sarah asked.

"No she's working at the hospital today." Maura said as she cradled her mug of coffee in between her fingers.

Sarah sighed softly. She'd been hoping to see the Doctor again.

After Maura and Jane had left the restaurant the night before; Alex and Sarah stayed on and chatted until it was time for the restaurant to close. They hadn't noticed that the staff had started their nightly ritual of closing and it was only when a young waitress had given a discreet cough that they realised they were the last two customers.

Sarah informed them that the results of the "Tox Screenings" had come back earlier that morning and it had concluded beyond doubt that Thallum Poisoning was main cause of death for the three victims that now lay in the Morgue of the MET Police Building. A positive identification had been made on the victim found in the alley way. She was a Russian National by the name of Anya Voronkav who had been reported missing just under a year ago by her parents. The MET's MIT (Murder Investigation Team) had spoken to their Russian counterparts who had confirmed that she had emigrated to the UK about three years ago and was studying at the School of Economics in London. She'd also been working part time in different restaurants.

"How old was she?" Maura asked as she picked up the autopsy photograph.

"She was twenty-four.." Sarah said as she looked to Maura.

"I suppose we have no address for her?" Jane asked.

Looking back at the police report, Sarah glanced up at Jane "actually we had a stroke of luck; she had a bank card which was found in her back pocket of her jeans, we've contacted the bank and have an address where the account is registered to.. It's in Greenwich. I was going to go over there this morning if you two would like to join me.."

Jane and Maura nodded keenly in response.

* * *

Half an hour later the black Audi pulled up at the address in Greenwich. As the three women exited the vehicle, Jane glanced over the roof of the car at the large white building that seemed to dominate the street.

"That's the Royal Naval College" Sarah answered as she pointed her car keys at the car. A soft 'Bleep' sounded as the indicator lights flashed a couple of times.

Walking from the car, the women walked around the corner to the entrance of the Apartment Complex. Pushing open the red and white metal barrier that enclosed the complex, Jane caught up with Maura and Sarah who were a few strides ahead of her.

Jane surveyed the environment. The run down complex was in desperate need of a renovation. It looked out of place next to the terraced cottages that lined the streets. Reaching the frosted glass security door, they noticed it was ajar. Not very secure Jane thought to herself.

The cold and lifeless building was a more depleted inside than out. Climbing the two flights of stairs they paused slightly before carrying on down the dark corridor. The constant flickering of the corridor light was their only guide to the apartment. Jane and Maura stood behind Sarah as she gently knocked against the apartment door, it swung openly slightly. Looking over her shoulder to Jane; Sarah pushed the door wider as she entered tentatively. The two American's followed closely behind.

Sarah went from room to room, looking for any sign of life. The apartment was as lifeless as the complex. Jane and Maura stood together in the living room, their eyes scanning the environment, Sarah walked from the kitchen to the living room.

"hmm…this flat doesn't look lived in…" Sarah commented.

"Well not for a while at least..." Jane added.

Sarah shook her head "dead end..." she grumbled.

Jane left the two blondes in the living room and curiously walked back through the apartment. There had to be something, anything that would give them some sort of clue as to what was happening. Entering the small bedroom, it was dark and dingy. They over powering smell of damp swept through Jane's nostrils. Maura entered the room and sniffed the stale air; she looked to Jane who was walking in a tight circle around the room. Just as Jane was about to exit the room, she noticed something lying on the desk. It was a scrap of writing paper with an address and phone number on it. She called out for Sarah, who quickly entered the room.

Jane looked to Sarah as she picked up the scrap of paper. It sat between her forefingers of her gloved hand.

"A possible lead?" Jane asked.

"Could be…" Sarah hopefully said as she placed it in the small evidence bag.

Five minutes later the three women were sitting in the Black Audi. Sarah was about to start the car when she decided against it, she slumped back in her seat. She looked from the road to Jane who was sitting next to her in the front of the car. "What do you make of all of this?" The question was directed to both women.

Jane turned to Maura "What do you think sweetheart?"

Maura leant forward in her seat.

" I can't help but feel we have indeed stumbled onto something bigger than we initially thought. The use of Thallium suggests to me that whoever is behind these murders knows exactly what they are doing. This isn't about guilt...to me this is too organised."

"I agree.." Jane paused slightly "The answer lies with the address."

Sarah nodded as she turned the key in the ignition and the Audi purred to life, she glanced in her wing mirror as she pulled away from the curb. The car soon disappeared into the distance and turned at the next intersection.

* * *

Sarah glanced at the Sat Nav, she wasn't sure if this was possibly the right address. Cafes, Restaurants, Commercial Offices and Shops aligned the street. Pulling up by the curb the Sat Nav broke the silence in the car with its announcement that they had reached their destination.

Jane glanced out the passenger window; they had stopped in front of a small restaurant. Glancing at the piece of paper through the evidence bag, she looked back at the restaurant. Moments later all three simultaneously got out of the car and stood together on the pavement momentarily before entering the restaurant. It was empty for this time of the afternoon. Obviously not many people where interested in taking in the delicacy of Eastern European food. The décor of the restaurant was dated as was the only staff member who was perched up on a stool at the small bar area.

"We're not open yet…" the man grumbled, he didn't bother to look up from his paper.

"D.I Williams. MET Police…just want to ask a few questions." Sarah pulled out her warrant card.

The man looked up from his paper nonchalantly at the three women; his eyes wandered over their bodies so obviously.

"Do you know Anya Voronkav" Sarah asked.

The man leant back in his seat; he was about to answer when a younger and rather hefty man appeared at the doorway which sat behind the bar. The older man glanced nervously at the younger man as he scooped up his newspaper and hurriedly exited the restaurant. Jane narrowed her eyes as she returned her attention to the younger man.

"You're asking about Anya?" His Russian accent was thick.

Sarah nodded "Does she work here?"

The man scratched his closely shaven head "Yes, but she hasn't turned up for her shifts.."

"She's been murdered, we're following up on some leads.." Sarah answered.

The man didn't look shocked, instead he puffed out his cheeks before blowing the air back out. "Pokoysya s mirom milyy rebenok" he said in Russian.

Maura replied "Rest in Peace sweet child."

Sarah looked from Jane and Maura back to the man "how long had she worked here for?"

The man pursed his lips before blowing out a soft sigh "Not long…"

Jane leaned into Maura and whispered "since when do you speak Russian?"

Maura shrugged at Jane before returning her gaze upon the man, she noticed a gold cross that hung high around his neck. It appeared similar to the one found at the crime scene in Leicester Square.

"Etokrasivaya i ochen' dekorativnyy krest khristov, gde vy yego vzyali? _(that's a beautiful and decorative cross of Christ, where did you get it?)_ Maura asked.

The man started to look a little uncomfortable; he fumbled with the chain as he tried to hide it under the collar of his shirt. He eventually did the top button up and regained his composure. "Enough questions...I'm sorry but I cannot help you any further with.. I am very busy man, restaurant to run.." his Russian accent grew stronger with every word.

He moved from behind the bar and ushered the three women out of the restaurant. As he closed the door behind them, he turned and pulled out his mobile phone, he dialled a number and turned back towards the door, he watched the Detectives car pull away from the curb. "Politsiya nashla Anya, oni byli tol'ko choto zadavat voprosy o ney..." _(The Police have found Anya, they have been asking questions..)_ He said into the phone

Maura leant forward in her seat " Did you see how uncomfortable he got when I asked him about his necklace..it was the same design found in the alleyway the other day?" She looked in hope at Jane and Sarah.

"We need to get a search warrant.." Sarah answered.

* * *

Jane slipped the protective bullet proof vest over her head; she tightened the Velcro straps and turned to Maura who was looking confusingly at her vest. Jane rolled her eyes and took the black bullet proof vest from Maura. She slipped it over the honey blondes head and tightened the straps as she gave Maura a wink.

"It's a bit …" Maura started to say but Jane quickly interjected.

"It's not for fashion sweetheart…it's to protect you just in case.." Jane smirked.

Pulling a face, Maura ran her hands over the front of the vest "Well it makes me look chunky.."

Jane rolled her eyes as she turned to Sarah who was standing nearby talking to a couple of uniformed officers. She was directing them to cover the back of the restaurant. The officers nodded in response as they turned from D.I Williams and dashed into position at the back of the restaurant.

"Ready?" Sarah turned to her team.

Sarah led her team of officers into the restaurant. Jane and Maura fell back to allow the small army of Detectives and Uniformed Officers get in position.

"Sweetheart; whatever happens stay close to me..." Jane said as she tugged at Maura's sleeve.

Maura nodded as she instinctively leant closer to the brunette.

Entering last, Jane and Maura were faced with an almost military styled operation. They walked past a few officers standing guard in the front of the restaurant. The small number of patrons looked a bit shell shocked as to what was happening. Detectives were combing the building quickly, rounding up anyone that looked like they were connected to the restaurant.

Jane led Maura to the back of the restaurant; they could hear Sarah's voice coming from upstairs. Climbing the stairs tentatively they reached the first floor. Jane poked her head into the first room, she saw an Officer writing down details of a young man who was sitting on an old couch. They carried onto the next; the Officer in there was rummaging through paperwork. As they continued down the corridor they could here Sarah's voice more clearly. She appeared in the doorway of one of the rooms.

"Maura, I need your help.." Sarah's tone had a sense of urgency about it. She disappeared back into the room.

Maura looked to Jane with intrigue. They entered the room to find a young girl lying on the floor. She appeared to be unconscious.

Sarah gave Jane a worrying glance. Maura knelt down to the girl and quickly felt for her pulse.

"She's alive...but barely.." Maura said as she looked to Sarah.

Sarah looked a little relieved; she unclipped her walkie talkie from her belt "Need Paramedics ASAP" she barked into the small handset. A crackling "roger.." came back a second later. The noise of messages over the walkie talkies being relayed echoed throughout the room.

Jane stood in the doorway, she glanced to her right and saw two paramedics hurrying towards her, she moved out the way as the paramedics entered the room and immediately started working on the young girl who was now semi-unconscious.

"She needs to get to Great Ormand Street Hospital.." Sarah spoke to the paramedics who were lifting the girl onto the stretcher.

She turned to Jane and Maura "I'll ring Alex and tell her to expect this little girl.."

Sarah followed the paramedics out of the room.

Maura and Jane were left standing alone in the room; Jane ran her fingers through her hair as she looked around. She noticed a small cross pendant lying on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it more closely.

"It's the same as the others.." She said looking to Maura.

Maura nodded as she moved away from Jane and picked up a small syringe and miniature glass vile that was resting on the window sill. "She's been injected…the vile is half empty.." Maura held it up to the light.

Sarah re-entered the room "I've rung Alex and told her to be on standby... What have you found?" She asked as Maura handed her the vile.

"It's half empty.." Sarah commented as she looked to Maura.

"indeed…which means if this is Thallium than that little girl has even less chance of living…" Maura replied.

Sarah closed her eyes and rubbed her face. She was becoming even more frustrated with this case. What on earth was going on here? Hearing her name being called, Sarah walked out the room with Jane and Maura following.

"D.I Williams..we've found this.." One of the young detectives said as he handed her a file.

Sarah opened the file and scanned the pages. It was all in Russian. "Maura can you read any of this?" She handed the file to Maura.

Maura glanced at the pages, she nodded "It's a price list.." She looked to Sarah and Jane..

"For?" Sarah prompted.

"The buying and selling of children…" Maura's voice was visibly shaking but she continued " There seems to be different categories for specific orders...like here for instance " She pointed to the middle of the page " Hazel eyes, blonde hair, Ukrainian decent, aged between 7 and 15 years old, virgin… buying two thousand Ruble…selling fifteen hundred Ruble."

"Bastards!" Jane's voiced hitched. "This place is a front for a child trafficking ring..." She walked towards the window and watched as the Ambulance with its blues and two's on sped out of sight down the road.

Sarah and Maura looked from the list to Jane.

"But why would they kidnap a Member of Parliament's daughter...that I don't understand.." Jane queried.

"It's on the list.." Maura said as she looked up from the file. "English, Auburn Hair, Aged between 5 and 8 years old…buying thirty-five hundred Ruble…selling twenty-two hundred Ruble.."

"I think the fact that it happened to be a Member of Parliament's daughter is just a coincidence" Sarah said.

Maura handed Sarah the file as the three women walked out the room and back down to the restaurant.

The restaurant was now near enough empty of patrons, the uniformed police had organized who was involved and who was simply there for a meal.

Three men stood together in a line in the middle of the restaurant. All eyes were fixated in the empty space in front of them. There were four uniformed officers surrounding them. D.I Williams gently tapped one of the officers on the shoulder; he swiftly moved aside to let Sarah enter the enclosed circle.

She stood merely inches away from the men; she was determining to see who would be the first to drop their stare. As her head turned to look at each of the men, she noticed the man in the middle drop his eyes ever so slightly. She nodded to the officers who escorted the other two men out of the restaurant to the awaiting Police Van.

"Tell me where they are…" Sarah said through gritted teeth.

There was no answer, the man continued to stare past Sarah.

"Maura please translate for me..." Sarah said as she continued to eye the man.

"Skazhi mne, dge oni?" _ (Tell me where they are)_

The man didn't batter an eyelid. His stare became more glazed.

"Who is behind this…"

"Kto stoit za etim."

Nothing, the man continued to stare past Sarah.

Sarah threw her hands up in the air in frustration. Jane squeezed Sarah's shoulder slightly. "Let me try.." She shrugged.

"We don't need you, we've got all the information we need already…this silent treatment isn't working...so if you think you are protecting them…think again."

"My ne nuzhdayemsya v vas, u nas yest' vsya informatisya, my dolzhny uzhe ..eto mochalivoye lecheniye ne rabotayet..tak cho yesl vy dumayete, chto vy zashchishchayete ikh..podumayte yeshche raz" Maura repeated Jane's statement.

The man turned his head slowly and menacingly looked Jane square in the eye. "You know nothing…"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N First off i'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed this story. Much appreciated!**

**Secondly, I'm putting a *WARNING* on this Chapter. Even though i don't go into much detail, the general idea of abuse towards a child is mentioned. So please if you have a problem with reading this, I'd recommend that you either skip the chapter completely or skim over. Thank you. ~ 50sPUGirl **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Alex burst through the hospital's double doors removing her fabric scrubs cap. Ruffling her short red hair, she gave it some texture. Tucking the cap in her trousers she noticed Jane, Maura and Sarah standing by the nurses' station. Her pace slowed down as she reached the three women.

"Come with me..." Alex said as she led the way to her office.

Sarah was the last to enter the large office. She softly closed the door behind her and leant against the filing cabinet.

Alex sat down in her leather chair; she gently leant back and closed her eyes, rubbing them vigorously. Opening them slowly she notices three pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Sorry it's been a long day…" Alex mumbled as she opened up the file in front of her.

She glanced over it quickly before looking up at the three women. "Our Jane Doe that's laying in ICU is a fighter...We've done blood tests and Tox Tests and they have come back positive for Thallium. She's awake but obviously very poorly. She's being monitored very closely and we've started treatment."

A collective look of relief washed over the three women.

"We're trying the 'Prussian Blue' method that Maura suggested to remove the Thallium." Alex said as she looked to Maura.

"Prussian blue is a solid ion exchange material, it absorbs the Thallium. Fed orally it passes through their digestive system and comes out in their stools." Maura stated. "Hopefully the additional treatment of potassium can be used to mobilize Thallium from the tissue in the later stages of treatment."

"So is it looking good?" Jane asked.

"It's too early to tell.." Alex paused slightly "As I said she's being monitored very closely.."

"Let's just pray she responses well to the treatment.." Sarah said hopefully.

Alex slightly nodded with a faint smile.

* * *

Jane and Maura sat by the bedside of the young girl. Sarah had asked them to gather any information they could and update her on the girl's condition regularly. They'd been sitting with her already for half an hour; watching her from time to time come out of her deep sleep, mumble a few words before she'd drift off again.

Jane whispered to Maura "Do you want children?"

"I'm not sure.." Maura had never really thought about having children, her life was career orientated. She'd never allowed herself time to think about starting a family. "I've never really thought about it…perhaps one day…you?"

Jane shrugged, she too had never thought about having children. Like Maura her life's focus was on her career. "One day...I guess.."

Maura entwined her fingers through Jane's and leant closer to the brunette "You'd be great mother Jane..." she planted a chaste kiss on the detective's cheek. Jane touched her cheek as she leant in and placed a tender kiss on Maura's forehead. They sat in silence as they watched over the sleeping girl; she looked peaceful as she snuggled under the hospital blanket.

Another half an hour had passed and Jane was starting to feel the effects of sitting in the same position. As she stretched her legs she glanced at Maura who had dozed off in the chair beside her. Smiling to herself, Jane repositioned herself on the chair; accidently nudging Maura in the process.

Maura opened her eyes slowly and looked to Jane "You alright sweetheart?"

"hmm.. Just stretching my legs, I'm starting to get stiff." Jane said as she stretched her back and looked over to the little girl who lay so peacefully in the bed. "She's still asleep.."

"Yeah, she's sound asleep." Maura said as she leant forward in her seat her eyes focused on the small girl. Her rhythmic breathing was becoming hypnotic. Maura ran her tongue over her lips; she was starting to feel parched.

Jane noticed "I'll get us a drink" she simply said.

"No it's ok...I need to visit the rest room anyway. I'll get you a coffee?" Maura said as she stood and picked up her handbag. Jane nodded slightly in appreciation before turning her attention back to the young girl.

* * *

Maura walked to the condiments counter station and rested the coffees on top; she reached over and picked up a few small sugar packets and couple of pots of cream for Jane. Dropping them into her handbag, her mobile started to ring. She fumbled for it and eventually answered it.

"Jane.." Maura smiled.

"Sweetheart; could you get us something to eat?"

"Aha…" Maura turned and perused over the display case that was filled with different cakes and panini's. "Slice of cake or panini?" she asked.

"Both.." Jane chucked into the phone.

Smiling to herself "ok...be back in a minute.." Maura replied as she hung up the phone and walked over to the small queue of people waiting to be served.

The man, who had been watching Maura from the back of the café, saw his chance. He moved quickly through the sea of tables and walked up to the counter. He glanced over his shoulder at Maura who was still waiting to be served. Lifting the lid of one of the disposable cups, he injected a clear liquid into it before replacing the lid. He looked back to Maura who was now being served. Giving a malevolent smirk he walked off unnoticed out of the café.

Maura picked up her paper bag which contained the two Panini's and slice of cake. She returned to the condiments counter station and retrieved the coffees. As she walked out of the Restaurant, she glanced aimlessly towards the glass entrance of the Hospital and noticed the Russian Restaurateur from the day before standing beside a black BMW, his arm draped over the open passenger side door. Giving Maura an arrogant smile, he blew her a kiss before disappearing into the car. Maura walked towards the glass doors, watching as the car sped out of the hospital grounds.

Maura turned quickly and briskly walked to the lifts, she needed to get back to Jane and let her know what she'd just encountered.

As she exited the lift, she rounded the corner and saw Jane standing by the nurses' station.

"Jane...I've just seen that Russian Restaurateur from yesterday..." Maura said handing Jane her coffee.

"Huh?" Jane cocked one eyebrow quizzically. "What was he doing?"

"Just standing by a car...watching me..." Maura shrugged.

"Hmmm…they are obviously watching us.." Jane looked away momentarily.

"Is everything alright?" Maura nodded her head towards the closed side room door.

"The nurses are just giving her a quick wash..." Jane responded.

Maura took a sip of her coffee "how long has she been awake?" Maura instantly frowned, she wasn't sure if she liked the taste of the coffee. Taking another sip, she still wasn't convinced. Perhaps it needed stirring, flipping the lid off; she gave it a quick stir before taking a gulp of the coffee. It definitely tasted better now she thought.

"Just after you left to get the coffee's…" Jane said, placing her coffee on the top of the nurses' station, flipping the lid, she added the sugar and cream. Giving it a stir she replaced the lid and started sipping her coffee.

She'd been gone fifteen minutes at least. This was a good sign Maura thought, obviously the 'Prussian Blue' method was working. "That's a good sign Jane."

Jane gave an optimistic smile. "Hopefully…"

Ten minutes later the door slowly opened and the two nurses appeared at the door "You can go back in now Detective." The older nurse smiled to Jane.

"Thank you.." Jane said as she took the last bite of her Panini. She wiped her hands on the serviette before dropping it back into the paper bag. Turning to Maura, she noticed Maura had finished her coffee. Taking it from Maura, she threw the rubbish in the bin before they walked back into the room.

The young girl was sitting up in the bed; her eyes were fixated on the small overhead TV that was suspended over her bed, she was watching cartoons. Glancing at Jane and Maura she sunk shyly into the bed.

"It's alright darling..." Jane smiled with her eyes. "You're safe..."

The girl suspiciously looked at Jane and Maura; bringing the covers up and over her shoulders. She didn't entirely trust the two women standing at the end of her bed. Jane pulled one the blue hard plastic chairs closer to the bedside. Sitting, she looked to Maura.

"I promise you sweetheart…nothing is going to happen.." Maura's tone was soothing.

The little girl looked towards Jane. Softly and cautiously she said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane's voice relaxed. "…and this is Doctor Maura Isles we're helping the Police with..." Jane wasn't sure if she should go into details. "We're helping the Police."

The girl was intrigued with Jane's accent. "You're from America?" the girl asked.

Jane nodded "Boston...have you heard of Boston?"

The girl shook her head robustly. "I've been to Disneyland. When I was six...That's in America…"

"It is indeed..."Jane smiled. "Well Boston is a long way away from Disneyland.."

The girl pursed her lips together and nodded that she understood what Jane was saying.

"Sweetheart what is your name?" Maura asked.

"Chloe Martin" the little girl whispered as she looked to Maura.

"… and how old are you?" Maura asked.

"I'll be ten in December…my birthday is on Christmas Day..." She smiled innocently.

"Christmas Day? I guess you get double the presents than Chloe.." Jane asked.

Chloe nodded her head in delight "And I get to open them on Christmas Eve.."

Maura and Jane both chuckled at the Chloe's enthusiasm. Maura dragged another plastic chair to other side of the bed and sat.

"Sweetheart, we need to ask you some questions about what's happened to you..." Maura leant forward in the seat.

The girl nodded questioningly as she squirmed in the bed. Her eyes darted from Maura back to the television screen.

"It's okay sweetheart, you can talk to us..." Maura placed her hand over Chloe's and gave it a quick squeeze.

"They said...they said they'd kill me if I spoke to the police..." Chloe nervously said.

Jane and Maura looked to one another. They knew that Chloe wouldn't open up to them. Maura spoke.

"I'm not a Police Officer… I'm a Doctor.."

Chloe eyes averted from the TV screen to Maura, she looked deeply into the doctor's eyes. She wanted to trust Maura but she was scared. The image of what had happened flashed before her. A lone tear rolled down her cheek and dropped on her shoulder.

Maura instinctively held Chloe's hand "Sweetheart; I promise you nothing is going to happen to you now, you're safe. Jane and I won't leave you..."

"I want my Mum.." Chloe sobbed.

Jane looked to Maura; she admired the sincerity in Maura's voice. "Where is she?"

"In heaven..." Chloe simply said.

Jane closed her eyes, the sadness in Chloe's voice hit Jane hard. "And your dad?"

"With mum, they had a car accident last year...my Nan looks after me…" Chloe's voice was shaking.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry" Jane said in a near whisper.

Chloe nodded her head in gratitude; she was starting to trust the two women. She sank deeper in the bed "you promise not to leave me?.."

Jane and Maura both nodded their heads "we promise..."

The girl considered their promise as she looked past the end of the bed; it was obvious that she was thinking about what had happened to her. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Chloe.." Maura said softly.

Chloe looked to Maura. "I was with my nan…we were shopping…she went to the toilet and told me to stay where I was...a man and woman spoke to me...they led me to a car and forced me in...I screamed but nobody heard me.." Chloe stopped talking. She looked through Maura.

"What did they say...the man and woman" Maura prompted.

"I can't remember…"Chloe said.

"What happened next?" Jane asked.

Chloe looked to Jane "I was taken to a restaurant..."

Jane and Maura looked to one another; this was where they had found Chloe.

"They locked me in a room…"

Jane looked to Maura "I'm going to ring Sarah..." Jane stood and walked out the room.

Maura nodded to Jane silently before she turned her gaze back upon Chloe. "Sweetheart are you ok?"

Chloe shook her head "My Nan will be worried about me..."

Maura leant back in her seat "Jane is ringing someone who can get in contact with your Grandmother.."

Chloe gave a slight smile. She felt a little reassured.

"Sweetheart I need to know what happened next..." Maura encouraged.

Chloe went on to describe what she could remember, her memory was a little cloudy but she tried in vain to recall the events that took place. She'd been locked in a small dark room where the windows were barricaded with large wooden boards. Only small pockets of light filtered through the windows. She remembered the room smelled of dirty old socks as she put it. A small rotting mattress was slung in the corner of the room. She'd perched herself on the edge of the mattress and hadn't moved for what it seemed like hours. Occasionally she would hear voices and screams coming from within the building. She spoke about how it must have been early morning when the door to the room was unlocked. The woman who had abducted her had come into the room and forcefully blindfolded her and dragged her out of the room. She was led to what she felt was a larger room and told to stand still. She could feel the presence of men standing around her and talking in a foreign language. She was confused and didn't really know what was happening. Before she knew it she standing back in the same room she'd been housed in. Alone again.

Maura could see that Chloe was starting to struggle with recalling what had happened. She took Chloe's hand giving it a tender squeeze. Jane entered the room and sat down back in the plastic chair.

"We're getting in contact with your Grandmother, Chloe." Jane smiled affectionately.

Chloe gave a shy smile as she nodded.

Jane looked to Maura, she knew what she had to ask next and she wasn't entirely sure how to put it to the young girl that lay in front of her. She rubbed the scars on her palms nervously as she cleared her throat. Maura noticed Jane's unease, she gave a reassuring smile.

"Chloe..." Jane paused slightly, she looked to Maura who nodded for Jane to carry on "..Chloe...did anything happen to you…that you felt …" Jane paused "that you felt…" Jane was looking for the right word; she needed to ask this next question as delicate yet the most precise way so as Chloe would understand what she meant. Jane pursed her lips together as she found the best way to finish what she was asking. "In a way that you know is inappropriate…"

Frowning slightly, Chloe looked from Jane to Maura who was intently waiting for an answer. She pursed her lips together and sunk deeper into the bed. Her small fingers started to play and pull at the loose hospital I.D band. She knew exactly what Jane was asking. A lone tear welled in the corner of Chloe's eye as the image of what happened to her flashed in front of her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart..." Maura said leaning closer to the bedside, she again took a hold of the young girl's hand. "Just remember Chloe, you are safe now...they can't hurt you anymore.."

Chloe nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I was taken to another room, the men did things that I didn't like...I told them to stop...but they didn't...I screamed as loud as I could but my voice was gone. They held me down…I cried so much until everything went black…" Chloe's voice straining as the tears flowed down her flushed cheeks.

"Okay, thank you sweetheart, you've been extremely brave and I'm so sorry that happened to you...I'm sure your Grandmother will be here soon." Jane's voice was controlled yet comforting.

Maura looked to Jane; she indicated with her eyes that they needed to step out the room for a private word.

Chloe stared out the window aimlessly, lost in her thoughts.

Jane and Maura stood together and both gave Chloe a fleeting glance. They walked out the room in silence and slowly closed the door behind them.

"Fucking Bastards!" Jane hissed as she ran her hands through her hair. She spun around sharply and hung her head slightly. She had hoped that nothing had happened to Chloe, but the realisation of what that little girl must have gone through haunted Jane now.

Maura took a hold of Jane's hands and caressed them tenderly. Jane looked up from her hands and directly into her fiancés eyes. "Listen…we need to let Sarah know what Chloe's just told us…This is serious, that little girl in there" Maura paused slightly as she pointed to the room "…That little girl in there is traumatized, she's gone through a lot in the last few days… and You and I are not qualified to be handling this.."

Jane agreed with Maura. She pulled out her mobile and phoned Sarah's number. Walking away from Maura, she headed for the privacy of a small office.

Maura puffed out cheeks and gently expelled the air as she leant on the nurses' station. She was starting to feel a little nauseous. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes momentarily as another wave of nausea swept through her body. She needed some fresh air.

Ten minutes later Jane walked out of the office and back to Maura.

"Darling?" Jane noticed Maura leaning against the station.

Maura opened her eyes slowly "hmmm.." another wave of nausea hit her. She closed her eyes immediately.

"You okay?" Jane asked.

"Yeah fine.." Maura smiled weakly.

Jane looked from Maura and noticed Sarah walking with an elderly woman, they were heading towards them.

"This is Chloe's Grandmother...Mrs Martin." Sarah said as she stopped in front of them.

Maura stood up straight and put on a brave face as yet another wave of queasiness swept through her body. Jane moved her hand from the small of Maura's back and extended it to Mrs Martin.

"Mrs Martin, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli and this is Doctor Maura Isles."

Mrs Martin shook Jane's hand weakly; her interest wasn't with the two women. She needed and wanted to see her Granddaughter.

"Detective Rizzoli and Doctor Isles have been sitting with Chloe" Sarah said as she glanced at the elderly woman.

"Thank you both so much, I'm ever so grateful that you've been with my dear little Chloe." Mrs Martin said.

Sarah smiled warmly at the elderly woman as she directed her into the side room; she closed the door behind them. A few moments past, Sarah slipped silently out of the room and joined Jane and Maura.

"Thank you both so much.." Sarah smiled.

Jane nodded slightly "I'm just glad we've managed to save just one..."

Maura puffed out her cheeks; the increasing waves of nausea were sweeping over her body in quick succession. Holding onto the nurses' station with one hand; Maura leant forward allowing the wave to pass over her.

Sarah frowned slightly; she could see Maura was in some discomfort. "Maura...are you okay?"

"Hmmm … just need some fresh air.." Maura smiled feebly.

* * *

Wrapping a protective arm around Maura's waist, Jane looked to Sarah "We won't be a minute." She said as she led the honey blonde to the awaiting lifts.

Jane continuously rubbed Maura's back as she leant forward on the bench. She glanced up at the blue sky; it was a beautiful autumn day. The fresh air seemed to alleviate the nausea Maura was feeling. Maura was thankful for Jane's concern. She sat up straight and took a deep breath. Smiling, Maura patted Jane's knee.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" Jane momentarily stopped rubbing Maura's back.

Nodding her head, Maura directed a side wards glance at Jane "a little better.."

Sarah could see Jane and Maura sitting together on a small bench in the distance. She walked along the concrete pavement towards them. Jane looked towards Sarah as she reached them.

"How you feeling now Maura?" Sarah asked.

" A little better, I guess the fresh air did the trick.." Maura grinned.

Sarah gave a quick smile. "Glad to hear…listen, I've spoken to Alex and the hospital are going to organise an internal examination for Chloe. We should know the results by the end of the day."

"How she doing?" Jane asked, her thoughts were drawn back to Chloe.

"She seems happy and content that her Grandmother is with her…" Sarah said as sat down beside Jane. "Mrs Martin is obviously upset about the whole situation but she is so relieved that she has her Granddaughter back"

"..And the investigation, any new leads?" Jane asked.

Sarah rubbed her chin; she'd been working solidly all day on it. She'd returned to the Restaurant with her team and gone through every square inch of the building with a fine toothcomb. The renewed search hadn't brought up any new evidence. "These people are organised and clever Jane, apart from what we initially found…we've got nothing new."

Sighing to herself, Jane rubbed her temples as she looked out at the grassed area around them.

"You've got three suspects in custody and Chloe's testimony, least that's a start." Jane glanced to Sarah.

Sarah slightly nodded. Jane was right. It wasn't much but at least it something to go on. She shuffled forward in the seat.

Maura leant forward suddenly, the discomfort and nausea had returned. Jane turned her attention to Maura "Maur?"

"It's okay...I just feel so nauseous…it will pass..." Maura said trying to get her words out.

Jane watched as Maura was doubled up in pain. She was now concerned for Maura. She instinctively started rubbing Maura's back.

Sarah cleared her throat as she stood "I'm going back to the office, I've got a lot to brief my superiors on...I'll contact you both later with the results."

Jane looked up to Sarah; she nodded her head before turning her attention back to Maura.

Sarah leant over and rubbed Maura's shoulder "hope you feel better soon Maura..." giving her a reassuring smile as she walked off.

Jane watched as Sarah walked back along the path towards the hospital car park. She noticed Sarah stop momentarily as Alex walked out of the side entrance of the Hospital. They stood together chatting.

Jane looked back to Maura who was slowly sitting up straight; she still had her eyes closed. Jane noticed that Maura was now extremely pale in colour. "Maura…are you sure you're okay?"

The honey blonde opened her eyes slowly; she looked towards Jane and nodded.

"I'm getting you to bed…you probably have food poisoning." Jane said as she helped Maura to stand.

As Maura stood she opened her eyes wide, she looked around at her surroundings and instantaneously dropped to the ground. Her body lay in a crumpled heap.

"MAURA!" Jane screamed as she immediately knelt down over the honey blonde.

Sarah and Alex had heard Jane's scream. They'd glanced over and saw Jane hunched over Maura. Giving each other a worried look, they simultaneously ran towards the brunette.

* * *

**A/N (2) Okay if your reading this than thank you.. Not much detail but the general idea was there, right? ... I'd love to hear what everyone thinks, so drop me a review or follow me on twitter ( 50sPUGirl) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - As always thank you to everyone who has followed, favourite or reviewed this story..it's what keeps me going! I know my updates have been lacking lately, and for this i apologise. Life has been busy and my inspiration decided to hide from me ;) . Also i literally finished writing it about 20mins ago, so i've quickly checked through it for any mistakes (grammar / spelling etc) but if you do find any, i'm sorry. **

**Anyway i hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates. Please Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Jane had looked at the same spot on the floor for the last three quarters of an hour, her eyes were no longer focused on the scuff mark, they were senselessly starting through it. She looked up and over the bedrail of the hospital bed to her fiancé. The honey blonde was sleeping soundly, her chest steadily rising and falling. Her tiny frame sunk snuggly under the hospital blankets. Jane took a hold of Maura's left hand and squeezed it gradually. Closing her eyes, Jane took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as she opened her eyes and looked yearningly to her fiancé.

Maura had drifted in and out of consciousness for the last two hours. Her heavy hooded eyelids would open slowly, her pupils dilated and lazily roaming the room from time to time. Her unfocused gaze upon Jane would be complimented with a lopsided smile.

"I'm here sweetheart" Jane would reply each time.

Jane's unyielding grip on her the honey blonde's hand loosened as she shifted in her seat. Her hand slipped out of Maura's as she stood and walked to the window, her gaze fell upon the communal garden across the road from the Hospital. This turn of events wasn't something she had been expecting.

There was a soft knock to the door; Jane looked over her shoulder as Alex entered with a Doctor close behind. Standing at the end of the bed Alex introduced the man. "Jane, this is Maura's Consultant Dr Thomas Harrison."

Jane's mouth curled slightly into a smile. "Doctor.. " she said as she moved back to the bedside and resumed her position in the grey hard plastic chair. She automatically took Maura's hand, their finger's entwined naturally.

"Hello Ms Rizzoli.."He said pausing slightly as he took a hold of the observation chart that was housed in the plastic pouch at the end of the bed. "Ms Isles has responded to the treatment. Her stats have stabilized but there is a possibility of damage to her nervous system." He glanced up from the charts towards Jane.

Jane started to bite nervously at her bottom lip, even though it looked like Maura would recover, the possibility of everlasting damage to her nervous system had an unsettling feeling in the pit of Jane's stomach. Alex noticed Jane's unease and moved closer to her.

"Jane…it is possible that Maura will make a full recovery with no everlasting symptoms.." Alex said as she placed a reassuring hand on the brunette's shoulder. She glanced to Dr Harrison.

"Doctor Thornton is right; the probability that Ms Isles will make a full recovery is looking good, especially with the Prussian Blue treatment being administered as quickly as it was." He gave a hopeful warm smile.

Jane looked back to Maura who was sleeping soundly. She leant closer to the bedrail, resting her chin on the top rail "Hear that sweetheart, you're going to be alright.." She whispered.

Jane turned back to Doctor Harrison "Thank you so much".

He nodded slightly as he looked to Alex "Doctor Thornton" he nodded.

Alex pursed her lips together as she nodded to the Doctor. Her lips curled slightly as she looked back to Jane.

"Jane, I just need to have a word with Doctor Harrison, I'll be back with in a minute" She said as she followed the male Doctor out the room.

Jane sat up straight; she puffed out her cheeks and exhaled slowly. Rubbing her eyes she turned her attention back to the scuff mark on the floor she'd been studying earlier.

Alex and Doctor Harrison stood by the nurses' station further down the corridor.

"Doctor. Obviously I would think of it as a great appreciation to me that you and your staff do everything humanely possible with regards to the care of Maura. "

Doctor Harrison gave Alex a quizzical look; he was confused and slightly offended. "Doctor Thornton, my staff and this hospital do their utmost for any patient that enters this hospital. What are you trying to say?"

"Those two people in there are like family to me, especially Maura…I just want to know that Maura will receive the full benefit of the NHS service...even if that means I need to pay privately for anything that Maura or even Jane needs whilst they are here."

Doctor Harrison understood what Alex was saying. Maura and Jane were to be treated as honorary guests to the hospital and indeed the NHS service. "Ahh, I see.." He smirked slightly "An ex-flame Alex?…"

"The one that got away." Alex winked as she patted the Doctor on his back and walked back into Maura's room.

Alex walked back into the room seeing Jane hunched over in her chair, her head dipped lower than her shoulders.

"Jane?" Alex asked her voice full of concern.

Jane's head lifted slowly as she looked up at the red head. Alex was standing at the end of the bed, her hands gripped around the handles of the bed. She could see the worry in Jane's eyes.

"Go, get some air…she'll be here when you get back.." Alex said as she moved towards the brunette.

Jane looked back at Maura; she didn't want to leave her but at the same time appreciated the fact that Alex was concerned for her. Leaning towards Maura, she took a hold of the honey blonde hand.

"I'll sit with Maura..." Alex said as she placed her hand on Jane's shoulder.

Jane leant back; Alex's touch was gentle and supportive. She slowly slipped her hand from Maura's and stood.

"If she wakes, ring me..." Jane simply said.

Alex nodded as she sat in the plastic chair. Jane leant over the bedrails and kissed Maura's forehead. "I'll be back soon..." she whispered.

Jane stood by the door; her loving gaze lingered over Maura encumbering every emotion she'd felt for her. Silently she turned and disappeared out the room.

Alex leant forward into the chair towards Maura. "She loves you more than you'll ever know..." she whispered.

Jane stepped out of the entrance of the Hospital of Neurology and Neurosurgery. The stark sunshine caught Jane off guard. She stood on the large stone steps momentarily before slowly taking each step until she reached the footpath. Crossing the quiet street, she entered the garden and started to walk around in circles on the paved footpath. She glanced up at the Hospital; trying to work out which window was Maura's room. She looked away and continued in loose circles, glancing occasionally up at the Hospital. Thoughts of what led her here flooded back.

"_Maura!" _

_Jane knelt down to her fiancé; she took a hold of the honey blonde's shoulder and turned her quickly on to her back. Maura's complexion was ashen. Maura's body rolled and jerked as she entered into a convulsion. Tugging and shaking her shoulder, Jane tried in vain to wake an unconscious Maura. She felt the presence of someone standing over her, glancing over her shoulder it was Alex. _

"_Help her.." Jane said the urgency in her voice was alarming. _

_Alex knelt down and immediately put Maura in the recovery position. She glanced over to Sarah who had knelt down on the other side of Maura. "Get some help!" Alex ordered. _

_Sarah looked up and noticed a couple of paramedics by the entrance where she'd just been. She jumped to her haunches and sprinted to the two men. Seconds later she returned with one of the paramedics in toe. _

"_She's unconscious…pulse weak..." Alex's voice became a blur for Jane. _

"_naa..use…ous.." Jane stuttered trying to get the word out. _

_Alex glanced to Jane "she's been feeling nauseous?" _

_Jane's head bobbed up and down, her eyes didn't leave the honey blonde. _

"_How long?" Alex asked as she looked to Jane. No reply. She asked again "Jane, how long has she been feeling nauseous?" _

_Jane shrugged "half an hour or so…" _

_Alex stood, taking a few steps back, she took a hold of the paramedics arm and led him out of ear shot. Jane had glanced at Alex; she couldn't make out what she was saying to the Paramedic. Alex looked over to Jane and then back to the Paramedic. _

"_Jane, The National Hospital of Neurology is around the corner, less than a minute away…we need to get her there.." Alex said as she walked the few steps to Jane. _

_Jane didn't understand why that hospital. She stood back as a stretcher was parked next to Maura. The Paramedics didn't waste any time, they lifted Maura on the stretcher and secured her in place. They looked to Alex, who nodded for them to take her. An Ambulance pulled up a short distance away; the Paramedics wheeled Maura to the back of the vehicle. The driver jumped out of the front cab of the vehicle and immediately opened the back doors. Within seconds the doors where closed and the Ambulance was heading out of the grounds of Great Ormand Street Hospital. _

"_Why not here?..I mean this is a Hospital.." Jane's tone was aggressive. _

_Alex looked to Jane as they briskly walked along the foot path. "Jane, this is a Children's Hospital…The NHN is the best place for her.." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because Jane, she's displaying signs of Thallium Poisoning…The sudden feeling of nausea, unconsciousness, the convulsions…it's a huge coincident wouldn't you say?" Alex said as they round the corner, they could see the Ambulance's parked in the distance. _

_Reaching the parked Ambulance, they noticed it was empty. The three women entered the "Ambulance Entrance" doors. Maura was stationed in a waiting bay. Her condition was no worse but she was twitching spontaneously._

_Jane stood at the side of the trolley, her hands immediately entwined around Maura's fingers. She had no intention leaving Maura's side. Sarah followed Alex as she looked for the on-duty consultant. _

"_Sweetheart...I know you can hear me, Alex thinks you've been poisoned…" Jane softly said. _

_Maura's eyes slowly opened, her pupils rolled back in her head as she tried to focus on Jane "coffee…"her voice was faint._

"_Sweetheart I think that's the last thing you need now.." _

"_No, it's the coffee.." Maura had mustered all of her strength so she could be heard. _

"_The Coffee.." Jane repeated, looking away she was confused until it finally dawned on her. _

Upon hearing a car horn sounding, Jane came out of her reverie. She looked towards the noise before turning away uninterested. Sitting down on the nearby bench, she took in the sunshine that had filtered through the overhanging trees. Lifting her chin, she closed her eyes and took in the full warmth of the sun.

Her thoughts of Maura lying up in that Hospital swirled aimlessly around her mind.

"_Sarah, the coffee Maura had...it was poisoned." Jane's voice could be heard in the distance._

_Sarah turned away from Alex and walked the short space back to brunette. Jane's hands grasped tightly around the honey blondes._

"_Are you sure Jane?" Sarah asked. _

_Jane nodded definitely; she knew her fiancé was right. _

"_Where is it now?" _

"_I threw it in the bin on the ward, Maura drank the entire contents.." Jane said looking back to Maura. _

"_Okay...we need it as evidence, I'll get a uniform to go through the bins.." Sarah said as she unclipped her walkie talkie from her belt. Turning away she walked back to the entrance that they'd just come through. _

"_Sarah...Maura said something about seeing the Russian Restaurateur standing by the entrance of the hospital...check the CCTV footage...we may get a break.." Jane called out to the Blonde detective who stopped and looked over her shoulder. Nodding to Jane, Sarah disappeared out the sliding doors. _

Sighing to herself, Jane slowly opened her eyes once again. Her focus was on her engagement ring. Twisting it around her finger a couple of times. Once again her thoughts over took her consciousness.

_Maura sat opposite her on the bed in the hotel room. Both wet and cold. The awkwardness of the situation surpassed anything they were both quite use to. Jane looked out the window at the rain drops trickling down the window._

"_I started to think about things I've never really thought about before" Maura paused slightly, her eyes trying to capture Jane's. "There was a lot of benign neglect within my family when I was growing up…it's not that my parents didn't love me...they were very involved with their work and each other… so I never asked for much...I never knew what it's like to be loved…I couldn't understand why someone...like you...would invest so much time and effort in someone like me.. I got scared… and my defence mechanism took over… I did the only thing I knew what to do...And that was to run..." Maura took a hold of Jane's hands. "But Jane I realised I made a mistake, I should have trusted you and talked to you about how I was feeling…and for that I apologise...please Jane, I realised I couldn't live without you.." Maura moved closer. _

_Jane's eyes were drawn back to Maura's. _

"_I love you..." Maura said her words direct and concise._

"_I love you too" Jane whispered as she pulled Maura closer to her._

"Jane...Jane…Jane" Sarah's voice broke the brunette out of her thoughts.

Jane's head lifted quickly, her eyes focused on Sarah. "Sorry…I was miles away.."

"She's awake.." Sarah smiled. "She's asking for you.."

Jane practically leapt from the bench; she brushed past Sarah quickly. Her long legs striding out as far as they could reach. She disappeared back into the Hospital. Minutes later she burst through the door to Maura's side room.

Upon seeing Jane, Maura lifted herself up in the bed. Her eyes lit up and her smile grew wider as Jane reached the bed. Maura outstretched her arms as Jane allowed herself to be enveloped in Maura's hug. Giving a lingering kiss, Jane leant back as she ran her fingers through the honey blonde's loose curls.

"Sweetheart...I've been so worried." Jane's voice was low.

Maura gave a soft smile as she ran her fingers down Jane's jawline. She traced her fingers over Jane's lips; her thumb lingered over the centre of Jane's lips. "I love you..."

Jane's eyes dipped as a shy smile appeared " I love you too"

Alex cleared her throat "Ahem.." She moved from the window to the middle of the room.

Embarrassed, Jane glanced over her shoulder at Alex; she took a step back and sat down on the hard plastic chair. Maura's eyes never left Jane. Sarah walked into the room a few seconds later; joining Alex at the foot of the bed.

"I hate to talk shop…in a moment like this …But we've looked through the CCTV footage from the entrance of the hospital…" Sarah looked to Jane.

Jane leant back in the chair, she'd momentarily forgotten about the case. Her concern was Maura. "..And?"

"We've got a hit on the number plate, my team and I are following up on the information…We'll be making a raid later tonight…"

Jane leant forward in the seat; her detective mind was interested. This is was beyond an excellent result for the case. Maura glanced at Jane; she knew what the detective was thinking. Jane eyes shifted to her fiancé. Almost asking for permission.

Jane turned back to Sarah "Can you two give us a minute.."

Alex and Sarah nodded in unison; they silently disappeared out the room. Jane stood as soon as the door was shut; she moved silently around the bed and stood at the foot of the bed. Tapping the handle of the bed a couple of times, she looked out the window fleeting before turning back to Maura who was watching Jane with intrigue.

"Maura.." Jane paused.

"Jane go...it's what you do.." Maura proudly smiled.

Jane studied Maura's face. "But.."

"Jane, I'm fine….I will be here when you get back.."

"As long as you are sure?"

"Jane go…" Maura said as she sat up right in the bed, she shuffled under the covers to get comfortable.

Jane moved from the end of the bed and stood by the bedside of her fiancé, her hands immediately entwining with Maura's. She leant against the rail and captured the honey blonde's lips, the kiss lingered between them. Pulling their lips apart, Jane rested her forehead against Maura's. " I love you.." she whispered.

Maura leant back slightly, she ran her fingers through the Brunette's unruly mane. She tilted her head slightly and silently captured Jane's lips once again. Nipping at Jane's lips, she pulled away. "Be careful..." she said in a low whisper.

Jane leant back from Maura as she heard the door to the side room open, Sarah walked back into the room.

"Jane, we've just had information come in from surveillance the raid is being moved to now...are you up for it?" Sarah said, gripping her walkie talkie tightly.

Jane looked back to the honey blonde; she needed to be sure Maura was okay with leaving her.

Maura gave a short nod "Go.. and do what you do better than anyone else I know.."

Giving a chaste kiss to the honey blonde's cheek; Jane hooked her jacket over her arm and started to follow Sarah out the room. She stopped by the open door and turned back to Maura.

"I'll be back before you know it...I love you.." Jane smiled.

"Love you more.." Maura replied

Smiling proudly, Jane nodded as she disappeared out the room.

Jane sat in the back of the black Audi, her heart beating rapidly as Sarah weaved through the traffic. The internal blue lights flashed rapidly as the distinctive police siren sounded every now and then.

Sarah looked in the rear view mirror at Jane who was holding tight to the small handle above the passenger side door. She glanced to Alex who was sitting in the passenger seat beside her.

"Alex, I want you to hold back when we get there...if there is any casualties I'll send for you, ok?"

Alex nodded in agreement.

The black Audi slowed as it reached an intersection; the sirens sounded faster and fleetingly as Sarah maneuvered through the stopped traffic. Once clear of the traffic, the Audi's engine surged to life once again. They drove along Victoria Embankment steadily weaving from lane to lane.

"Jane, quick tour of London…On your left you have the London Eye" Sarah smiled as she glanced up into the rear view mirror at Jane, who momentarily looked out her window at the large wheel slowly turning. "Straight ahead is Big Ben…" Jane ducked her head slightly, so she could see out the windscreen. Again the Audi slowed down, Sarah saw her opportunity in the traffic and merged out into the oncoming cars which were slowing down. She raised her hand to the drivers as an apology as she turned right. Jane glanced out her window at the Clock Tower.

"Houses of Parliament are there too.." Alex chipped in.

"Parliament Square on you right." Sarah nodded to the grassed area which housed a few tents and demonstrators.

"Oh I remember spending two weeks there in the late nineties" Alex laughed.

Sarah gave Alex a confused look.

"Gay Rights Demo" Alex shrugged.

"I remember that Demo, I was a PC at the time…thought you looked familiar "Sarah winked with a smile.

Jane leant forward in her seat as she looked between the two women; obviously they'd momentarily forgotten about Jane sitting in the back seat. "Ahem" Jane cleared her throat.

Sarah glanced over her shoulder briefly at Jane who was leaning back in her seat. "Right, Westminster Abbey on your left" she said, nodding towards the large Abbey "Wills and Kate married there." She added for Jane's benefit.

Passing the Abbey, Jane noticed the crowds of tourists lining up outside it. Resuming her focus to the front of the car, Jane watched as Sarah weaved with expertise in and out of the traffic.

"And that my friend is the end of this part of the tour" Sarah smiled as she glanced over her shoulder at Jane.

Jane gave a light chuckle. "Hate to see what it's like when you're in a rush"

Sarah smiled, she really liked Jane. Saw a lot of herself in Jane but most of all she admired her tenacity.

Soon the Audi left the centre of London and travelled smoothly through the suburbs of London.

Twenty minutes later, Sarah had pulled into a side street. She slowed the Audi down to near enough crawl. Her sirens and lights had been turned off for the last ten minutes of the journey. Getting out of the car, she silently moved to the boot. Popping it open she rummaged around for a moment before retrieving three bulletproof vests. Shutting the boot softly, she opened the driver's door and got back in. Handing Jane and Alex both a vest. "Put these on.."

Jane slipped the vest over her head and tightened the straps. Running her fingers through her hair, she wondered if she should wear her hair up or down. Going with "up" she bunched the curls together and retrieved a small hairband from her jacket pocket. Smoothing and pulling at her hair within seconds she'd managed to tame it into a neat ponytail. She looked to Sarah who was tightening the straps of Alex's vest. This reminded her when she'd done the same to Maura a few days ago. Smiling privately to herself, a sense of sadness washed over Jane, she'd wished her fiancé was there with her and not rigged up to some monitoring machine in a Hospital bed. Maura in her naivety would of loved the thrill of the raid that was about to happen.

The in-car radio crackled. "Suspect car entering location..eta..one minute."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder and looked out the back window past Jane, she saw the black Mercedes turning into the side street. Jane simultaneously turned and looked out the window.

"Okay..down in the seats" Sarah said as she slid down her seat, the top of her blondes hair only just visible from outside.

Alex and Jane followed suit as the Black Mercedes slowly crawled past the Audi. Sarah lifted her head slightly as she looked over the dash board at the passing car. Grabbing her handset, she tentatively pushed the button on the side. "All units, stay in position…wait for my command" She said taking another look at the black Mercedes.

Jane lifted her head slightly, she wanted to see where the car was going, Noticing it pulled up at a small building at the end of the street. She watched as the driver got out of the car. It was the Restaurateur. He pushed the Iron Gates open and let them swing widely before getting back in his car. Moments later the car rolled forward slowly disappearing out of sight.

Sarah reached pass Alex and opened the glove box, pulling out a semi-automatic 9mm Glock 17. She handed it to Jane.

"Jane…this is for your own protection, only fire if it's absolutely necessary…" Sarah's words acted as a stark warning.

Jane looked at the semi-automatic weapon in her hand; she quickly made herself familiar with the weapon. She nodded in response to Sarah.

Sarah opened her door, she turned to Alex as if she was going to say something but changed her mind quickly, she started to get back out the vehicle when Alex grabbed her arm. Feeling Alex's touch, Sarah looked from her arm to the red head.

Jane quickly realised that they needed a minute of privacy. Opening her door, she got out quickly and shut the door softly. She stood back from the car and surveyed the environment.

Sarah closed the door slowly; she turned back to Alex who'd leant closer to Sarah.

"Be careful" Alex said as she placed a chaste kiss on the detective's cheek.

Alex blushed slightly as Sarah touched her cheek. Giving a cheeky wink, Sarah opened the car door and joined Jane. As she closed the door, Sarah leant down and looked to Alex through the glass; she gave the doctor a genuine smile before slowly walking off. Jane followed closely behind, her gun pointing to the ground as she shadowed Sarah's movements.

Alex sat low in the car, her eyes focused on Sarah and Jane as they silently crept down the footpath positioning themselves behind a car. Crouching low Jane watched and waited for Sarah's command. She glanced over her shoulder as an undercover officer crouched briefly behind a car on the other side of the street. He glanced over to Sarah and Jane, giving them a sharp nod of confirmation.

Sarah looked to Jane "You ready Jane?" her voice low.

Jane nodded silently; she checked her gun one last time, taking the safety off.

Sarah unclipped her radio and brought it up to her lips. "All units…ready…hold teams and surround building" she shouted into the walkie talkie. Pulling her gun from her holster, Sarah and Jane stood and crept towards the building. Within seconds the street was full of uniformed and undercover police officers pushing forward to the building.

* * *

**A/N (2) Reviews are always welcomed. Also if you want to, you can follow me on twitter at 50sPUGirl and i'd be more than happy to chat about the story or anything else really ;) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Passing through the gates, Jane followed Sarah towards the back of the building. Briefly they rested flush against the wall. Sarah turned to Jane, bringing her index finger to her lips, indicating for her to remain silent. They carried on slowly, keeping low.

Reaching a barred window, Sarah sunk lower as she peaked through the glass into the room. Glancing around quickly she saw a young girl asleep on an old mattress. She looked to Jane and signed with two fingers to her eyes and then to the window. Moving aside, Sarah allowed Jane to peer in the window.

The young girl, who couldn't have been any older than eleven was sprawled out on the mattress. Apart from the girl, the room was bare. Jane crouched again, they carried alongside the building. Reaching another window, Sarah looked in. Yet another girl, same as the last one about eleven years old, sprawled out on an old mattress.

Jane didn't need to look, Sarah had indicated with hand signals what was in the room.

Stopping momentarily Sarah looked back to Jane "You okay Jane? She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm good" Jane responded with an equally low whisper.

Carrying forward, the two women continued to crouch low against the wall. Sarah momentarily stopped. Raising her hand up into a fist. Jane glanced over Sarah shoulder, she was unsure what the blonde detective had seen or even heard.

Sarah rested flush against the wall, her heart was pumping fast. She tilted her head towards the window. She could hear voices. Jane followed suit, her body almost melding into the wall. She looked up to the window. She too could hear someone talking in the room.

Jane ran her tongue over her lips; a small bead of sweat was forming on her top lip. She could feel her pulse quicken and her heart pump faster. Slowly exhaling she continued to look up to the window. Whoever was in the room seemed to be standing at the window.

Sarah reached into her trouser pockets; she could feel her mobile phone vibrating. Looking at the screen it was a call from her ex-partner. She was a little confused, why would her ex be calling her? She thumbed over the "decline" button and shoved the phone back in her trousers. A few seconds later, the phone vibrated again. Jane looked to Sarah. Retrieving the phone from her pocket again she pushed the "decline" button. Shaking her head in dismay, she pushed the phone deep into her pocket.

The figure glanced out the window; he thought he could see two shadowed figures forming on the concrete below. Leaning into the glass, he saw the top of Sarah and Jane's heads. Backing from the window silently, he turned to his colleague who was lounging on an old brown couch. Clicking his fingers together, he brought his index finger to his lips and indicated for him to remain silent and follow him out the room. Closing the door softly, the room was now empty.

Realising that she couldn't hear the voices anymore, Sarah and Jane rose slightly and peered into the window. She looked to Jane, the look of worry was ever so present in Jane's eyes.

The women continued to press on slowly. They stopped just has they reached a metal door. Sarah tried the handle, it was locked. Looking over her shoulder at Jane they decided to press on until they were in position. Reaching the end of the building, Sarah stopped and turned to Jane whose body was flush against the wall. Both breathing deeply in anticipation. Sarah took a quick glance around the side of the building. There wasn't any sign of movement. Jane glanced over and shoulder, her face dropped as she saw the two burly men standing a few feet away. Guns aimed at the two detectives.

Jane nudged Sarah who looked around at Jane.

"Throw your guns over here…" The shorter man said, he's thick Russian accent reverberated off the side of the building.

The detectives threw their guns towards the Russian men. The shorter Russian picked up the guns and slid them into the back of his jeans. Immediately, the women raised their hands over their heads, the taller man moved towards them step by step his small machine gun still locked on the detectives.

"Stand" he grunted.

Looking at each other, Jane and Sarah tentatively stood. Their hands stood ridged over their heads. The Russian gang member moved behind the detectives he pointed the gun into their backs, nudging them to move.

Sarah followed Jane; they were directed inside the building through the metal doorway. The darkness of the building temporary blinded the detectives. Both dipped their heads momentarily trying to focus on the surroundings. The metal door was slammed behind them. Jane looked over her shoulder and watched the shorter Russian lock the door with a large metal rod. Turning to Jane, he smirked.

Jane looked to Sarah; she could see the look of concern washed over her the blonde detective's face. Trying to give Sarah a reassuring smile, Rizzoli had her reservations.

Jane felt the cold steel barrel of the machine gun poked in her back. Glancing over her shoulder, she defiantly eyed the Russian.

"Move.." The Russian seethed, showing Jane his teeth.

Jane knew she didn't stand a chance at this point. Standing beside Sarah they moved in unison along the corridor. Coming to an open doorway they were led inside to a large derelict space. Jane glanced around; she was anxiously looking for the exits. Unable to see any she tried in vain to remember the route they had just taken.

Being pushed into the middle of the space, the women looked to each other as Sarah's walkie talkie was crudely taken from her. The taller Russian couldn't resist his urge to run his hands roughly over the Sarah's body. He felt the need to caress and kneed the blonde's breasts. She turned to him, her eyes narrowed slightly as she took the abuse. He looked into Sarah's eyes, realising he'd got the response he was after. His hands moved from her breasts down the length of her body to her backside. The slight touch of him running his hands over her backside made Sarah internally cringe. His hands moved back to her hips, he found her mobile. Digging his hand deep into her pocket he slowly and deliberately pulled the mobile out. Looking to Jane, he moved closer to her. Smelling the faints whiff of perfume, he smirked menacingly as he ran his hands over her body, finding her mobile in her trouser pocket he blew Jane a kiss as he shoved his hand deep inside the pocket and retrieved the mobile.

A short high-pitched whistle echoed around the space. The men looked at each other before taking a few paces back, their weapons still aimed at the detectives. The sound of boots scraping against the concrete melodically bounced around the space.

"Looky, Looky, Looky what we have here..Cagney and Lacey, no?" A deep Russian voice mocked the Detectives.

A light chuckle could be heard from the two Russian cronies as the owner of the voice moved slowly around to face the Detectives.

It was the Russian Restaurateur, he's arms crossed over his broad chest as he rocked back and forth on his heels. He looked between the two women. An ironic smile flashed over the Russian.

"So nice to see you again Detective Inspector Williams"

The Russian glanced over at his cronies, noticing the taller Russian holding the mobiles he outstretched his hand for the phones. Handing the mobiles to his boss, he resumed his stance with the gun targeted directly at Sarah.

The Russian Restaurateur flicked his thumb over the screen, it lit up brightly. He noticed there was a "voicemail" icon flashing in the top left hand corner of the screen. His thumb flicked over the icon as the phone's dial tone connected.

"You have one new message, to listen to the message push three, to delete the message push four.." could be heard coming from the phone's speaker. The Russian's thumb pushed "three". He lifted the phone into the air so Sarah and Jane could hear the message.

"Sarah, Sarah...it's me Rachel…Gracie wasn't at the school gates this afternoon when I went to pick her up, I spoke to the school and to a few of her friend's Mums...nobody has seen her…Please ring me back when you get this message"

The Russian dropped the phone to the ground; He lifted his heavy boot dramatically and stamped down hard on the small mobile. It immediately shattered into pieces.

Clicking his fingers, another gang member appeared from the corridor. His hand firmly planted on the shoulder of a young girl. Her head was covered with a black sack. The girl was presented to the Russian Restaurateur.

Running his fingers over the black sack, he trailed his fingers down to the blonde hair that poked out under the sack. He looked to Sarah as he lifted the sack of the head of the girl. The blonde girl let her eyes readjust to the light, she saw her Mother and another lady standing with her.

"NO! Gracie!" Sarah screamed as she moved towards her daughter.

The cronies renewed their aim on the Detectives. Jane grabbed at Sarah and stopped her from going any further.

"Tisk Tisk Tisk Detective…you should take better care of your daughter, you don't know who may pick her up" The Restaurateur smirked as he ran his hands over Gracie's blonde hair. He pulled the young girl to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs.

The Russians all chuckled to themselves.

"Let the girl go.." Jane interjected, her eyes pleaded with the Russian.

"Oh Detective Rizzoli… how is your fiancé? "His Russian accent growing stronger with every word.

Jane didn't rise to his torment, she pursed her lips together. The anger was mounting up inside her but she knew they didn't have the upper hand just yet, he could wait.

The sound of Sarah's walkie talkie crackled " Tango to Zulu, positions held waiting for command"

The Russians all looked to the walkie talkie. The Restaurateur took hold of it and pushed the button on the side "Detective Williams and Rizzoli are currently indisposed...hold positions" He sneered into the handset.

Clicking his fingers one of the cronies walked out of the room. Jane's eyes followed him as he disappeared through the doorway.

"You might as well give up...the building is surrounded" Sarah's voice laced with a hint of triumph.

The Russian rubbed his chin as he contemplated the Detectives words carefully. He looked to his fellow countrymen before turning back to the Detectives. Letting go of Sarah's daughter, he pushed her towards the men. He stepped closer to Sarah and circled her like a shark. Letting his eyes roam up and down the blonde detective he turned his attention to Jane.

The brunette could feel his breath on the back of her neck. His eyes flickered as his pupils dilated. His hazel irises turning coal black as he took in Jane's scent. Breathing in deeply he lifted his head as a perverted smirk washed over his face.

Standing in front of the women he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Detective William's I plan to get out of here alive…with your daughter...do you know how much my clients will pay for a MET Police Officer's daughter...she'll go for at least Ten Thousand Pounds." He whispered as he leant into Sarah. His breath tinged of the smell of cigarettes.

Sarah's eyes narrowed, if she was afraid she was surely hiding it well "And I plan on slinging your fucking Russian arse all the way back to Moscow" her toned as equally menacing.

The Russian laughed "Oh Detective how you're words amuse me" He paused slightly before leaning his head towards Sarah " BOO!" he yelled in her face.

Sarah tried not to flinch but her eyes flickered slightly. The Russian smiled sarcastically as he turned to Jane.

"And you Detective Rizzoli...what are your plans for me?"

Jane turned her head slightly, she looked down at her feet and noticed the dirt and sawdust she was standing in, leaning back on her heel she spoke "This!". Kicking the dirt and sawdust up in the air, it covered the Russian and momentarily blinded him. Jane lunged for the smaller Russian, kicking the dust into his face; she reached around to his back and retrieved the semi-automatic pistol that was snuggly secured in the waist of his jeans.

Aiming the gun at the other crony, she fired straight away. Her aim was good, he flew back releasing Gracie. Sarah grabbed Gracie, holding her close to her body. Jane fired the gun again, hitting the smaller Russian in the leg, he dropped like a sack of potatoes. Spinning around towards the doorway the third gang member ran in and was hit with two bullets. He fell instantly to the ground. Jane spun around, her weapon aimed at the Restaurateur.

He was staggering around trying to wipe the dust from his eyes. Grabbing Sarah around the neck he held her close to his chest. "What now Detective Rizzoli.."

Jane considered the situation carefully. Out the corner of her eye she noticed the crony she'd hit in the leg reaching for his gun. Turning quickly she fired the gun again, this time her aim was directed at his chest. The body slumped and went limp.

Jane turned back to the Restaurateur, she started to take a few steps forward "This is how we do things in Boston" She raised her arms and fired.

It was as if time had stopped still. The bullet spun through the air. Jane watched as it hit the Russian dead centre of his forehead. Piercing his flesh, the bullet dug deep into his skull, ripping a hole through his brain matter and exiting out the other side. The initial spray of dark crimson blood covered the Sarah's blonde hair. His grip on Sarah loosened as his body flung back, Moments later the sound of his body hitting the concrete floor reverberated around the building.

Jane lowered the Glock. She pushed a stray strand of black wavy hair from her eyes.

Sarah clung tightly to her daughter, raising her head her eyes met with Jane's. She had nothing to say. She was just thankful that her daughter was now safe. She knelt down to her daughter's height.

"Gracie, are you hurt?" Sarah said as she looked anxiously over her daughter's body.

The ten year old, shook her vigorously. "No Mama…I was scared though"

"I know sweetheart, but you've been very brave…I am so proud of you..." Sarah smiled warmly.

"The man said I was one of many… he gave me this..." Gracie pulled at the neck of her red school jumper revealing a gold chain and cross.

Sarah took hold of the pendent; her thumb ran over the gold cross. She turned it over and saw the engraved number "57" in the centre of the cross. She looked up at Jane who had moved closer to the mother and daughter.

"Jane the crosses are the girl's identification. Each cross has a number…amongst the paperwork we found they had numbered transactions…we didn't really know what they meant."

Jane slid the Glock into the back of her jeans; it sat snuggly against the waist band. "I'll go and check the other girls we saw."

Jane felt she need to let Sarah and Gracie have some privacy.

Turning away from the blonde detective and her daughter. Seeing the carnage of bodies sprawled out on the floor, she didn't feel any remorse for what just happened. Reaching down to the floor, Jane picked up the walkie talkie. Pushing the side button she slowly retreated out of the derelict space.

"Zulu to Tango – situation resolved"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Firstly i need to say a BIG THANK YOU to whom ever nominated this story and myself for a Rizzles Fanfiction Award. I am extremely humbled by the nomination and still a little overwhelmed that people out there actually think this story is worth a nomination. **

**Secondly, i am sorry that the updates haven't been so regular, but my day job and life have been extremely busy of late, which means i can only write and update when i get a spare minute, which isn't often. I have planned for this story to be about 20 Chapters long, so we haven't got many more chapters to go. After that, i think i may take a back seat from writing for awhile. **

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter, it's very long. Perhaps make yourself a cup of tea before reading ;) **

**~50's PUGirl **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Jane pushed open the heavy metal door; the afternoon sunshine was replaced with a looming twilight. Looking up to the sky briefly she slowly walked along the concrete path. She didn't even acknowledge the officers as they pushed past her. As she reached the Iron Gates, she heard her name being called, glancing over her shoulder she turned around as Sarah and her daughter approached her.

"Jane…" Sarah hesitated, looking to her daughter.

"Sarah I didn't handle that well…we didn't get the result that you deserve...we should be loading them in the back of that van" She pointed to the Police van that was parked a few feet away. "Not loading them in the back of Coroner's Van" Jane's shoulders sunk.

She was annoyed with herself, all her years of training and working as a Detective had taught her to be patient and get the right result. She'd been brash, careless and potentially could have caused the death of a fellow Police Officer and her daughter.

"Jane.." Sarah placed her hand on Jane's left shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You did what you needed to do to save our lives. Possibly a little reckless, but I didn't doubt your intentions, I knew you had everything under control.."

Giving a hopeful smile, she was a little embarrassed. "Thank you..." she said in a low whisper.

"Don't be so hard on yourself; this operation is part of a bigger one being formulated around the country. Today was a success, not the way I initially wanted but think of the girl's lives we saved today…"

Jane lifted her chin, Sarah was making sense. She looked into the blonde Detective's eyes "We do make a good team don't we?" she smiled.

"Rizzoli and William's "Sarah chuckled as she pulled her daughter closer to her hip.

"It's Rizzoli and Isles" a familiar voice broke the laughter.

Jane spun on her heel to see Maura leaning against the Police van. Her eyes lit up instantly seeing her fiancé. Taking a few steps closer, Jane outstretched her arms and brought Maura into a close tight embrace. Kissing the top of the honey blonde's head, she pulled back slightly as she looked down at the smaller honey blonde.

"Sweetheart how come you're here" Jane was a little confused.

"I discharged myself..." Maura simply said as she looked into brunette's brown orbs.

"With a little help from me" Alex said as she brushed pass Maura and stood with Sarah and her daughter.

Maura looked over her shoulder and gave Alex a knowing wink. Jane looked to Alex for an explanation.

"I persuaded her Consultant not to argue with Maura about her discharge" Alex shrugged as she looked to Sarah.

"Well I'm glad you did "Jane turned and smiled to her fiancé.

* * *

Pushing open her heavy wooden front door, Alex held it open as the others filed in. Jane was the last to enter. Stepping inside Alex's house, she noticed her small suitcase resting by the staircase. She looked to Alex as she closed the door.

"Why is my luggage here?" Jane was confused.

Maura appeared from the kitchen, she stopped halfway down the small passage. "I took the liberty of getting the hotel to retrieve it for you.."

Alex silently excused herself and walked into the kitchen where Sarah and her daughter were waiting.

Maura moved closer to Jane, who was possessively standing by her suitcase.

"Maur, what's going on, we're not staying here are we?" Jane's hushed tone was tinged with annoyance.

"Jane, relax.." Maura took her fiancé hand "only for tonight...we've got an early start tomorrow.."

"Early start for what?" Jane was still confused.

"I've booked us on the Eurostar for tomorrow morning, we're going to Paris" Maura smiled.

"Paris.." Jane repeated.

Maura nodded in delight "We'll meet up with my parents and then we're flying with them in the Private Jet to Monte Carlo"

Jane smiled "When did you do all of this?" As she pulled her fiancé into an embrace.

Maura looked up at Jane "Well I had a few hours to kill sitting in the hospital bed" She shrugged.

Jane placed her hands either side of Maura's head, she leant down and captured Maura's lips. A low moan escaped Maura's mouth as Jane gently sucked on the honey blonde's plump pink lips. Pulling away slowly, Jane gave Maura a seductive wink.

Maura took a hold of Jane's hand and led her into the kitchen, where Alex, Sarah and Gracie were sitting around the table talking. Sitting down together at the table Jane and Maura joined in the conversation.

* * *

Jane stepped out the black cab, turning she took Maura's hand and led her out the cab. Jane retrieved the luggage before thanking the cab driver.

Wheeling her and Maura's larger suitcase she caught up with the honey blonde who had momentarily stopped waiting for Jane to catch up.

Jane glanced up at the large glass building and read the sign " St Pancras International Station" as she caught up with Maura, walking in together they followed the signs to the Platform for the Eurostar.

Boarding the train, the two quickly found their seats in First Class. Jane sat by the window and glanced out. She was going to miss London. After everything they had been through over the last week or so, she realised that in a way she had seen the "real" London and not the glossy tourist edition. She glanced towards Maura who had been studying the brunette's face. She leaned into the detective and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Jane dipped her chin and nuzzled into Maura's honey blonde curls.

Just over two hours later the train pulled into Gare du Nord, Paris. Maura gently shook Jane from her slumber. Opening her brown eyes, Jane looked around to get her bearings. Minutes later they were exiting the train. Walking down the platform, Maura led Jane through the station and to the exit.

Standing momentarily by the entrance of the Gare du Nord, Jane lifted the collar of her woollen jacket, letting it sit snuggly against her neck. She looked to Maura who had done the same. Maura checked her mobile before placing it back in her jacket pocket.

A silver BMW 7 series pulled up slowly. The driver opened the door and walked around to the boot, opening it he looked to Maura and Jane who was wheeling their suitcases towards the car. As Jane reached the car, she let her eyes roam over the silver BMW. She could get used to riding around in style. It made her think of her less than elegant Police Cruiser back in Boston. Perhaps it was time for an upgrade.

The driver took the luggage and closed the boot. Opening the back passenger door he tipped his head in acknowledgement to Maura and Jane as they got in. Once the driver returned to his seat in the front of the BMW he looked over his shoulder and smiled widely.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Isles, je vous emmène à l'aéroport Charles De Gaulle, non?

(Hello Miss Isles, I am taking you to Charles De Gaulle Airport, no?)

"Oui merci, nous volons sur le jet de Monte Carlo" Maura responded with a smile.

(Yes thank you, we're flying on the jet to Monte Carlo)

The driver gave a nod of confirmation before turning back around. Starting the car, he checked his mirrors and merged with the oncoming traffic.

Maura looked to Jane who was aimlessly looking out the window. "Paris is a beautiful city" She said as she took a hold of Jane's hand and gently squeezed it.

Jane turned her head slowly towards the Doctor "Maura, it's so romantic"

"Okay what have you done with the Jane Rizzoli I know.." Maura chuckled.

"She's still here but taking a holiday for a while" Jane smiled as she glanced back out the window.

Half an hour later, they arrived at Charles De Gaulle Airport. The driver had driven them to the private hangars to the awaiting private jet owned by the Isles.

He pulled up as close as he could to the jet and turned off the engine. He got out the car silently and retrieved the luggage from the boot. Opening the passenger door for Jane he stood aside and offered his hand for her to steady herself as she got out the vehicle. Taking his hand she exited the car and turned as she looked over the roof towards the jet. Raising her eyebrows she couldn't believe she'd now be traveling in it.

"Merci" Jane said softly as she moved aside and walked around to retrieve her luggage.

Maura exited the car and gave the driver a quick kiss on his cheek. They shared a private joke before the driver closed the door softly.

He looked to Jane " Mademoiselle Rizzoli, laissez les sacs, l'équipe veillera à eux."

(Miss Rizzoli, leave the bags, the crew will see to them.)

Jane glanced at the driver, her French was a little rusty but she generally understood what he had said. Letting go of the suitcases, she backed away slowly and took Maura's hand. They walked in silence to the Jet.

Jane dipped her head slightly as she entered the Jet. Her eyes were met with a bespoke cabin of leather and polished wood. Maura sat down in one of the leather chairs though to Jane it looked more like an armchair. How the other half live she thought to herself. Jane followed and sat opposite Maura, her body instantly sunk into the leather chair. She rested her head on the headrest, closing her eyes slowly.

As she opened her eyes she was met with a stewardess standing in the aisle.

"Good Morning Miss Isles and Miss Rizzoli, welcome to the Phoenix" The blonde stewardess mixed English / French accent was endearing

"Morning.." Jane and Maura replied with a cheery smile.

"I have a message for you Miss Isles" The stewardess handed Maura a handwritten note. The stewardess silently slipped away down the aisle towards the small bar.

Opening the note, she instantly recognized the handwriting. Her eyebrows instantly lowered into a frustrated knot. She sighed slightly as she read the note.

"_Maura my darling, unexpected business has occurred in Zurich; unfortunately your father and I won't be joining You and Jane in Monte Carlo. Please accept my sincere apology but please continue to enjoy our residents whilst you are there. Constance." _

Maura folded the note and placed it on the table; she looked out the small portal cabin window at the ground crew scurrying around doing their final checks. Jane's gaze fell from Maura to the note; picking it up tentatively she opened it and began reading. Looking up at Maura she could see the hurt in the honey blonde's eyes. Jane leant across the table and took a hold of Maura's hands.

"Maura, are you okay?" Jane's whispered tone was sympathetic.

Maura wiped the tears forming in her eyes as she turned to Jane, a false smile plastered over her face " I'm okay.."

Jane narrowed her eyes; she could see the hives starting to form over Maura's neck. "Darling you're not.."

Maura shook her head slightly, the tears started to form again. One rolled down her cheek. Upon seeing her fiancé cry, Jane leapt out the seat and sat next to Maura. She wrapped her arms around the honey blonde and brought her into a secure embrace. Lifting her chin, Jane rested it on the top of Maura's head. Her hands instantly started to stroke the Doctors back.

"There's always an excuse.." Maura's muffled words just barely audible.

Jane let go of Maura slightly and looked down at her fiancé. "I know you are upset, but Maur don't let this setback ruin our holiday"

Maura nodded in agreement. Jane was right; she shouldn't let her parent's cancellation ruin what she had planned for her and Jane. She gave a sincere smile before placing a quick kiss on Jane's lips.

The blonde stewardess returned with two drinks. Holding the silver tray with one hand she placed the drinks in front of Maura and Jane.

"Compliments of Mr and Mrs Isles" She smoothly said with a smile as she walked off back to the bar.

Jane and Maura nodded in appreciation.

Lifting the crystal flutes, they clinked them together before both taking a sip of the sweet crisp Champagne. Smacking her lips together, Maura ran her tongue over her lips to soak in all other residue of the grapes. She looked to Jane who had in such a Rizzoli fashion had downed the entire contents. Smiling to herself, she wouldn't change Jane for anything. She loved her just the way she was.

The stewardess walked back down the aisle past Maura and Jane, she continued to the front of the Jet and knocked gently on the door. It opened slightly as she disappeared inside the cabin.

Jane looked around her chair back up the aisle. They were finally alone. She glanced out the window as the Jet started to roll forward. The Captain's announcement crackled over the embedded speaks. The women simultaneously fastened their seat belt as they prepared for take-off.

Moments later the jet raced down the runway to its top speed before effortlessly taking off, lifting the small private jet into the air. Jane peered out the window watching the ground slowly disappear beneath the fluffy white clouds.

An hour and half later, the jet touched down at the small airport just outside Monaco. Jane looked from the window to the honey blonde who had slept most of the flight. She gently planted a kiss on top of Maura's head which woke the Doctor up. Lifting her head slowly, Maura glanced out the window and then back to Jane who was stretching out in the seat beside her. Sitting up straight, Maura stretched her back and started to gather up her personal belongings.

The jet started to slow as it reached the private hangar. Coming to a complete stop, Maura and Jane stood together and walked to the cabin door. Waiting patiently as the ground crew wheeled the set of stairs to the designated spot. The stewardess appeared from the flight cabin and pushed the large metal door open. Standing aside, she let Maura and Jane descend the stairs. As the stewardess and rest of the crew reached the last step, both Jane and Maura thanked them all for a lovely flight.

Maura and Jane walked hand in hand towards the hangar, where they were met by another driver. He led them to the awaiting car. Minutes later they were on the road towards the Isles residence.

With the car slowly weaving through the narrow streets of Monte Carlo, Jane sat back in the seat and took in the scenery.

Eventually the car slowed down and came to a complete stop. Glancing out the window, Jane opened the door and got out. She wasn't in the mood to wait for the driver to open the door for them. Jane looked up the Villa with its large white marble columns, immediately she felt intimidated by its presence although she equally admired the softness of the large rustic oak front door.

Glancing over her shoulder, Jane was met with an amazing view of the French Riviera.

As the care pulled away slowly, she walked past Maura and towards the low white bricked wall, glancing over the wall she realised how high they actually were. Looking over the cliff, she saw the winding streets of Monte Carlo aligned with the equally impressive Villas. Looking back over the Riviera, she couldn't believe she was here.

Maura silently stood beside Jane, she glanced at Jane before looking over and out at the view. Turning back to Jane, she smiled.

"It's beautiful.." Maura said

"You're beautiful.." Jane smiled as she took a hold of Maura's hand.

Their finger's naturally entwined as they stood in silence for a moment, taking in the scenery in front of them.

Pulling Jane, Maura led them back to the Villa. As they reached the large stone steps to the entrance, Jane stopped dead in her tracks. She glanced back over her shoulder at the view of the Riviera. Pulling out the keys to the Villa from her handbag, Maura stopped and looked over her shoulder at Jane.

"Jane, what is it?" Maura was confused.

Jane glanced over her shoulder back at the view for a second before returning her gaze on her fiancé "How rich are you?"

Maura sighed deeply; she walked back to Jane and took her hands. "Jane, all the this.." Maura waved her hands around in the air demonstrating the Villa "all this is my parents, not mine…I left this life behind years ago, I work hard for what I have, which isn't a lot"

Jane looked at Maura suspiciously "Maura, you own a three bedroom town house in Beacon Hill, you have a Mercedes SLK 350 permanently parked in your garage and your 'every day' car is still better than mine. You're able to wear different designer clothes every day of the year.. I only have one pair of designer shoes… which you bought for me for Christmas."

"Jane, my house, the Mercedes were all gifts from my parents when I moved back to Boston, the only material items I actually own are the clothes and the Prius…" she paused slightly "Yes I'm financially comfortable but at the end of the day, I'd give all those things up to be with you."

"Really?" Jane asked.

"Really.."

"Well don't ever get rid of the Mercedes, that car is a work of art" Jane winked as she took a hold of Maura's hand and led them to the front door of the Villa.

Maura pushed open the heavy wooden door; she stepped inside and held the door for Jane.

As Jane entered the Villa her eyes were drawn to the opulent chandelier that hung in the foyer. Maura closed the door softly as she watched Jane look around in awe. Smiling privately to herself, she stood by Jane and also looked around. It had been years since she'd been to this Villa.

Maura walked ahead leading Jane to the kitchen first, she gave a quick guided tour of the Villa. But to Jane, this wasn't just a Villa it was more like a small mansion. Ending the impromptu tour in the Master Suit, Jane saw their luggage placed in the centre of the room. Maura opened the large French doors that led out to a private terrace. Jane followed the honey blonde who was leaning against the low white bricked wall; she was looking out over the Riviera. Jane stood behind Maura and gently slid her arms around the honey blonde's waist, pulling the smaller to her. Maura nuzzled her head into Jane's chest.

Kissing the honey blonde's hair, Jane squeezed Maura tighter. They stood in silence as they perused the scenery in front of them.

Jane held the Restaurant door open for her fiancé, Maura brushed past Jane and waited momentarily as Jane took a hold of her hand. They'd had a lovely meal at Le Louis XV, an expensive Restaurant which had always been used by the Isles when they visited Monte Carlo. The night air had a little nip in it which took the couple by surprise. Rubbing her bare shoulders, Maura certainly felt the cold. Realising that her fiancé was a cold, Jane took off her jacket and placed it around Maura's shoulders, they walked together towards the car. Reaching the Mercedes Coupe, Maura handed Jane the keys. Looking at them momentarily, a childish grin spread over the brunette's face.

"You're trusting me with this.." Jane smiled.

Nodding slightly, Maura leant into the brunette; her lips were dangerously close to the brunette's

" have fun sweetheart" Maura closed the gap and captured her fiancés lips enthusiastically . She could taste the faint essence of the coffee Jane had just had. Pulling away, she licked her lips and gave Jane a wink.

Jane raised her eyebrows as she pulled the honey blonde closer to her hips. Lowering her head slightly, she captured the doctor's lips with equal enthusiasm. She wanted, no needed to feel them one more time. A small groan escaped Maura's mouth as Jane pulled away.

Pointing the key fob at the car, the doors unlocked. Jane opened and held the passenger door for her fiancé. Taking Jane's hand, Maura gently lowered herself into the Coupe; she glanced up at Jane giving the brunette a seductive smile.

Jane slid herself into the driver's seat and closed the door, running her hand over the leather steering wheel, she realised this was the first time she'd ever been given the chance to drive such a nice car. Turning the keys in the ignition, the car purred to life. Jane pressed the pedal and the car gently revered a few times. Giving Maura a mischievous smile, she put the car into gear, checked the mirrors and pulled away quickly. Jane was a little overwhelmed by the sheer power of the car but soon found her stride. The car sped through the narrow winding streets of Monte Carlo.

Pulling into the underground garage, Jane switched off the engine, she smiled broadly at Maura who leant to the detective and gave her a chaste kiss on the detective's cheek. Opening the door, Jane in an almost brisk skip reached her fiancés door and opened it wide. Offering her hand to Maura, she gently pulled the honey blonde out the car. Pointing the key fob at the car, a soft beep sounded as the indicator lights flashed a couple of times as the car locked. They walked out of the garage and through the adjoining glass double doors and into the small lobby of the Villa.

As the couple reached the Master Suit, Jane noticed the soft lighting coming from the room. Had they left the lights on, she couldn't remember. Pushing the door further ajar, she walked in first to see a candle lit small bistro style table sitting in the centre of the room, she was a little confused, as to when had Maura done this.

"Sweetheart, when did you do this?" Jane asked as she walked to the table, holding on the back of one of the chairs.

"I had Thierry arrange this earlier.." Maura smiled.

"Thierry?" Jane asked, she wasn't sure who Maura was talking about.

Maura explained "Thierry was our driver; he's also stays on here full time, looks after the Villa when it's not in use"

"He's not here now is he?" Jane asked.

"No, No…this was his last task before I gave him an unscheduled holiday" Maura said as she placed her designer clutch on the dressing table. "I wanted to be here alone with you, no staff, no interruptions...just you and me" Turning back to Jane, she smiled seductively as she pointed a small remote control aimlessly in the air. The soft melodic tones of unknown French singer filled the room.

"I like your thinking Doctor Isles.." Jane smirked as she walked around the table and sat on the end of the bed.

Picking up the bottle of champagne, Maura poured the sweet liquid into the two crystal flutes. She handed one to Jane. Clinking the glasses together, they both took a sip of the bubbly liquid. Taking the glass from Jane, Maura placed it next to hers on the bedside table before she walked around to the end of the bed and stood in front of her fiancé.

Jane pursed her lips together and sucked in the air, she had a feeling she knew what Maura was up to.

Maura reached behind her back and tugged gently at the hidden zip of her dress. Pulling it down slowly, she let the soft material fall off her shoulders; she held the vintage Chanel red dress with one hand, whilst the other loosened the butterfly clips which had held her honey blonde hair in a slack pony tail. Shaking her hair free, the blonde loose curls splayed over her shoulders.

Jane eyes widen slightly, as she took in the sight of her fiancé standing in front of her. She uncrossed her legs, allowing her feet to be planted firmly on the soft carpeted surface. She leant forward slightly and watched with intrigue as Maura continued to tease Jane with her impromptu striptease.

Maura kicked off one of her Jimmy Choo's letting it lay on its side, she was about to take the other off when Jane suddenly spoke.

"Put them back on.." Jane's voice was low and raspy.

Looking to the brunette, Maura did as she was told and slipped the shoes back on. She pushed the vintage dress off her shoulders and let it hang over her hips. Crossing her arms over her chest, she didn't want Jane to see the lacy bra just yet. She shimmied her hips allowing the dress to pool around her ankles. Stepping out of the dress, she kicked it away from the immediate area. She looked to Jane who was staring intensely back at the honey blonde.

Jane started to stroke her chin, as she watched Maura slowly dance seductively on the spot to the music. Smirking wickedly to herself, Jane's thoughts were running wild in her head, she was enjoying the show.

Maura walked closer to Jane stopping within inches of her fiancé, she reached behind her and started to unhook the lacy black bra. Jane quickly stopped the honey blonde. Pulling the smaller woman to her, she reached around and unhooked the bra, pulling it off and over the blonde's shoulders; she let the lacy material fall to the floor. Tracing her hands over Maura's toned arms, her fingers soon found their intended target. She gently rubbed her palms over the milky enlarged breasts. Her fingers gently nipped and pinched the nipples. Maura let a low groan escape her lips as she lifted her chin, throwing her head back. With her eyes closed, Maura felt the warmth of Jane's breath as it lingered over her skin. Taking a deep breath, the honey blonde's chest heaved as she felt the wetness of Jane's tongue tracing around her cleavage.

Opening her eyes, Maura's eyes were drawn to the mass of black curls that was nuzzled into her chest. She could feel Jane gently running her lips over each breast, without warning Jane took one of the nipples in her mouth and enthusiastically sucked on it.

Jane was tiring of the slow and steady pace; she could feel the wetness growing deep between her thighs. Shifting slightly, she tried to relieve a little of the pressure that was forming between her legs. Jane leant back and looked at her fiancé with intrigue, what was Maura doing. Before she could say anything, Maura straddled Jane's hips. Her voluptuous breasts bounced within inches of Jane's touch. Pushing Jane down onto the bed, Maura closed the gap further and allowing her breasts to rub against the brunette's designer blouse.

Jane cupped Maura's perfect backside, steading the small woman. Maura sat up straight; and undid the buttons one at time. Undoing the last, Maura spread the material wide to expose Jane's olive skin. She pushed her palms the length of the brunette's body sending Jane to instantly shiver at the touch. A low almost growl escaped Jane's lips as she titled her head back enjoying the Doctors soft touch.

Rubbing her hands over Jane's bra, Maura lowered her head and started kissing her fiancé on the lips; she nipped and sucked the lips, stretching them as far as they could go before releasing them. She repeated the action again, almost teasing the Detective.

Jane gripped the honey blonde's backside as she pulled herself up so she was now sitting. She lifted Maura as she stood allowing the smaller woman to wrap her legs around the Detective's waist. Jane moved swiftly to the metal bistro table. Placing Maura down on the hard surface, Jane stepped back and pushed the blouse off her shoulders, letting it drop to the ground. She bent down and unzipped her boots, quickly pulled the boots off; she threw them out the way. Wiggling her toes in the socks, she slid the socks off and threw them over her shoulder not caring where they landed.

Here she stood in her tailored designer trousers and her black silky bra. Ruffling her raven coloured wild curls, they flowed freely over her shoulders. Maura licked her lips in anticipation as she watched her fiancé stand before her.

Jane felt it was her time to show Maura what she could do. She started to sway her hips to the music, allowing the beat to overcome her body. Reaching around her back and unclipping the bra, she let the silky material fall to the floor. Covering her breasts with her palms, she continued to sway to the music. Stepping within inches of Maura she nodded her head to her groin indicating she wanted Maura to undo the button of the trousers. Smiling wickedly, she watched as tentative fingers found the thin leather belt pulling it open, the belt went slack. Slowly and purposely Maura's fingers undid the button and pulled the zip down revealing matching underpants. She tugged at the trousers and let them shimmy off Jane's hips until they pooled around her ankles. Steading herself, Jane stepped out the trousers and gently pushed them away with her foot.

Maura reached out to Jane, her arms snaking around the toned olive body. Pulling Jane closer, she placed a feathery kiss in the centre of the exposed chest.

Holding her hand out to Jane who took it, she slipped off the bistro table and led Jane to the French doors that adjoined the private terrace. As she opened the door, a rush of cool air whirled around them. Maura noticed the large brown fleecy blanket which was folded over the armchair in the corner of the room. Retrieving it quickly, she took Jane's hand again and led her to the cushioned seating area of the private terrace.

Throwing the blanket over the back of the large benched styled cushioned couch; Maura turned on the metal gas pit burner. Flames instantly rose high before they subsided, dancing low under the metal grill. A whoosh of heat, circled around the women. Jane sat down on the couch, appreciating the warmth.

Maura pulled the fleece blanket off the back of the couch and straddled Jane's lap. She wrapped the fleece around them. Running her fingers down the detectives jaw line. She cupped Jane's chin with her index finger and thumb as she placed a long and lingering kiss on the Detective's lips. Draping her arms over Jane's shoulders, she slowly pulled away.

"I love you.." Maura whispered.

"I love you.." Jane repeated as she captured Maura's lips with an equally slow and lingering kiss.

Jane lifted the smaller woman and lay her down along the couch. She'd had enough of the slow released passion. The wetness she was feeling between her legs as now aching. She needed the honey blonde and she needed her now.

Throwing the blanket off her shoulders, she spread the honey blonde's legs to expose the lacy material of Maura's panties. Running her hand over the covered mound, she let her fingers linger deliberately over Maura's core. She could feel the wetness seeping through the material. Pulling the hem of the panties down she slid the lacy material over the honey blonde's hips and down the toned calves. Throwing the panties to the ground, she could smell Maura's arousal. She knew the honey blonde was ready. Dipping her head low, Jane's tongue dragged over the slick folds; she wiped her chin as she lifted her head. A devilish smile appeared over the Doctors face. She knew she was ready for Jane's assault.

"Jane please…" Maura's low tone was barely audible.

Knowing her fiancé couldn't stand anymore, she snaked her body of the naked form of the doctor, capturing Maura's lips aggressively. Placing her hand between Maura's thighs she seized the wet centre, slipping two fingers in immediately. Maura closed her eyes, as she felt Jane's fingers deep inside her. Opening her legs wider, Maura draped them around the brunette's waist, allowing Jane all the access she needed.

Jane rested on her elbow, suddenly without warning she started pumping her fingers in and out of the slick folds as fast and furiously as she could. Maura's low moans grew louder as she rode the brunette's long fingers. She was getting closer to the mutual goal that was set.

Jane moved her kisses to the honey blonde's breasts that were bouncing rhythmically with each action of Jane's fingers. Grabbing and scrunching the raven coloured hair, Maura started to buck her hips in unison to the action of the fingers. Her slick folds were now drenching the Detective's hand as Maura's centre started to contract.

Her eyes flew open as Jane lifted the honey blonde. Jane pulled her fingers out roughly and turned the smaller woman around so her body was draped over the back of the couch. Maura glanced quickly at the scene in front of her. The distant lights of Monte Carlo's Marina danced in the night light. Running her fingers down Maura's spine, Jane reached the small of her back. Placing a kiss on each buttock, Jane spread the cheeks apart as she slipped her fingers in to Maura's sopping wet core. At first the action of the fingers slipping in and out was slow. Jane rubbed her own body over the honey blondes as her right arm wrapped around Maura's breasts, taking hold of them. With her left, she started pumping furiously in and out of the wetness between her thighs. Pushing her backside out Maura started to rhythmically bounce on her knees as Jane continued her assault on Maura's centre. The honey blonde's moans started to get louder as she rode the detective's long fingers.

Jane's shifted her hands, so her thumb was flicked over Maura's clit; she rubbed it over the enlarged nub which sent Maura's mind in a spin. Throwing her head back in ecstasy, Jane captured the side of the blonde's neck with her lips. Running her tongue over the milky skin, Jane lapped up the salty sweat that was forming on the surface of the skin. Pulling away, Jane pumped and rubbed faster, she was going to bring the Doctor to orgasm. With force, her long fingers slipped deep inside of Maura's core, twisting as they were pulled out and then pushed back in again, finally she felt the core contracting hard around her fingers, she knew this was it.

Maura's body jerked and bucked as Jane pumped harder. The sweet liquid flowed out of Maura's core and covered Jane's hand. Leaving her hand in place, Jane felt the contractions slowly stop. Maura's body finally went limp. She draped herself over the back of the couch as Jane slipped her fingers out.

Embracing the smaller woman, Jane pulled her down so the honey blonde was resting over the Detective's body. Pulling the fleecy blanket over them, Jane gently traced her fingers in random patterns over the milky skinned doctor who was gently coming down from her orgasm.

Silence filled the environment as Jane watched the gentle fire flicker in the night light.

* * *

**As always, Reviews are welcomed. ;) **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N (1) - Okay Okay Okay i know it's been a while since i've updated this little ditty, please forgive me..anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter. we're coming to the end (about 2 more chapters) This chapter is really just a filler and a bit of fluff lol.. **

**~50's PUGirl **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The week in Monte Carlo flowed effortlessly and before they knew it was their last night there. Each day spent in the endless sunshine; either relaxing by the pool or spending time wandering around the numerous Marinas. All in all the week had been best described as a perfect romantic holiday.

Leaning over the terraced wall, Jane looked out over the Monte Carlo Riviera. The twinkling lights shimmering and dancing in the distance. She looked down at her glass of wine; even though it wasn't to her liking she was determined to finish the glass. Raising the glass to her lips, she let the fruity flavoured liquid swill in her mouth momentarily before she swallowed it. Resting the glass on top of the stone terrace, she thought about everything that had led Maura and herself to this point. Their disagreement in Boston, the brief break up, the reconciliation, helping the MET with their investigation and Maura's near death experience. It had definitely been an eventful month or so and she was thankful that this last week had been peaceful and relaxing.

Jane glanced down at her left hand; the engagement ring glimmered softly in the moon light. She though back to the afternoon when she proposed.

_She'd arranged to meet Maura outside the Boston Police Department after work. She leant against her car, keeping one eye on the main entrance whilst also fumbling around with the small box; she must have opened and closed the lid a dozen times nervously looking at the engagement ring. It wasn't anything extravagant, just a simple designed ring. As she opened the box one more time, she noticed out of the corner of her eye the honey blonde pushing open the glass door. She stuffed the small box in her trouser pockets and opened the passenger side door quickly. As Maura approached the car, she gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek and offered her hand to the doctor as she got in the car. Closing the door softly, she skipped around to the driver's side and got it. To say Jane was nervous was an understatement, but everything was going to plan. They'd get home, get ready and go out to dinner at their favourite restaurant where she would then pop the question. Even though her idea for the proposal was nothing elaborate or even highly imaginative she knew that Maura would appreciate the subtle gesture. After all, the restaurant played an integral part that helped form their relationship. _

_Twenty minutes later they pulled up outside Maura's house. Jane continued the chivalry; she opened the honey blonde's door and again offered her hand to Maura as she stepped out of the vehicle. _

_Pushing the front door open, Maura and Jane walked inside. As Jane closed the door behind them, a loud cheer and excitable clapping erupted from kitchen._

"_Congratulations you too!" Angela cheered as she approached them with two glasses of champagne. _

_Maura took her glass and wondered what the congratulations were in aide of. She glanced to Jane whose expression said it all. _

"_Way to go Ma, you just ruined everything.." Jane said as she placed her glass on the kitchen island. _

"_Ruined what?" Maura asked, giving a confused look to Angela and then Jane. _

_Angela held her hands up in defence "Oh God Jane, you haven't asked her yet.." _

"_Asked me what?" Maura was still confused; she looked to her girlfriend "Jane?" _

_Jane threw a glare at her mother before she looked back to Maura "Well I was going to do this later at dinner, but thanks to my Mother..i will have to do it now.." Jane reached into her pocket and pulled out the small box. _

_Maura brought her hand to her chest letting it sit over her heart. _

_'Maura will you marry me?" Jane said as she lifted the lid of the small box showing off the engagement ring. The small diamond ring glistened under the light. She waited for Maura's answer. _

_Maura nodded slowly "yes I will Jane"._

_Giving a typical Rizzoli smile, Jane slid the ring on Maura's finger. Embracing immediately they both captured each other's lips. Maura leant back to inspect the ring. She loved it; even though it was a rather simple diamond ring it represented everything she loved about Jane; the simplicity of Jane._

_Angela clapped excitedly in delight. She was overwhelmed with happiness as she witnessed her first born finally get engaged. Pulling Jane and Maura into a hug she gave them both a kiss on the cheek._

"_Oh my girls are getting married, we need to start planning.." She beamed. _

"_Ma, I'm sure you've already planned the wedding..." Jane said as she rolled her eyes. _

"_Well.." Angela said sheepishly as she walked back over to the island and retrieved the concertina folder. _

_Jane rolled her eyes "I'm having a shower.." she said as she walked out the kitchen. _

_Maura gave an embarrassed smile "I'll join you Jane.." she said as she backed away from Angela and quickly disappeared out the kitchen. _

Chuckling to herself, Jane broke away from her daydream. Even though the proposal wasn't how she had planned, in retrospect she wouldn't have changed a thing.

"What's so funny?"

Jane turned to find Maura standing by the French doors that led onto the private terrace.

"Just thinking about when I proposed to you.." Jane smiled.

Maura laughed "Do you remember that concertina folder your mother carried with her every waking hour for months."

Jane nodded her head "what ever happened to it?"

"Well…" Maura smiled "let's just say it has been accidently misplaced"

"Maura…you didn't?" Jane feigned a sense of shock.

Maura giggled as she nudged up beside Jane "I did.." she glanced over across the Riviera.

"You know she probably has made duplicates" Jane said with a side wards glance towards the honey blonde.

"Do you think?" Maura asked.

"Knowing my Mother, she's probably made duplicates of the duplicates..." Jane laughed as she took the final sip of her wine.

Maura smiled as she looked from Jane. A moment of silence passed between them. Consequently both reflecting on the same memory.

* * *

Jane followed Maura onto the airplane. She walked into the cabin and pushing back the thin black curtain that separated first class from economy class. The stewardess directed the women to their seat giving them both an encouraging and reassuring smile as they sat down simultaneously. Jane watched the stewardess walk back up the aisle to her colleagues.

Turning to Maura, Jane spoke "Thank god for First Class! Look at the leg room.." Jane joked as she stretched out her legs as far as they could go. Maura chuckled to herself as Jane stretched her legs and wiggled her feet around.

Within fifteen minutes the plane had taxied around to the run way, Jane glanced out the small portal window. She glanced over at the Terminals of the 'Charles de Gualle' airport. Turning back to Maura she gave the honey blonde a wink.

"Here comes my favourite part.." Jane smiled.

The engines soon roared to life; Jane and Maura could feel the intensity of the engines vibrating around them. Maura leant back in her seat and closed her eyes; even though she wasn't scared of flying she never particularly liked the 'take off' procedure. She gripped Jane's hand tightly as she opened her eyes, giving the brunette an apologetic smile. Jane ran her thumb over the back of Maura's hand for reassurance, instantly the honey blonde felt at ease. The airplane lurched forward and slowly built up speed as it raced down the runway. Jane glanced out the window one last time just as the airplane lifted from the ground and sat motionless for a second in thin air. The ascension grew steeper and Jane could feel Maura's grip tightening, her knuckles turning white under Jane's larger hand. Maura closed her eyes again briefly taking a deep breath as the plane climbed high in the atmosphere. Jane glanced over at her fiancé; her smile disappeared slightly as she watched Maura mentally dealing with the take-off.

"Sweetheart, it's all over.." Jane whispered to Maura.

Opening one eye, Maura glanced past Jane and looked out the window. It wasn't that she didn't believe the brunette; she just had to make sure for herself. Indeed the plane started to level out and all Maura could see was the misty white clouds passing by the airliner. Smiling to Jane, she let go of her hand and placed them on her lap. Jane pattered the honey blonde's knee a few times giving her an equally reassuring grin.

The rest of the flight was seemingly perfect.

* * *

As the plane touched down in Boston seven hours later, both Jane and Maura stretched out in their seats. They joined the queue of people departing the plane. They retrieved their luggage and made it through Customs effortlessly.

Jane glanced at her watch; she'd forgotten to change it back to Boston time. Her nimble fingers pushed the small mechanical wheel back six hours as she glanced up at the overhead digital clock that rested from the ceiling of the Arrival's Terminal at Logan Airport. It was just after one o'clock in the afternoon. She took a hold of both suitcases and followed Maura to the exit.

Sliding into the back of the waiting taxi, Jane and Maura both gave a sigh of relief, they were home.

As the taxi pulled up outside their Beacon Hill Residence; Maura looked to Jane.

"we're home.." she simply said.

Jane nodded in agreement as she pushed open the door, holding it open wide for Maura who effortlessly exited the vehicle. Maura retrieved their luggage as Jane leant down to the driver's side window. She paid the driver and stepped back from the taxi. The engine purred to life briefly before the taxi slowly pulling away from the curb.

Maura looked to Jane as she stood in the spot where the taxi had just been. Jane was staring at the townhouse; this was the first time in over a month Jane had returned home. Thoughts of their disagreement flooded the detective.

"Sweetheart…we said new beginnings.." Maura said as she left the luggage and walked to the detective.

Jane tore her gaze from the house and looked to Maura "I know..it's just hard to forget, you know.."

Maura dropped her gaze, she was slightly embarrassed. She was the cause of the situation that had led them from Boston to London. Maura looked up at her house.

"I'll put it on the market…we'll buy a new place.. It will be our house.." Maura took Jane's hand; she slipped off Jane's engagement ring and held it tightly in her own.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli…will you marry me?"

Jane studied Maura for a second, with everything that they had been through over the last month, she realised that Maura meant every word of what she just said. Giving the honey blonde an endearing smile, Jane nodded her head as she answered. "Yes, I will.."

Maura smiled broadly as she took a hold of Jane's hand and slipped the ring back on. Holding out her hand, Jane clasped Maura's tightly as they walked towards the house.

Maura pushed open her front door and walked in, leaving her suitcase by the front door she walked into the kitchen and was surprised or perhaps not really to find Angela standing by the kitchen island preparing a salad for lunch.

Angela looked up when she heard the familiar sound of Maura's footsteps against the hardwood floor. Her smile grew as she saw Maura approaching the island.

"Maura, sweetheart.. You're home.." Angela placed the small knife back on the wooden chopping board, she moved around the island giving the honey blonde a motherly embrace. She pulled the smaller woman close to her body. Maura had missed Angela's hugs. Pulling back moments later, Angela held Maura at arm's length. She studied the doctor's demeanour; she could tell she was happy, but she wanted to see the nature of Maura's happiness. She looked over the honey blonde's shoulder as Jane leant against the door frame. Angela's smile grew wider. She had her girls back and it seemed they were back together for good.

Angela let go of Maura and walked with outstretched arms to her daughter. Jane gave a shy smile as she walked the few steps to her mother; equally her arms outstretched waiting to embrace the older Rizzoli. As the came together Angela held her daughter as close as a mother could. She brought her right hand up and started to stroke the raven coloured hair of her daughter, gently and naturally rocking her grown up daughter like a new born baby.

Jane and Angela leant back; both looked to Maura offering their outstretched arms to the honey blonde. Maura didn't waste any time, she embraced the Rizzoli women and quickly was enveloped in their hug.

* * *

**A/N (2) As always reviews are welcome and hopefully it won't be so long til the next update ;) **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - As always, thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows for this story. So here it is the second last chapter, but actually in many ways it is the last chapter..but i just couldn't leave it here (you'll soon realise once you've read the chapter). Although this story at times as been tough to write, involved and the constant research I've had to do along the way, i think i will miss it in a way. It started off as a bit of a filler for things that were missing from 'Do you feel this Jane?' but quickly grew into it's own story. I'd like to say a BIG thankyou to Octobersky69 (hopefully you're still reading this story)Thank you for coming up with the general 'theme. Anyway enough of me rambling.. I hope you enjoy. **

**~50sPUGirl**

* * *

**LONDON CALLING **

**CHAPTER 19**

The constant beeping of the alarm clock woke Jane from her slumber, opening one eye she glanced over at the digital numbers that were flashing brightly. Half past Six. Jane groaned to herself before flipping her right arm from under the duvet and over towards the 'alarm off' button that sat flush against the top of the clock. The beeping stopped in that instance. With a faint smile she rolled over and opened her eyes fully expecting to see the honey blonde lying next to her but what she was faced with was an empty bed. Jane raised her head slowly as the faint sound of the shower in the ensuite hummed. Jane took the opportunity to stretch out, her slender feet poking out at the bottom of the duvet. She raised her arms and yawned loudly. Ruffling her hair she rubbed her eyes as she sat up in the middle of the bed.

The running water from the shower stopped, Jane heard the glass cubicle door open and close. She could hear the distinctive sound of Maura pottering around the ensuite. Moments later a semi dry Maura appeared in the doorway, a bath towel wrapped around her head and a bath sheet wrapped around her petite body.

"Morning Sweetheart.." Maura smiled as she walked past the bed to her walk-in wardrobe.

"Morning Darling.." Jane's eyes followed the honey blonde as she disappeared into the small confined area.

Throwing back the covers, Jane swung her legs around and let them drop to the soft carpet. In one fluid movement Jane padded across the carpet into the now vacant ensuite, softly closing the door behind her. The sound of the shower starting moments later could be heard.

Maura leant against the kitchen island, coffee in hand waiting for Jane to make her appearance. Counting the seconds until Jane's arrival softly in her head, Maura noticed the small pile of envelopes that sat on the corner of the island. Thumbing through the envelopes she noticed one from The Boston Police Department. It was addressed to Jane. As she looked up from the envelope Jane appeared in the kitchen, her hair still slightly damp from her morning shower.

"Coffee.." Maura said as she slid the mug of freshly brewed coffee across the counter towards the detective.

Picking up the mug, Jane moved slowly around the island and stood behind Maura, she kissed the exposed shoulder of her fiancé. "Thank you sweetheart…what's that?" Jane nodded towards the solitary envelope sitting near Maura's mug.

"It's for you…" Maura said as she picked up the envelope and handed it to Jane.

Jane moved away from Maura and leant against the island, she looked at the front of the envelope and flipped it over, sliding her index finger under the small lip of the envelope and tore it open in one swift move. Pulling out the single sheet of paper, she unfolded the letter and read the contents. She looked up from the letter to Maura who was staring curiously at the brunette.

"It says I need to come in for a meeting...at nine am."

"I thought you were still suspended until the end of the week, pending the internal disciplinary investigation." Maura replied.

Jane shrugged "Perhaps they brought it forward."

Jane glanced up at the clock. Ten past Eight. "I might as well come with you Maur..."

Maura nodded in confirmation as she also looked at the time. In fact they would need to go pretty soon so as not to get stuck in the morning traffic.

* * *

half an hour later, Maura pulled up outside Boston Police Department. Turning the engine of the Prius off she glanced to Jane who nervously looked from the building to her fiancé.

"Whatever happens Jane stay calm..act professional and accept their findings…" Maura said giving a reassuring smile.

Jane nodded in agreement as she undid her seatbelt. Opening the door slowly she stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her. Maura joined Jane on the footpath; they looked up at the building together. Maura softly rubbed the detectives arm. Giving the honey blonde a fearless smile, Jane took a hold of Maura's hand. They walked together up the large stone steps towards the entrance.

Walking through the foyer they headed to the Divison One Café. It was crowded and humming with the typical early morning chatter from the officers. Silence filled the Café as soon as Jane and Maura entered. The atmosphere could have been cut with a knife but slowly and unexpectedly a thunderous applause broke out from the different corners of the café. Looking at each other, the women were at a loss for the spontaneous standing ovation.

As they slowly walked towards the counter to order their coffee's a few of their colleagues made some passing congratulatory comments like "Well done, Way to go Rizzoli, it's great to have you back" Ordering their coffee's from Angela they turned in unison to find Lt. Cavanagh standing by the entrance of the café.

"Rizzoli.. my office in five minutes.." His tone was neutral.

Jane looked to Maura as the Lieutenant turned and walked to the waiting lift. The metal doors slowly shut and the Cavanagh was gone.

Jane took a deep breath as she considered her fate. Maura gave a small but hopeful smile and mouthed the words 'stay calm'. Jane exhaled loudly and briefly felt a little better; she slowly walked away from Maura but gave one last glance over her shoulder as she reached the lifts. Her mother was now standing beside the honey blonde. She gave them an optimistic smile as the lift doors opened. Jane disappeared inside and rested against the back wall of the small metal box, the doors closed soon after. Maura and Angela watched the small digital numbers flash as the lift carriage went to the designated floor.

Stepping outside the lift, Jane headed directly to the Bullpen. She needed to see how the land lied with her partners before she accepted her fate within Lt. Cavanagh's office.

Frost looked up from his computer as the tall but slender figure of the only female Homicide detective stood motionless in the middle of the Bull pen.

"Jane!.." Frost's voice was surprisingly high-pitched. To say that Frost had missed Jane was an understatement. He bounded from the chair giving his partner a welcome back hug.

Jane smiled at her partner but her demeanor shifted as her eyes were met Korsak's. He was standing in BRIC. Korsak looked away briefly as he threw the file he'd been holding on the desk. He looked back to Jane as he pushed open the glass door and walked towards Jane and Frost.

"hey old man.." Jane said tentatively as she remembered the last time she spoke to Vince.

Korsak stood no more than a few feet from the pair; he rocked on his heels and looked Jane Rizzoli up and down, his face showing no emotion, giving absolutely no hint of what he was thinking.

The silence that surfaced around the Bullpen was almost deafening, causing everyone to look up from the computers and files. They waited with baited breath to see what the most senior detective was going to say.

With his lips pursed tightly together a small smile crept over his face. "Well Done Kid" He finally said.

A sense of relief washed over Jane and well everyone's faces. Normality was restored quickly with everyone returning to what they were doing.

Cavanagh walked out of his office. "Rizzoli..now" he muttered.

Jane took a deep breath, the time had come..

She entered the Lieutenants Office and closed the door behind her, turning to face Cavanagh. He leant back in his leather chair. "Sit" he commanded.

She did as she was told and sat down in the chair opposite the Lieutenant. Placing her hands in her lap, she straightened her back and waited for her boss to speak.

"So did you enjoy your holiday?.." Cavanagh started with.

Jane's brows knotted, she was confused. "yeah.." her answer brief.

Sean nodded his head a few times as he opened the top drawer of his desk, pulling out a newspaper he slapped it down on the desk, turning it around so the headline was facing Jane.

"**SUSPENDED BOSTON DETECTIVE HELPS MET BRING DOWN PEDOPHILE RING" **

Jane sighed to herself as she leant back in the chair.

"This was dated two weeks ago and was brought to my attention soon after.." Cavanagh leant forward in his seat and rested his elbows on the table. His hands clamped together in a jumbled knot. "explain…"

Jane ran her fingers through her hair before she spoke "I was asked to act as a consultant to Scotland Yard.."

"It says here you.." Sean turned the paper around and found the offending paragraph. " You were involved in a stand-off with a Russian Mafia leader and that shots were fired, resulting in his death."

What could Jane say, it was true. She nodded in response.

"Rizzoli what the hell were you thinking…I've had the Governor on my arse for the last two weeks.." he said looking up from the paper.

"Sean just get it over with, if you're going to fire me…just do it..I know what I did was reckless, stupid and theoretically at the time I had no business helping the MET because of my suspension…I accept the consequences.." Jane stated.

Sean leant back in his chair momentarily but standing; he walked over to the silver filing cabinet that sat snuggly in the corner of his office. Pulling the bottom drawer open, he thumbed through the files until he reached the one he was after. Jane's eyes never left Cavanagh, she didn't quite understand what he was doing; well not until she saw the manila folder with her name on it. She inwardly gulped. Here it goes. Everything she'd worked for over the many years was now coming to an end.

Sean sat back in his seat, he opened the folder. He looked up to Jane "The Governor wanted your resignation until… we received this…He picked up the type written letter and handed it over to Jane.

Jane looked from Sean to the letter. Her eyes roamed over each word as she read the letter, her brain comprehending each word, every sentence and every paragraph. She looked up from the letter back at Sean. She didn't know what to make of the letter.

Sean reached into the top drawer of the desk again; he pulled out Jane's badge and gun and placed them on the desk. "You need to make a decision about your future Jane…" the tone of his voice had softened.

The shrill of the telephone ringing; interrupted both Cavanagh's and Rizzoli's thoughts.

Sean picked up the phone and answered; he looked to Jane as he pushed the 'loud speaker' button and placed the handset on its base.

"Hello Miss Rizzoli, this is London Calling.."

* * *

**A/N (2) Oh i do like a good 'cliff hanger'! ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Okay here it is the last chapter for London Calling. Just want to say thank you for all the reviews, follows, favourites that i've received for this story. It's been truely humbling and i'm really appreciative to everyone who took the time to read this story. I am just going to mention that i am working on another story which hopefully i will start posting soon. Anyway i hope you all enjoy this last chapter. **

**~50's PUGirl **

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 – EPILOGUE**

Six Months Later…

Jane rose from the bed and slipped her long lean legs over the side, she let them drop onto the plush cream carpet.

She padded over towards the bay window; pulling back the heavy curtains slightly as she looked up to the grey sky. She noticed the sun trying to poke through the low cloud coverage. Jane glanced over her shoulder towards Maura who was still sleeping soundly under the covers. Her naked form walked over to the small cushioned armchair that sat in the corner of the room. She picked up her soft cotton pyjama shorts and slipped them on. She noticed her pyjama t-shirt in a crumpled heap by the door that lead to the ensuite. Picking it up, she slipped the t-shirt over her head and pushed her arms through the sleeves. She smoothed down the t-shirt over her chest, letting it hang over her slender frame. As she walked past the end of the bed, she let her fingers trail along the surface of the bespoke wooden footboard. She glanced briefly at herself in the mirror that rested on the mantle of the ornate Victorian fireplace.

Closing the bedroom door softly behind her, she continued down the corridor to the winding staircase. Reaching the foot of the stairs, Jane manoeuvred around the last remaining boxes that were stacked on top of each other. She made a mental note to herself that she needed to unpack them soon.

Making her way to the kitchen, her footsteps creaked against the rustic oak floor. Jo Friday woke from her slumber; she stood and stretched out in her dog basket. The small dog followed her owner to the kitchen. Jane bent down and stroked Bass' shell as the little dog started sniffing the tortoise. Jane walked pass the kitchen island and opened the bi-folding doors which suddenly allowed the natural light to flood into the impressive kitchen. The small dog scurried outside to the private courtyard; she started sniffing along the brickwork. Jane watched her dog for a moment before turning back to the kitchen area. She flicked the coffee machine on and pottered around the kitchen. Truth be told she was still trying to remember where the cutlery drawer was.

Three weeks ago; Jane and Maura finally moved into their "own" house.

The aroma of the coffee brewing swirled around the kitchen and it wasn't long before Jane could hear that Maura was awake. She lifted her head and listened to Maura's footsteps creaking against the wooden floorboards. She heard the patter of Maura's feet as she descended down the stairs. Jane looked over towards the kitchen door as Maura entered.

"Good Morning Mrs Rizzoli-Isles.." Jane beamed.

Maura smiled as she walked the six or so steps towards Jane "And Good Morning to you Mrs Rizzoli-Isles.."

"Coffee.." Jane slid the mug along the kitchen counter towards the honey blonde.

Maura breathed in the rich aroma of the coffee before taking a small sip. She followed Jane out to the court yard where they both sat down at the small bistro style table and chairs.

"Sarah said that her and Alex will be around at about ten.." Maura looked to Jane who was busily stroking Jo Friday.

Giving a nod in confirmation, Jane lifted her head and looked through the bi-folding doors at the clock on the far wall. It had just gone nine.

"Enough time to christen the kitchen. As a married couple then" Jane winked at Maura.

Maura playfully swatted Jane's arm "Jane after last night I would have thought you would be satisfied for at least a week..."

"Oh no...Our Wedding Night doesn't count...that's a given...the real fun starts now" Jane laughed as she dragged Maura to her feet and led her inside.

* * *

It was the knock on the front door that interrupted Jane and Maura's fun. Both women looked towards the door as another knock echoed through-out the house. Jane glanced up at the clock; it was a couple minutes to ten. Groaning to herself, Jane kissed Maura's knee as she stood up and wiped her chin. Grabbing the soft cotton pyjamas shirt off the side of the counter, she pulled it over her head and body. She glanced back at Maura who was sliding off the kitchen counter.

The honey blonde tightened her silk dressing gown around her waist and ran her fingers crudely through her long honey blonde hair, hoping to get rid of the 'I've been fucked' style which it seemed to adopt.

Jane paused by the front door, she looked back to the kitchen as Maura disappeared out of sight. Turning to the small mirror that hung by the front door, she ruffled her hair and straightened her pyjamas. Gripping the door knob, she turned it and pulled the heavy wooden door open.

Alex and Sarah stood hand in hand on the top step.

"Hey…" Jane smiled.. "Morning.."

The couple answer in unison "Morning.." Both giving Jane a peck on the cheek as they entered. Jane closed the door behind them.

"So is the lady of the house up yet…" Alex joked as she looked to Jane.

Maura appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Here.." she smiled.

Alex and Sarah both looked to Maura and smiled. Jane followed the couple to the kitchen and perched herself on the wooden stool that sat by the kitchen island.

The couple embraced the Medical Examiner simultaneously, both giving her a kiss on the cheek. Maura flicked the coffee machine on and leant against the counter, she slid her arm behind Jane's back and held on to her wife's waist.

Sarah leant against the kitchen island and noticed Maura's flushed face and unruly hair. Glancing to Alex, they smiled knowingly. "ahhh did we interrupt something.." Sarah winked at Jane.

Maura blushed as she turned her head and nuzzled into the crook of Jane's neck. Jane smirked as she nodded slowly back at Sarah.

Sarah looked around the kitchen and it suddenly dawn on her. "oh god ..i hope it wasn't on here.." She quickly stepped away from the island. Alex laughed at Sarah's actions.

"I've wiped over the counter…" Maura said as she picked up the anti-bacterial spray to show Sarah.

Alex and Sarah giggled as Jane went a deeper shade of red.

* * *

Jane walked down the stairs following Maura, Sarah and Alex were sitting in the courtyard enjoying the unexpected sunshine which had broken through the grey clouds. They had waited for the newly married couple to get themselves ready for the day..

Alex walked through the bi-folding door to the kitchen, catching Jane and Maura in a chaste kiss. She coughed softly, clearing her throat as she looked over at the couple. Maura pulled away from Jane and gave Alex a half embarrassed smile.

"Maura, I must say this place" She said as she looked around the kitchen "Is absolutely gorgeous, you two have really made your 'stamp' on the place" She walked over to the double glass doors that led to the formal dining room. She opened the door and took a quick look into the large room. Noticing the bespoke rosewood dining table and matching side board. She turned back to Jane and Maura.

"Thank you Alex, it wasn't easy. We have differing opinions when it comes to decorating.." Maura looked to Jane, remembering the many nights where the two would bicker over the décor.

"There was almost no wedding.." Jane replied, winking to Maura.

Sarah joined the women in the kitchen "Are we ready to go?"

Jane nodded as Maura picked up her handbag and slung it over her shoulder. Jane closed and locked the bi-folding doors and followed the three other women out the house.

* * *

Jane steadily carried the tea tray as she walked through the sea of tables to the outside garden area where the others were sitting and talking. Sliding the tray onto the cast iron picnic styled table. She took her seat next to Maura who had started pouring the tea for everyone. Placing the teapot back on the tray, Maura handed each woman their cup of tea.

"We found this place one afternoon whilst we were house hunting." Maura said as she looked around at the customers who were also enjoying the private garden. "we've come here every Saturday morning since, for breakfast" she continued as she took a sip of her tea.

"It's become our thing.." Jane smiled quickly as she shrugged.

Alex and Sarah looked at one another and simply smiled. It was obvious that the couple in front of them were deeply in love.

"So where are you two off to for your honeymoon…" Alex asked as she took another sip of her tea.

Jane and Maura looked to one another before Jane answered "Italy.." she said with a smile

"More specifically, Venice, Bologna, Tuscany, Rome.." Maura piped up.

"Lovely" Alex answered.

Jane leant back in her seat; her thoughts took her back to six months ago when she walked back into Boston Police Department and also the phone call she'd received from London.

"_Hello Miss Rizzoli, This is London Calling.." _

_Jane looked to Sean; he nodded to her as he sat back in his chair. _

"_Ah, hello.." Jane answered tentatively._

"_Detective Rizzoli this is the Deputy Officer to the Commissioner of Metropolitan Police Service. My name is Matthew Fielding. I take it that Lieutenant Cavanagh has shown you the letter from the Commissioner." _

"_Yes, I've just seen it.." She answered. _

_Matthew continued "Good. Well as explained in the letter, we would really appreciate an answer. The Commissioner had been fully briefed about the situation and the operation you were involved in whilst you were here in London. He is also fully aware that you were under suspension but considered the fact that you were acting merely as a consultant for the MET. He was impressed by your actions on the day and throughout the whole operation.. He has asked me to formally congratulate you for your quick witted actions in saving the life of Detective Inspector Williams and her daughter." _

"_Thank you.." Jane said almost shyly. _

"_So…" Matthew commented, awaiting Jane's answer._

_Jane took a deep breath; she looked from Sean back at the telephone handset. "I have to regrettably decline the offer to work for the MET" she said leaning towards the handset. She glanced at Sean who looked somewhat relieved. "I can't deny that it's a fantastic opportunity for myself but really my heart belongs to Boston." _

_There was silence on the other end of the line, Jane looked to Sean. _

"_Well Detective Rizzoli..The Met understands completely...On behalf of the Met I'd like to wish you all the best for the future…" Matthew replied. _

"_Actually, I do have one favour to ask, if it's not too much.." Jane said quickly. _

"_Go on.." Matthew answered on the other end of the line. _

"_I would like the opportunity to work with Detective Inspector Williams again.." Jane paused slightly "…well could you ask her is she's willing to consider moving to Boston and joining me at BPD." Jane asked. _

"_Well I will certainly put the request to Detective Inspector Williams, if she was to say yes it would be a great loss to the Met.. Matthew answered. _

"_Thank you.." Jane said into the speaker of the handset. _

_Moments later the line went dead. _

Jane's thoughts were interrupted by Sarah's comments.

"Well I'll hold down the fort while you're away Jane.." Sarah answered with a wink.

When Sarah had arrived at BPD three months ago; she was made very welcome by the whole Homicide Department. She was immediately partnered with Jane. Korsak and Frost realised that they were now partners but they asked Cavanagh if their small team of three could now be a team of four. Cavanagh had agreed to the detective's request.

Jane nodded to Sarah; she didn't have any concerns. She knew Sarah would do a fantastic job looking after the case loads whilst she was away. In the last few months their working and personal relationship had grown stronger each day. At first it seemed strange that she was now partnered with a woman, but Jane quickly relished in the fact, even though she did miss Korsak's and Frost's banter.

"Don't let the guys walk all over you, they'll try their best too" Jane winked.

Sarah laughed as she leant back in her seat "I know how to deal with them don't worry.."

Sarah's mobile started to ring; she looked at the familiar number and answered. "Williams.." She looked to Jane as her phone started to ring. She took in the details from dispatch.

Jane pushed the small green 'receive' icon on the screen of her phone "Rizzoli…" she answered as she looked to her wife "..and Isles …"

**THE END.**


	21. Chapter 21 AN Apology

A/N – Apology

As I was reading over the last chapter of London Calling I noticed the screw up I have made. I have now fixed it and reposted the last chapter again. I am so sorry to do this, but y'all will have to download the chapter again. Sorry.

~50's PUGirl


End file.
